


History of Trunks [Pre-cuela]

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Shota, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: "I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame,I'll be the guard dog of all your favorite dreams.I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)(Ooh) I try to picture me without you but I can't"Todos sabemos de que se trata el OVA originalmente, es sobre la vida de Trunks en un futuro alterno, en el cual Goku murió por causa de una enfermedad y los demás guerreros Z murieron a manos de los androides #17 y #18. Los cuales han hecho de la tierra un infierno de dolor y muerte, pero la esperanza aún no está perdida porque Gohan y Trunks aún siguen vivos y trataran de solucionar este problema...Pero... ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera una pequeña historia previa al OVA creado por Toriyama? ¿Una que nadie conoce? pues entonces prepárense porque muy pronto van a ver una pre-cuela con pequeñas escenas yaoi shota.Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Toriyama-san pero esta pre-cuela es de MI propiedad.





	1. Inmortals

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: ¡Muy buenas Animalitos de Dross! (arrojan un cuchillo de la nada) ¡Hey! ¿Quién arrojó eso?
> 
> Bien, no importa. Después de un breve tiempo ausente y trabajando en el cómic del fanfiction "Good Boy and Guitarist" que prometí durante las vacaciones, volví con un nuevo fanfic para el fandom y los otakus amantes de la saga "Dragon Ball"
> 
> Esta vez este fanfic va a estar ambientado en el conocido OVA (Obviamente canonizado, aunque no encuentro la razón) hecho al 100%, creo, por Toriyama-san: Dragon Ball Z "History of Trunks" n_n pero antes de que digan "What? ¿El fanfic va a ser una copia exacta de ese OVA pero escrito?" No, no, no. Créanme que no, están muy equivocados, esto vendría a ser una especie de… de… ¿cómo se dice? ¡ah, sí! Pre-cuela, sería una historia previa al OVA que conocemos actualmente.
> 
> Ahora, tal vez no sea la primera en escribir una pre-cuela de este OVA ni quizás sea la última pero al menos quiero compartir esta historia junto con los cómics, doujinshis, fanarts, fanfics y mangas que la mayoría de los seguidores de esta saga y Otakus han escrito para la posteridad.
> 
> En fin, la saga "Dragon Ball" no me pertenece si no a Toriyama-san, las películas y su adaptación anime tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de Toei Animation pero este fanfic es de MI propiedad. De paso voy avisando que puede contener fragmentos de canciones de diferentes bandas que iré acreditando en cada capítulo.
> 
> ¿Advertencias? ¡Ah sí! Si hay advertencias: Contiene escenas shota, yaoi, leve shounen ai, hardcore, violencia explícita y algunas escenas de peleas… ¡Oigan! No quiero describir todos los detalles pero supongo que por esta ÚNICA vez haré una excepción.
> 
> Por cierto, puede que la mayoría de los capítulos de este fanfic estarán basados en la película live action “Light of Hope”, diversos doujinshis que he leído de Dragon Ball y también sacaré ideas de algunos fanfics cuyos nombres colocaré al final del fanfic. 
> 
> Ya que, no quiero extender más la nota de autor, no tengo nada más que decir así que… ¡A trabajar!

_"_ _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals. Just not for long, for long, and live with me forever now,  
you pull the blackout curtains down, Just not for long, for long. _ _We could be immor- immortals"_

_Inmortals- Fall Out Boys_

Casi nadie recuerda con exactitud cómo era la vida antes de que los androides aparecieran y atacaran a las personas inocentes que al parecer no tenían la culpa de nada, destruyeran ciudades hasta reducirlas a escombros, era muy difícil escapar con vida sin ser alcanzado por ellos pero así eran las cosas ahora, todo era cuestión de luchar, ganar o sobrevivir cueste lo que cueste. Pero hace un largo tiempo atrás, las cosas no eran así, las personas no tenían que escapar constantemente de alguna amenaza que perjudicara sus vidas y luchar para poder sobrevivir. Antes existía un equipo de guerreros que se ocupaban de mantener la tierra a salvo y alejar a todas aquellas amenazas cuyo objetivo era destruir el planeta, ese equipo de guerreros eran conocidos como los  _"Guerreros Z"_ , sin embargo; uno de los primeros guerreros en irse sin siquiera haber enfrentado a aquellas odiosas máquinas creadas solo para matar y destruir, fue Son Gokū quien había contraído una enfermedad del corazón gracias a un virus proveniente del espacio. A pesar de que los saiyajines son una raza alienígena guerrera muy fuerte y muy resistente a las enfermedades y las heridas, Gokū no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y resistente para superar aquel virus, luego de su muerte los guerreros Z no entrenaron por tres años creyendo que no habría más amenazas a la tierra por ese periodo de tiempo pero estaban equivocados.

Debido a la falta de entrenamiento, ninguno de ellos fue capaz de derrotar a los androides #17 y #18, uno a uno los guerreros Z fueron cayendo: Vegeta, Ten Shin Han, Chaozu, Yamcha, Piccolo… Krillin fue uno de los últimos guerreros Z que intentó enfrentar a los androides pero al igual que sus amigos, también cayo y no pasó mucho tiempo para que se uniera a ellos, ninguno pudo ser revivido con las esferas del dragón ya que estas desaparecieron y además eran inútiles con Piccolo muerto. Cuando esto sucedió, la humanidad había perdido toda esperanza de que algo o alguien pudiera protegerlos de aquellas monstruosas máquinas o eso era lo que pensaban hasta que apareció una pequeña esperanza, otro de los guerreros Z sobrevivientes al ataque: Son Gohan, el hijo del ahora difunto Son Gokū pero… ¿Cómo logró sobrevivir sin que los androides lo encontraran? Fácil, logró esconderse y luego de ver como todos sus amigos, su padre y en especial su sensei Piccolo morían a su alrededor, Gohan se encontraba completamente solo, ya no tenía a nadie que lo escuchara llorar o que riera con él, no sabía qué hacer, supuso que por ahora nadie iba a tener que depender de él… al menos hasta ese día…

* * *

El pequeño niño de nueve años, casi diez se encontraba parado frente a lo que sería una especie de cementerio improvisado, era improvisado debido a que unas cruces hechas de madera sobresalían de la tierra seca, su expresión era de tristeza y dolor puros, sus ojos no brillaban ¿y cómo iban a estarlos si hace tan solo unos meses acababa de perder a sus amigos? Bueno, no a todos, Bulma aún se encontraba allí y era otra sobreviviente de aquel devastador ataque que se había llevado a todos los que ella alguna vez conoció, incluyendo a Vegeta, la mujer de cabellos celestes bajó la mirada a sus brazos donde se encontraba un pequeño bebé en ellos. Ese bebé era Trunks, quizás aun era demasiado pequeño para comprender que ocurría a su alrededor pero él sería la esperanza y la salvación de la humanidad en un tiempo no muy distante.

-Gohan-kun-dijo Bulma acercándose al niño-al final, solo quedamos los dos-

Trunks comenzó a moverse para ver a Gohan, extendió sus pequeños brazos sin dejar de reírse. Gohan se quedó sorprendido por un segundo, extendió su mano y el bebé la tomó entre las suyas, el contacto era agradable, no había sentido eso en mucho tiempo y por inercia las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos pero supo contenerse, no quería llorar frente al bebé y mucho menos frente a Bulma pero algo que si tendría por seguro era que nunca olvidaría aquel agradable y cálido contacto, ese contacto le recordó un poco a su difunto sensei Piccolo.

- _Tú eres todo lo que nos queda, eres nuestra única salvación, Trunks_ -pensó Gohan sin soltar la pequeña mano del bebé que descansaba cómodamente en los brazos de su madre.

Gohan, Bulma y el bebé Trunks se quedaron allí los tres juntos observando aquel trágico atardecer.


	2. Capítulo Uno: En el séptimo día

_"En este tiempo anfibio temo perderte, por volar, por volar. El reino de los cielos, la llave del averno, es igual, es igual. En el séptimo día, el abismo y la luna, en el séptimo día. Solo dios sabe que es el séptimo día, el abismo y la luna en el séptimo día… no descansaré..."_

_En el séptimo día- Soda Stereo._

Han pasado siete años aproximadamente desde aquel trágico día en el que cayeron los guerreros Z excepto Gohan, durante ese lapso de tiempo, el joven de cabellos oscuros se concentró toda su niñez y adolescencia en entrenar por su cuenta debido a que no tenía nadie para que lo ayudara con eso además de proteger la tierra de los androides #17 y #18, también tomo como responsabilidad entrenar al pequeño Trunks quien ahora contaba con solo ocho años de edad, él debía ocupar su lugar si algún día algo malo llegara a pasarle pero no debía preocuparse tanto por eso, ahora era un joven fuerte y llevaba mucho tiempo entrenando ya sea solo o junto a Trunks, claro que al menor debía entrenarlo en secreto ya que Bulma jamás permitiría que su hijo saliera a exponerse a esa clase de peligros, no desde que perdió a Vegeta, justo cuando ella creyó haber encontrado algo de humanidad en el corazón del príncipe saiyajin.

Desde que murieron la mayoría de sus seres queridos incluyendo su sensei (gracias a eso pudo transformarse en súper saiyajin), Gohan no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera entrenar arduamente todos los días para volverse más fuerte y así llegar a ponerle fin al reinado de terror que habían creado los androides o al menos eso era lo que tenía en mente hasta que escuchó un potente estallido a lo lejos sacándolo de sus más profundos pensamientos, supo que #17 y #18 estaban atacando otra ciudad, enseguida voló hacia allá para detenerlos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Por otro lado, Trunks volaba lo más rápido que podía para llegar a la ciudad que estaba siendo atacada por aquellas perversas máquinas, había escuchado sobre el ataque en las noticias por radio y escapó de la Corporación Capsula sin ser visto por su madre ya que ella jamás lo dejaría ir a un área tan peligrosa como esa pero él sabía que había cientos de personas que estaban en grave peligro y corrían el riesgo de morir bajo los ataques de los androides; no podía soportar que tanta gente inocente muriera y él se quedara de brazos cruzados observando las tragedias que ocurrían a su alrededor, debía hacer algo para detenerlos. Finalmente había llegado después de un viaje que no demoró más de treinta minutos, pudo ver que la batalla entre Gohan y los androides ya había comenzado. Por ahora, Gohan estaba luchando contra #17 mientras #18 solo observaba la batalla, en caso de que su hermano llegara a perder ella estaría dispuesta a interferir y ayudarlo a pelear con el hombre joven.

Gohan repartía golpes certeros contra el androide pero este los esquivaba con facilidad y de vez en cuando se atrevía a contraatacarlo, el saiyajin intentó darle un nuevo golpe, esta vez en el estómago pero nuevamente fue esquivado sin ningún problema y aprovechando el movimiento y la distracción, #17 le propinó una fuerte patada a Gohan, la cual fue recibida pero no lo detuvo por mucho pues esto le dio ventaja para lanzarle una ráfaga de ki que impacto sobre el androide creando una nube de polvo, cuando esta se disipó pudo ver que no había señales de daño alguno. Esto solo incrementó la ira del saiyajin quien se dirigió otra vez a atacar a su contrincante con golpes y patadas que no afectaban mucho al androide.

#18 al ver lo que estaba pasando decidió interferir y se apareció detrás de Gohan propinándole un fuerte ataque que lo aventó al suelo con fuerza. Gohan pudo incorporarse pero al poco tiempo ambos androides estaban frente a frente con él atacándolo, Trunks salió de su trance de asombro ante la situación y supuso que debía ir a ayudar a su sensei de alguna forma. Se dirigió volando hacia #18 y la apartó lejos de Gohan propinándole una fuerte patada en los costados, el impacto hizo que ella terminara chocando contra la pared de un edificio casi reducido a escombros.

-¡T-Trunks! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Aléjate, es muy peligroso-dijo Gohan al ver que el pequeño se posicionaba a su lado.

-Claro que no, no pienso irme. Quiero ayudarte, Gohan-san-respondió Trunks, se podía notar la emoción al hablar.

¿Cómo podía decirle que no? Era imposible resistirse a la determinación que poseía el menor, así que Gohan solo le hizo un leve asentimiento indicándole que se preparara para la batalla, pues iba a ser intensa, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras hacía una posición de combate sin apartarse de su sensei en ningún momento.

-Ni pienses que a pesar de tener un niño luchando contigo podrás vencernos fácilmente, Gohan-dijo #17 con una mueca cínica similar a una sonrisa aunque esta no fuera real, ya que al igual que los demás gestos, estos solo reflejaban maldad pura.

Y sin decir más, ambos se lanzaron a luchar contra aquellas máquinas infernales. La pelea pareció durar un largo tiempo, sobre todo por parte de Gohan quien era el que debía hacerles frente más seguido, en cambio Trunks intentaba ayudarlo como podía a pesar de que no estaba preparado aún para vencer a aquel par de androides, si no era capaz de sostener una pelea con uno, menos podía hacerlo con los dos; a pesar de que tanto Gohan como Trunks los atacaban con todo lo que podían, ni #17 ni #18 daban señales de recibir daño alguno.

* * *

Luego de un par de horas, Gohan y Trunks habían superado el límite de sus fuerzas, ya no podían seguir luchando y acabaron siendo derribados por un poderoso ataque de energía de parte de los androides, estos simplemente ya se habían cansado y aburrido de estar "jugando" con los guerreros semi-saiyajin así que se alejaron para seguir sembrando terror en otra parte. Apenas se fueron, Gohan se incorporó como pudo ya que estaba agotado y herido debido a la reciente batalla que él y Trunks acababan de tener… hablando de eso, giró su mirada para encontrarse con su aprendiz herido, al verlo en esa situación se sintió vulnerable ya que no había podido mantenerlo lejos del peligro y tampoco fue capaz de vencer a los androides, después de pensarlo por unos breves minutos llegó a una conclusión: Trunks no volvería a enfrentarse a #17 y #18 junto a él, al menos no hasta que tenga la fuerza y resistencia necesarias para soportar sus ataques; no sabría que hacer o como continuar con su vida si llegaba a perderlo. Luego de perder a su padre, a sus amigos y su sensei, el pequeño de cabellos lilas era todo lo que le quedaba, después de su madre, Chi-chi.

Con cuidado e intentando de no perjudicar más sus heridas, cargó al menor en su espalda y emprendió vuelo hacia la Corporación Capsula, quizás Bulma podría ayudarlo pero más que nada debía ocuparse de Trunks, sabía que pronto ella lo regañaría por escaparse para ir a enfrentar a los androides sabiendo lo peligroso que era pelear contra esos monstruos, incluso Gohan lo sabía pero ¿Qué se podía hacer? Era imposible controlar la determinación que Trunks había heredado de su difunto padre, Vegeta y que ahora eran tan característica de él.

* * *

Apenas aterrizó en aquella edificación que estaba casi a punto de caerse de no ser por el duro trabajo que había hecho la mujer de cabellos celestes reforzando la instalación para protegerse de los posibles ataques de los androides, camino hacia el laboratorio donde Bulma estaba trabajando con sus múltiples proyectos más uno que pronto descubriremos más adelante. Al escuchar los pasos de Gohan dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo para verlo mientras acomodaba un mechón de su largo cabello celeste detrás de su oído, una pequeña mancha de aceite apareció en su mejilla, su sonrisa se borro al ver al semi-saiyajin adulto con multiples heridas en su cuerpo cargando un pequeño bulto en sus brazos y al apreciarlo un poco más, ella pudo reconocer que era su hijo, quien estaba igual de herido que Gohan o quizás peor…

-Gohan, oh cielos ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué le pasó a Trunks?-preguntó Bulma preocupada al verlos en aquella situación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Mil disculpas!
> 
> Juro que estuve pensando este capítulo por días y semanas enteras y después de mucho pensarlo supongo que por fin llegue a algo que sea coherente.
> 
> De verdad lo siento, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir o actualizar otro fanfic siquiera, las fiestas me han tenido súper ocupada y además estoy de vacaciones por lo que... ¿quién sabe cuando volveré a tener las ideas y la inspiración para trabajar en el siguiente capítulo? Lo peor es que he discutido mucho estas semanas con mi papá y mi mamá y desde entonces no me siento bien, es más, he querido cortarme las venas en más de una ocasión pero nunca tengo el valor para hacerlo.
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lamento si me quedo breve, prometo que colocaré más escenas en el siguiente y lo trabajaré cuando tenga tiempo. Solo no se pongan impacientes con la tardanza ¿Si?
> 
> N3k00Ch4n


	3. Capítulo Dos: In my place

_"Yeah, how long must you wait for it? Yeah, how long must you pay for it? Yeah, how long must you wait for it? Oh for it"_

_In My Place- Coldplay_

* * *

 

Gohan no supo que responder, estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos intentando formular una respuesta creíble para la mujer de cabellos celestas que se encontraba frente a él, cuando finalmente tuvo una respuesta decente, esta se había disipado al escuchar a Bulma llamándolo por tercera vez ese día.

-Gohan, vuelvo a repetírtelo ¿Qué le pasó a Trunks?-preguntó Bulma.

Al poco rato el semi-saiyajin se encontraba en la pequeña cocina de la Corporación Capsula luego de dejar a Trunks descansando en su habitación, le contó a Bulma lo que había pasado y cómo fue que Trunks había terminado herido de esa manera intentando omitir el hecho de que el menor había ido a ayudarlo a enfrentar a los androides pero como era de esperarse, la mujer de cabellos celestes le pidió que le contara todos los detalles pues había partes del relato que no creía del todo. Cuando termino de contar lo que había sucedido, Bulma hizo sentar a Gohan en una silla mientras se ocupaba de atender sus heridas producto de los ataques que recibió de #17 y #18, no le sorprendía el hecho de que pudiera resistir una batalla contra ellos por tanto tiempo debido a la fortaleza que adquirían los saiyajines durante el entrenamiento.

-No puedo creer que Trunks haya decidido ir a ver qué había pasado ¿estás seguro de que no fue a ayudarte a enfrentar a los androides?-dijo Bulma mientras atendía las heridas de Gohan.

-Bulma, yo… no sé como explicártelo-dijo Gohan pero fue interrumpido por la mujer de cabellos celestes.

-¡Lo sabía! Yo ya sabía que esto iba a pasar ¿por qué Trunks no quiere escucharme? Le dije que se quedara aquí, estaría a salvo pero en lugar de eso decidió ir a enfrentar a esos malditos androides-Bulma golpeó la mesa cerca de ella con su puño y luego aflojo la mano con la que golpeó la mesa para llevársela a la frente con frustración-te juro, Gohan, que no sé qué es lo que me pasaría si Trunks llegara a morir, no puede correr este riesgo aún, no quiere entenderlo pero él es muy pequeño para eso-

-Lo sé, pero es imposible detenerlo, no podemos hacer nada.

-En esas situaciones me recuerda un poco a Vegeta-comentó Bulma con nostalgia-Trunks es todo lo que me queda, no soportaría perderlo-

-No te preocupes por eso-dijo Gohan queriendo tranquilizarla-te prometo que hare lo imposible por mantener a las pocas personas que aún quedan vivas a salvo y te prometo que te protegeré a ti y a Trunks, hasta daría mi vida si es necesario-

De pronto se escuchó una pequeña tos falsa, la cual llamó la atención del semi-saiyajin y la inventora. Una chica un poco más joven que Bulma pero no más joven que Gohan se encontraba parada en la entrada de la cocina mirándolos fijamente.

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Bulma caminando hacia la chica, Gohan solo se quedo mirándolas desde su lugar en la silla.

-Gomenasai, no quise interrumpir pero… necesito su ayuda, tenemos a uno de los refugiados que sufre del virus del corazón-le dijo la chica-ya lo llevamos a la zona de enfermería para poder tratarlo-

Al escuchar eso, Gohan pensó en su padre y en cómo había muerto por culpa de esa enfermedad, era una pena que no haya sido lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirla, había creído en que él se salvaría de esa situación pero no lo logró y gracias al cielo que ahora en pleno fin del mundo habían logrado encontrar una cura.

-Entendido, avísales que ya iré a ayudarlos-dijo Bulma, se volteó para ver a Gohan quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos-¡Gohan!-el semi-saiyajin reaccionó al escuchar la voz de la mujer-tengo que ir a seguir trabajando, necesito que vayas a ver a Trunks para saber cómo se encuentra y si ya despertó-

Gohan asintió con la cabeza, salió de la habitación después de Bulma y se dirigió a la habitación de Trunks para ir a verificar como se encontraba y al igual que la inventora, necesitaba saber si el menor ya se había despertado luego de pasar unos largos minutos inconsciente debido a las heridas, además debía hablar con él respecto a enfrentar nuevamente a los androides, tomo la decisión de que no volvería a pelear junto a él por lo menos hasta obtener una mejor resistencia y un mejor entrenamiento. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación del menor, antes de entrar toco la puerta primero, no escucho respuesta del otro lado; volvió a intentar pero obtuvo el mismo resultado por lo que decidió entrar abriendo la puerta sin hacer ruido para no asustar a Trunks.

* * *

Por otro lado, Trunks aún se encontraba inconsciente luego de la batalla contra #17 y #18 pero de pronto sintió una luz encandilarlo haciendo que despertara, se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado en la cama de su propia habitación pero… esperen, había algo que no cerraba ¿qué había pasado? ¿a dónde se habían ido los androides? Y lo más importante ¿dónde estaba Gohan? Empezó a temer que aquellos monstruos se lo hubieran llevado pero se equivocó, escuchó un golpe en la puerta de su habitación así que fingió estar dormido, otro golpe sonó en la puerta y esta se abrió con cuidado dejando pasar una figura conocida al interior de la habitación.

-¿G-Gohan-san?-dijo Trunks sentado en su cama, Gohan solo le sonrió-creí que los androides te habían secuestrado o algo así-

-Hola, Trunks. Y no, por supuesto que no, esos malditos aún no me han hecho algo así-respondió el semi-saiyajin mayor riéndose a lo que Trunks le correspondió con otra risa un poco más suave, Gohan se acercó y se sentó en la cama del menor a tan solo unos pocos centímetros cerca de él-¿cómo te sientes?-

-Um… estoy bien, un poco adolorido pero no te preocupes por eso, sé que me recuperare rápido-respondió Trunks de repente recordó algo-hablando de eso, cuando me recupere ¿podremos seguir entrenando? Por favor dime que si, Gohan-san-

Gohan no sabía que responderle, por supuesto que quería seguir entrenando al pequeño ya que él debería ocupar su lugar defendiendo a la tierra no solo de los androides, sino también de los ataques de un posible enemigo mucho más poderoso que ellos en caso de que algo llegara a pasarle pero una parte de él le decía que no debía seguir haciendo eso, no después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, Trunks no contaba con la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a aquellas maquinas dementes, si no pudo pelear con #18, mucho menos podía pelear con ambos al mismo tiempo y no quería imaginar qué pasaría si llegaba a morir en una futura batalla contra ellos.

-Gohan-san ¡Gohan-san!-Trunks volvió a llamarlo sacándolo nuevamente de sus pensamientos-¿qué pasa? ¿te sientes bien?-

-S-Sí, lo siento, me distraje por un segundo-respondió Gohan.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos a seguir entrenando juntos? ¿Sí o no?-preguntó el menor esperando la respuesta de su sensei.

-Por supuesto pero esto no tiene que saberlo tu madre o nos meteremos en problemas ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Gohan, Trunks solo asintió sin dejar de sonreír, el hecho de tener que entrenar con Gohan todos los días para volverse fuerte y ayudarlo a vencer a los androides lo hacía feliz, bueno, no solo eso lo hacía feliz, Gohan también lo hacía feliz aunque no quisiera admitirlo… por ahora.

Pasaron dos días y finalmente Trunks se recuperó por completo de las heridas que recibió en la batalla contra los androides, Gohan aún seguía un poco desanimado por la derrota pero eso no le impedía cumplir con su objetivo de vencerlos para vengar la muerte de todos sus amigos y de los que alguna vez él conoció, si no para devolverle a la tierra la paz y la serenidad que había tenido hace mucho tiempo atrás, esa paz que Trunks no había podido conocer y que el semi-saiyajin mayor esperaba que él pronto conociera cuando todo este caos terminara. En el amanecer del segundo día, Gohan y Trunks se dirigieron a un lugar apartado en las montañas para seguir entrenando, de esa forma estarían tranquilos sabiendo que no lastimarían a nadie, al llegar aterrizaron unos pocos metros apartados del otro pero de forma que quedaran enfrentados, enseguida Gohan tomó una posición de ataque y Trunks imitó la acción de su sensei.

-Muy bien, Trunks ¿estás listo?-preguntó Gohan con entusiasmo sin abandonar su posición.

-¡Sí!-respondió el menor.

Sin decir nada más ambos comenzaron con el entrenamiento, comenzaron a atacarse con golpes, patadas, puñetazos y rayos de ki. Al principio la pelea fue justa y la fuerza de ambos semi-saiyajines era coordinada pero pronto Gohan incremento de a poco su poder queriendo superar al menor pero este no se daba por vencido y seguía atacando a su sensei quien por lo visto no se quedaba atrás y le devolvía los ataques o simplemente los esquivaba; continuaron así por un largo rato hasta que el peli lila se lanzó de lleno a darle un golpe en el rostro a Gohan quien logró evadirlo y rápidamente dio un salto en el aire para darle una patada al menor empujándolo a una distancia no muy lejos de él, descendió volando al lugar donde se había estrellado Trunks y lo vio tendido en un pequeño cráter en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Gohan ayudando a su aprendiz a incorporarse, Trunks aceptó su ayuda y se levanto del cráter donde estaba tendido hace unos momentos atrás.

-S-Sí, eso creo…-respondió el peli lila quien además de tener el cuerpo lleno de golpes provocados por el entrenamiento que acababan de tener, tenía la ropa algo sucia y con manchas de tierra.

-Bien, por ahora terminamos…

-¿Qué? ¡No! Gohan, yo quiero seguir entrenando, necesito ser más fuerte para derrotar a los androides.

-Trunks, el entrenamiento implica que aprendas a controlar tu fuerza, no agotarla-dijo Gohan, el menor no dijo nada y solo se limitó a asentir.-será mejor que busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche-

Ambos semi-saiyajines miraron hacia el horizonte, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse dando señal de que pronto iba a anochecer, Trunks volvió a asentir y enseguida emprendieron el vuelo hacia el bosque, estuvieron volando por unos minutos hasta que Gohan descendió en las profundidades y el menor lo siguió, cuando aterrizó pudo ver que el hombre de cabellos oscuros comenzaba a caminar cada vez más lejos de él así que comenzó a correr para alcanzarlo ya que si lo hacía caminando jamás lo alcanzaría. Caminó lo más rápido que podía para no perder de vista a Gohan pero al mismo tiempo intento no tropezarse con las raíces de los árboles o golpearse con alguna rama, cuando finalmente lo alcanzó pudo ver que se encontraban parados frente a lo que parecía ser una especie de casa-cápsula.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Trunks.

-Es mi casa, te quedarás aquí esta noche-respondió Gohan, Trunks no entendía muy bien como Gohan había logrado construir una casa así pero después de pensarlo por tan solo unos segundos, llegó a la conclusión de que quizás se trataba de alguno de los inventos de su mamá.

El interior de la casa era cómodo y había espacio como para que vivieran una o dos personas sin problema alguno, la casa contaba con una sala de estar, un pequeño comedor, una cocina y una habitación con un baño a pocos metros de esta, en la sala había un televisor y una pequeña radio en la cocina que transmitía de vez en cuando el informe sobre los ataques de los androides en distintos puntos del continente o del mundo en general, cielos… ¿había algo que Bulma no fuera capaz de hacer? Trunks estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y contemplando el ambiente de la casa-cápsula cuando la voz de Gohan lo sacó de su trance.

-Iré a preparar la cena, sería bueno que vayas a bañarte, yo lo haré después-le sugirió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, Trunks se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos más hasta que finalmente reaccionó y subió las escaleras para dirigirse al baño y ducharse en tanto Gohan cocinaba la cena de esa noche.

* * *

El agua tibia recorría el cuerpo de Trunks mientras se ponía a pensar en el entrenamiento que había recibido por parte de Gohan, sabía que aún estaba lejos de ser tan fuerte como él para poder pelear a su lado pero su determinación le exigía que diera todo de él durante el entrenamiento para demostrarle a Gohan que era digno de pelear a su lado y probablemente juntos acabarían con los androides, pero… de no ser así, él sería la última esperanza de la tierra, el único saiyajin que tendría la pesada tarea de proteger a la humanidad y vencer a #17 y #18, enseguida sacudió la cabeza deshaciendo ese horrible pensamiento, Gohan estaba bien, él no iba a morir, no podía morir, no soportaría quedarse solo, a parte de su madre, Gohan era una de las pocas personas que conocía y que lo comprendía; tal vez se debía al hecho de que ambos tenían la sangre saiyajin corriendo por las venas.

Cuando terminó, cerró la llave de la ducha y salió del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla y con la ropa que llevaba antes debido a que no tenía otra a mano, bajó las escaleras al sentir el aroma de la comida recién hecha, se dirigió al pequeño comedor donde Gohan lo estaba esperando con unos trozos de carne y un bowl con cantidades considerables de arroz, era de esperarse que el semi-saiyajin preparara tal cantidad de comida debido al hambre sin límite que poseían, Trunks tomó su lugar frente a su sensei y ambos comenzaron a comer sin hablar siquiera o dirigirse alguna mirada, el hambre que sentían era notoria debido al silencio que había en el ambiente. No pasaron unos minutos para que los platos quedaran completamente vacios, Gohan se levanto y recogió las cosas dispuesto a lavarlas, Trunks también se levanto y fue a ayudarlo aunque sea llevando las pocas cosas que quedaban en la mesa.

-Oye, Trunks ¿quieres ir a ver las estrellas?-preguntó Gohan.

-Sí, quiero decir, claro, Gohan-respondió el menor nerviosamente haciendo reír a su sensei.

Al poco rato, ambos semi-saiyajines se encontraban acostados en el techo, no sabían con exactitud qué hora era pero de seguro no sería tan tarde porque estaban más que despiertos observando las estrellas destellando en el cielo nocturno en pleno bosque, Gohan se sentía tranquilo contemplando las estrellas junto a Trunks; a veces lo hacía solo pero esta vez era diferente, además de sentirse tranquilo… se sentía feliz al tener al pequeño a su lado, casi nadie venía a verlo debido a que esa zona del bosque era poco transitable y nada conocida pero tuvo suerte de haber escogido ese lugar para vivir por su cuenta, hace tiempo atrás había decidido abandonar a su madre, Chi-chi por motivos de seguridad y por el hecho de que a ella no le importaba el destino de la humanidad, de seguro lo habría obligado a estudiar sin dejarlo siquiera entrenar por su cuenta para detener a los androides. Por suerte había encontrado la paz y el lugar adecuado para entrenar en esa área del bosque y con ayuda de Bulma fue que obtuvo la casa en la que ahora vivía y en la que se dedicaba a observar las estrellas en el techo por las noches. Viendo las estrellas en el claro cielo nocturno del bosque por las noches, le recordaba los días en los que contemplaba aquellas diminutas esferas de luz con su sensei, Piccolo, con solo pensar en él tenía cierta nostalgia, lo extrañaba casi tanto como a sus otros amigos y a su padre, a veces, solo a veces deseaba que pudieran estar allí con él y con Trunks; bajo la mirada para encontrarse al pequeño descansando cómodamente junto a él en el techo, al parecer estaba cansado debido al entrenamiento de ese día y se había quedado dormido.

Gohan sonrió colocando su mano libre en la cabeza del menor jugando con sus mechones liláceos, se quedo mirando al cielo por un rato más hasta que el sueño comenzó a invadirlo también, con mucho cuidado se levanto y cargó a Trunks en sus brazos tratando de no despertarlo para llevarlo al interior de la casa y que pudieran descansar.


	4. Capítulo Tres: A Sky Full of stars

_"'Cause you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars_  
_Such a heavenly view_  
_You're such a heavenly view"_

_A Sky Full of Stars- Coldplay._

Anteriormente:

Al poco rato, ambos semi-saiyajines se encontraban acostados en el techo, no sabían con exactitud qué hora era pero de seguro no sería tan tarde porque estaban más que despiertos observando las estrellas destellando en el cielo nocturno en pleno bosque, Gohan se sentía tranquilo contemplando las estrellas junto a Trunks; a veces lo hacía solo pero esta vez era diferente, además de sentirse tranquilo… se sentía feliz al tener al pequeño a su lado, casi nadie venía a verlo debido a que esa zona del bosque era poco transitable y nada conocida pero tuvo suerte de haber escogido ese lugar para vivir por su cuenta, hace tiempo atrás había decidido abandonar a su madre, Chi-chi por motivos de seguridad y por el hecho de que a ella no le importaba el destino de la humanidad, de seguro lo habría obligado a estudiar sin dejarlo siquiera entrenar por su cuenta para detener a los androides. Por suerte había encontrado la paz y el lugar adecuado para entrenar en esa área del bosque y con ayuda de Bulma fue que obtuvo la casa en la que ahora vivía y en la que se dedicaba a observar las estrellas en el techo por las noches. Viendo las estrellas en el claro cielo nocturno del bosque por las noches, le recordaba los días en los que contemplaba aquellas diminutas esferas de luz con su sensei, Piccolo, con solo pensar en él tenía cierta nostalgia, lo extrañaba casi tanto como a sus otros amigos y a su padre, a veces, solo a veces deseaba que pudieran estar allí con él y con Trunks; bajo la mirada para encontrarse al pequeño descansando cómodamente junto a él en el techo, al parecer estaba cansado debido al entrenamiento de ese día y se había quedado dormido.

Gohan sonrió colocando su mano libre en la cabeza del menor jugando con sus mechones liláceos, se quedo mirando al cielo por un rato más hasta que el sueño comenzó a invadirlo también, con mucho cuidado se levanto y cargó a Trunks en sus brazos tratando de no despertarlo para llevarlo al interior de la casa y que pudieran descansar.

* * *

_Se puede ver una zona deshabitada, casi desértica, a lo lejos se ve una pequeña sombra corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, esa sombra le pertenece a Trunks pero ¿Por qué corría? ¿De qué estaba huyendo? Fácil, el pequeño de cabellos liláceos estaba intentando huir de #17 y #18, luego de ir volando hacia la ciudad más cercana porque al parecer había sido atacada por aquel dúo, el semi-saiyajin decidió hacerles frente por su cuenta pensando que sería capaz de detenerlos pero estaba muy equivocado…_ _aún no contaba con la fuerza suficiente para derrotarlos y estaba algo lejos de obtenerla, aún así no se daría por vencido, continuaría entrenando junto a Gohan para poder ayudarlo algún día a derrotar a esos malditos androides y por fin traer la paz que él tanto anhelaba._

 _Siguió corriendo aunque ya no tuviera la energía para hacerlo, estaba agotado y tenía múltiples heridas en el cuerpo producto de la reciente batalla contra los androides,_ _hablando de los androides… #17 y #18 aparecieron de forma automática frente a él, era obvio, ellos también podían teletransportarse; por un segundo se sintió vulnerable ante ellos, en lugar de estar protegiendo a la gente que luchaba por su supervivencia, a su madre y a Gohan, estaba corriendo por su vida intentando salvarse a sí mismo de aquellas odiosas máquinas que habían acabado con la vida de los amigos de su madre y de su sensei e inclusive con la vida de Vegeta, su padre._

_-¿A dónde crees que vas, niño?-preguntó #17 con los brazos cruzados._

_-Ni creas que vas a escapar de nosotros, la diversión apenas a comenzado-dijo #18 y vio a su hermano-¿qué dices #17? ¿terminamos con lo que empezamos?-_

_-Por supuesto, hermana._

_#17 se lanzó al ataque contra el semi-saiyajin mientras #18 se quedaba quieta esperando su turno para atacar también, el androide de cabellos oscuros se acercó peligrosamente al menor y le propinó una patada en la cara que lo hizo caer al suelo, Trunks logró incorporarse aunque su cuerpo temblaba, con la manga de su camisa logró quitar algo de sangre que brotaba de su nariz. Se puso en posición de ataque y se lanzó a pelear contra el androide pero como era de esperarse, este evadía casi todos sus golpes, aquellos intentos de pelea por parte del menor se le hacían divertidos y algo graciosos, era evidente que no sería capaz de ganarle. El androide decidió regresarle los golpes que el menor había intentado darle pero estos eran certeros y casi imposibles de esquivar, proporcionándole más dolor al menor del que podía soportar._

_#18 se cansó de esperar así que decidió que sería su turno de entrar en acción y darle su merecido a aquel semi-saiyajin que intentó arruinar su "juego" hace tan solo unos minutos atrás. Trunks no sabía qué hacer, no podía derrotarlos solo, necesitaba ayuda, los androides se estaban burlando de él, solo jugaban con él como si fuera un simple juguete al cual podían romper y después botarlo como si nada convertido en una especie de masa sanguinaria, el menor reaccionó al ver como la chica rubia quería atacarlo con un golpe en el rostro que por suerte pudo evitar a pesar de estar herido. #18 estaba a punto de lanzarle un rayo de energía a Trunks pero este pudo evitarlo y de un salto le dio una patada a la androide enviándola lejos de él haciendo que ella se estrellara contra el suelo creando una nube de polvo, cuando esta se disipó, #18 se incorporó quedando inclinada con una mano en la tierra seca y miraba a Trunks con enojo, su ropa estaba sucia y eso no le gustaba para nada._

_Nuevamente tanto #18 como Trunks se lanzaron al ataque, en un descuido por parte del menor, la androide lo sostuvo elevándolo a unos pocos metros del suelo, con una mano lo sostenía firmemente el brazo del menor y con la mano que tenía libre le daba golpes a diestra y siniestra, el dolor era indescriptible, Trunks hacía un gran esfuerzo para no gritar y llorar porque se juro a sí mismo y a Gohan que sería fuerte y que no lloraría por nada en el mundo._

_Justo cuando el pequeño de cabellos lilas creyó que sería su final, una figura conocida para él volaba directo al campo de batalla para ir a ayudarlo y quizás mantenerlo a salvo de los androides…_

* * *

Trunks abrió sus ojos de golpe, despertando de lo que parecía ser, una terrible pesadilla. No sabía qué hora era, pero supuso que aún era de noche porque la habitación donde se encontraba estaba completamente oscura, quiso volver a dormirse pero no pudo, esa pesadilla se le hacía recurrente, casi siempre despertaba en el momento que Gohan llegaba a rescatarlo de los golpes que le propinaba #18. Giró su cabeza para ver a Gohan quien descansaba profundamente y no daba indicios de despertar, con cuidado salió de la cama, como pudo se dirigió a la puerta en plena oscuridad, la abrio y la cerró detrás de él sin hacer ruido, necesitaba tranquilizarse, tener un momento a solas; de repente se acordó del techo de la casa-capsula donde hace unas horas atrás él y Gohan habían estado viendo las estrellas juntos, quizás eso ayudaría.

Pero de lo que no se dio cuenta, era el hecho de que Gohan no estaba dormido, solo estaba fingiendo, había escuchado como la puerta de la habitación se abría y luego se cerraba, también sintió el ki de Trunks dirigiéndose al techo de la casa-cápsula así que sin perder más tiempo, se levantó de su cama y salió de la habitación para subir al techo.

Ya casi estaba amaneciendo y Trunks se encontraba sentado en el techo observando el cielo, las estrellas de a poco se iban borrando, a pesar de que la atmósfera a su alrededor era calma y silenciosa, eso no lo tranquilizaba mucho, aún seguía pensando en la pesadilla que acababa de tener… por un lado, le preocupaba el hecho de que aún no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir peleando junto Gohan aunque sea ayudándolo a detener a esos androides y por otro lado, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le daba un poco de miedo la idea de morir bajo sus ataques, sabía que si llegaba a morir, su madre estaría adolorida al igual que Gohan, él era muy importante para ambos; para Bulma, Trunks era la única conexión que le quedaba con su familia, luego de haber perdido a sus padres y a todos sus amigos cuando los androides habían comenzado a atacar, y para Gohan, bueno… él era su mejor amigo, además de ser su aprendiz y la persona que ponía a entrenar día tras día para que mantenga la tierra a salvo no solo de los androides, si no de una posible nueva amenaza.

El pequeño semi-saiyajin se estremeció al escuchar unos pasos subir por el techo de la casa-cápsula, pudo reconocer que se trataba de Gohan ¿cómo supo que estaba ahí? Cierto que él también podía sentir su ki, casi olvidaba el hecho de que ambos pertenecían a una raza alienígena guerrera.

-¿G-Gohan? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó Trunks, el semi-saiyajin mayor no le respondió, en su lugar se quedo parado junto a él.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí, Trunks?-le preguntó Gohan mientras se sentaba en el techo cerca del menor. Trunks no sabía que responderle, por un lado quería contarle a su sensei sobre la pesadilla recurrente que lo perturbaba noche tras noche y también quería contarle sobre su pequeño temor a la muerte y no ser lo suficientemente poderoso para poder ayudarlo, pero otro lado de él le decía que lo mejor era no decirle nada, ocultarlo todo y así no causaría más problemas.

-Yo… no pude dormir, tuve una pesadilla y vine aquí para ver si podía conciliar el sueño-respondió Trunks.

-¿Una pesadilla? ¿Puedo saber de qué se trataba?-preguntó Gohan, Trunks no respondió, en su lugar desvió la mirada apenado, en verdad que no quería contarle lo que había soñado a su sensei, no es que no confiara en él pero no quería que se preocupara o que se molestara más con los androides sin motivo alguno.

-No puedo decírtelo, solo sé que esta pesadilla se hace muy… muy frecuente y me da miedo-dijo Trunks.

-No debes preocuparte por eso, las pesadillas suelen ser horribles y dan miedo, eso le pasa a todo el mundo-le dijo el saiyajin-mayor queriendo consolarlo.

-Excepto a ti…-murmuró Trunks en voz baja pero Gohan alcanzó a escucharlo.

-¿Piensas que yo no tengo pesadillas, Trunks? Por supuesto que sí-le dijo Gohan, Trunks giró la mirada para escuchar y ver a su sensei mientras este le hablaba-a veces sueño con mis amigos, con mi sensei Piccolo y como ellos terminaron muriendo en manos de los androides, intento ayudarlos pero cada vez que quiero hacerlo nunca lo logro, también sueño con mi padre, es extraño que diga esto pero ¿sabes? Lo extraño-

-Ya lo creo-comentó el menor de cabellos lilas, por unos minutos ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar pero por alguna razón, Gohan no podía apartar el contacto visual con su aprendiz, sus ojos le llamaban mucho la atención, desde hace un largo tiempo había pensado que los ojos de Trunks eran muy hermosos y ya sea de día o de noche, estos tenían un brillo indescriptible, un brillo similar al de las estrellas.

- _Dioses ¿cómo no lo pensé antes? Sus ojos son como el cielo estrellado que observo cada noche_ -pensó Gohan, salió de su trance al escuchar la voz de Trunks llamándolo-¿eh?-

-Gohan ¿por qué me estabas mirando de esa manera?-preguntó Trunks un poco incomodo por el contacto visual que mantenía su sensei con él.

-G-Gomenasai, Trunks… no quería mirarte de esa manera pero ¿alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que eres adorable?-dijo Gohan, un momento ¿qué? ¿por qué le había dicho eso? esperaba no haber arruinado el ambiente.

-¿Qué? No digas eso, Gohan ¡no soy adorable!-dijo Trunks un poco molesto por lo que le había dicho Gohan, aunque muy en el fondo de su ser agradecía que Gohan pensara que era adorable ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¡no podía aceptar el hecho de que su sensei pensara que era adorable! ¿qué estaba pasando con él? Desvió la mirada y pudo ver que el sol se estaba asomando en el horizonte ¿cuánto tiempo habían estado en el techo? Como sea, recordó que debían volver pronto a la Corporación Capsula antes de que el sol saliera por completo, probablemente su madre estaría preocupada por él, después de todo, no le había dicho que iría a pasar la noche con Gohan.

La Corporación Capsula no estaba muy lejos del bosque donde estaba la casa-cápsula de Gohan, ambos semi-saiyajines volaron lo más rápido que podían hasta las instalaciones. Cuando llegaron aterrizaron en la puerta principal e ingresaron al interior del edificio casi en ruinas, la atmósfera era silenciosa y la luz del sol se filtraba por las ventanas, de pronto escucharon unas pisadas, Bulma acababa de entrar a la sala usando una bata clara de dormir bajo su pijama, al ver a Trunks junto a Gohan se alivió un poco porque creyó que había salido a enfrentar a los androides en la noche por su cuenta pero no fue así, Trunks esta vez le dijo a su madre que solo había ido a pasar la noche en casa de Gohan, una vez que se aclaró la cuestión, Gohan se despidió de Trunks y Bulma, salió volando de la Corporación Capsula en tanto Bulma llevaba a su hijo a descansar un poco más, lo despertaría en cuanto el desayuno estuviera listo.

Gohan siguió volando, alejándose cada vez más de la Corporación Capsula y de su casa-cápsula instalada en las áreas más ocultas del bosque, llegó a una colina y se sentó en ella, necesitaba reflexionar, últimamente no sabía que le estaba pasando cuando estaba cerca de Trunks, sentía un mar de emociones y sentimientos invadir su mente y su corazón, estaba confundido, mejor dicho, su corazón estaba confundido respecto a lo que sentía en realidad por el pequeño de tan solo ocho años.

Trunks también estaba pasando por la misma situación, apenas llegó a su habitación se lanzó a su cama pero no pudo volver a dormirse y no se debía a la pesadilla porque ya la había olvidado hace unos momentos atrás, si no que se debía al hecho de él tampoco sabía lo que le estaba pasando, no podía negar que le había gustado que Gohan pensara que él era adorable y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, en parte tenía razón, wow, en eso de no mostrar todos sus pensamientos o emociones era muy parecido a su padre, Vegeta… pero eso no era lo que le importaba ahora, lo que le importaba y le preocupaba era saber que era lo que estaba sintiendo por su sensei, sea lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo pronto lo averiguaría…

* * *

Cerca del mediodía, una pequeña sombra pasó volando a través de los árboles del bosque y descendió hasta estrellarse contra el suelo, cuando la nube de tierra se disipó, se podía ver que la pequeña sombra le pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a Trunks quien había ido a buscar a Gohan para entrenar luego de desayunar con su madre, había aprovechado la oportunidad para ir a entrenar con él al ver que ella se iba a seguir trabajando en su laboratorio, a veces le entraba la curiosidad de saber en que estaba trabajando que pasaba gran parte del día allí adentro pero algunas veces le restaba importancia, ahora debía concentrarse en detener a los androides para que dejaran de matar gente inocente.

El menor intentó incorporarse pero no podía, estaba atrapado en ese pequeño cráter que se había creado en el suelo impidiendo que se levantara con normalidad, llevó una mano a los ojos para hacerles sombra y protegerlos de los rayos del sol, el cielo estaba despejado, no daba señales de que fuera a llover pero de pronto vio una figura acercarse volando rápidamente hacia él, trato de salir del cráter otra vez pero fue inútil ¿por qué no podía salir de allí? Gohan y él llevaban tan solo dos meses entrenando pero a pesar de todo no contaba con la fuerza necesaria para ayudar a su sensei, sus pensamientos se borraron al ver que aquella figura aterrizó justo debajo de él, pudo reconocer que era Gohan. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros lo estaba observando fijamente, ligeramente inclinado y eso solo provocó un leve sonrojo involuntario en el rostro del menor.

-¿Estás bien, Trunks?-preguntó Gohan, Trunks reaccionó al escuchar la pregunta de su mejor amigo y asintió, este le ofreció su mano para levantarse y aceptó, apenas tocó su mano, sintió una agradable calidez en ella, su sonrojo se incrementó un poco más-¿seguro que estás bien? Quiero decir, estas sonrojado-

-¿Eh? S-Sí, e-estoy bien-respondió Trunks-c-creo que solo tengo calor-

Gohan no respondió volvió a retomar su vuelo y Trunks hizo lo mismo, el entrenamiento al parecer no había acabado aún. Continuaron peleando entre ellos por unos minutos más pero el menor no podía concentrarse, aún seguía preguntándose porque se había sonrojado cuando Gohan se acercó a él… estaba casi seguro de que había sido por el calor, solo había sido eso, no podía ser otra cosa… pero ¿y si no fue el calor lo que provoco que se sonrojara de esa manera? ¡No! Imposible, de ninguna manera, sería tonto aceptar algo como eso… él… él no podía sentir algo más que amistad por su sensei ¿o sí? Salió de su remolino de pensamientos al recibir una patada de parte de Gohan que lo envió lejos de él.

-¡Concéntrate, Trunks! ¿qué te pasa? Si te distraes de esta forma no podrás pelear contra los androides-le dijo Gohan al ver que su aprendiz no estaba prestando atención al entrenamiento- -Bien, creo que por hoy es suficiente-

-G-Gomen, Gohan. Me quede pensando en algo-respondió Trunks, suerte que Gohan no le preguntó en qué pensaba si no la situación se tornaría incómoda, muy incómoda entre ellos y es que tanto el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas como el otro semi-saiyajin mayor no estaban muy seguros de lo que en verdad sentían el uno por el otro y no podían aclararlo aún, necesitaban un poco más de tiempo, cuando todo estuviera en orden, probablemente ahí descubrirían sus verdaderos sentimientos.


	5. Capítulo cuatro: You oughta know

_"I want you to know that I'm happy for you, I wish nothing but the best for you both. An older version of me, Is she perverted like me?Would she go down on you in a theatre?Does she speak eloquently?And would she have your baby?I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother"_

_You Oughta Know- Alanis Moissette_

Dos semanas, dos malditas semanas habían pasado desde que Gohan y Trunks tuvieron esa conversación en el techo de la casa-cápsula donde vivía el semi-saiyajin mayor. Desde ese entonces, Trunks había intentando mantener cierta distancia con Gohan, es más, intentaba no entrenar regularmente con él y eso le preocupaba porque ¿cómo pensaba vencer a #17 y #18 si no entrenaba con más frecuencia para volverse más fuerte? Si volverse fuerte era lo que Trunks quería ¿o estaba equivocado?

No es que Trunks no quisiera seguir entrenando con Gohan pero el problema era que el menor no podía concentrarse y tampoco esquivaba la mayoría de los ataques que recibía provocando que terminara la mayoría de las veces estrellado contra el suelo o una montaña cerca del área en la que ellos entrenaban, tan solo habían pasado dos semanas y aún no sabía qué era lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por Gohan, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien y claramente no iba a ser su sensei porque le daba vergüenza y dudaba si él pasaba por la misma situación, después de mucho considerarlo, una tarde al acabar el entrenamiento decidió que hablaría de lo que le estaba pasando con su madre, quizás ella podría ayudarlo.

Así que se propuso hablar con ella temprano por la mañana antes de ir a entrenar con Gohan, se despertó pero aún tenía algo de sueño debido a que estaba cansado por el entrenamiento de la tarde anterior, salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y camino a la cocina donde encontró a su madre preparando el desayuno, ella se percató de que su hijo había entrado.

-Buenos días-saludo Bulma sin mirarlo mientras cocinaba. Trunks tomó asiento y se quedo mirando cabizbajo la mesa pensando en cómo hablaría de lo que le estaba pasando con su madre ¿cómo podía decirle que estaba comenzando a sentir algo por Gohan pero no sabía que era con exactitud?-Trunks ¿estás bien?-la mujer de cabellos celestes vio que su hijo no la miraba y no le respondía-¡Trunks!-

-¿E-Eh?-Trunks reaccionó viendo a su madre sentada frente a él, no se dio cuenta de que el desayuno ya estaba en la mesa y ella tenía una taza de café en las manos.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Desde hace días te noto muy distraído, no solo yo, Gohan también lo noto-dijo Bulma, enseguida todo pensamiento que Trunks tenía en su mente se esfumó ¿qué? ¿Gohan notó que estaba distraído desde hace unos días? Dioses, ahora estaba más avergonzado que nunca y quería desaparecer en ese mismo momento.

-Mamá, yo… t-tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo importante…-le dijo el menor aún avergonzado por el hecho de que Gohan supiera que estaba distraído y no le iba bien en el entrenamiento.

-¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que estás distraído?-preguntó Bulma, Trunks solo asintió-bien, entonces dime ¿qué es lo que te está pasando? ¿Acaso hay alguien por ahí que te gusta?-

-¡¿Qué?! N-No ¡Por supuesto que no, mamá! No es por eso… b-bueno, si ¡si es por eso! pero e-es algo confuso-respondió Trunks-quiero decir, agh, no sé cómo explicarlo pero…-

-No tienes porque ocultar que te gusta alguien y mucho menos de Gohan, sabes que nosotros podemos ayudarte. Soy tu madre, Trunks. Ahora, dime ¿tan distraído te pones cuando piensas en ella? ¿Cómo es? ¿La conozco? ¿es bonita?

-Yo nunca dije que fuera una chica, e-esto solo me pasa cuando… cuando estoy cerca de Gohan, no sé que estoy sintiendo, no sé que me está pasando ¿tú sabes qué es? Necesito tu ayuda, mamá.

Bulma no sabía muy bien cómo ayudarlo, de las pocas personas que había en ese mundo tan devastado ¿por qué tuvo que ser específicamente Gohan? Ella sabía que eso estaba mal, Trunks no podía tener este tipo de sentimientos por Gohan, entendía perfectamente que él podía ser un hombre muy atractivo pero no quitaba el hecho de que era unos años mayor que él, por lo tanto, esa relación no sería bien vista… aún así ¿qué debía preocuparle eso? es decir, ambos eran semi-saiyajines pero también eran parte humanos y no podía tomar las decisiones de su hijo por él.

-Trunks, yo, no sé qué decir… no lo sabía pero necesito saber algo ¿de verdad estás enamorado de Gohan?-le preguntó Bulma, había escuchado lo que su hijo le había dicho desde un comienzo pero necesitaba saber si su pequeño tenía sentimientos ocultos por quien era su mejor y único amigo, la única persona en la que de verdad confiaba y lo comprendía además de ella.

-Sí, digo no… no estoy seguro, mamá-respondió Trunks cabizbajo, evitando cruzar su mirada con la de su madre.

-Bien, si no estás seguro, supongo que lo mejor que debes hacer es intentar averiguar qué es lo que siente Gohan por ti y luego, una vez que sepas lo que él siente podrás expresar mejor tus sentimientos ¿no lo crees?-le aconsejó la mujer de cabellos celestes.

-Sí, supongo que estás en lo correcto… gracias mamá.

Después del desayuno, Gohan había ido volando hasta la Corporación Capsula con la intención de ir a buscar a Trunks para poder entrenar juntos, apenas llegó, el menor estaba esperándolo y una vez lo vio se alejó de la ventana y se echó corriendo a abrazarlo, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se sorprendió al principió pero enseguida correspondió al abrazo, tal vez no era el abrazo que ambos querían pero al menos el pequeño de cabellos lilas intentaba demostrar todo su afecto en él. Pasaron cinco segundos de aquel abrazo y se separaron ligeramente sonrojados por lo que acababa de pasar, no se dieron cuenta de que cierta científica de cabellos celestes los estaba observando a lo lejos para no ser descubierta por ambos semi-saiyajines.

- _Esos dos se aman, aunque aún no se dan cuenta_ -pensó Bulma riendo para sus adentros- _espero que se den cuenta pronto… solo quiero que Trunks sea feliz. Ahh, bien, adiós a mi oportunidad de tener nietos algún día_ -

* * *

Más tarde ese día, estaban entrenando afuera en un campo donde a veces descansaban luego de terminar el entrenamiento. El entrenamiento comenzó con la fuerza de ambos semi-saiyajines en igualdad de condiciones pero nuevamente Gohan volvió a incrementar su ki superando al menor de cabellos lilas que intentaba contraatacar lo mejor que podía, continuaron peleando entre ellos durante un largo rato deteniéndose solo por unos minutos para descansar y poder comer algo, de esa forma podrían recuperar energías y seguir con su entrenamiento, ahora ambos contemplaban al sol que se estaba ocultando, no se habían ido a casa en todo el día y ese momento de tranquilidad entre ambos semi-saiyajines podría considerarse agradable y hasta casi perfecto.

-Oye, Trunks, tengo que felicitarte por el entrenamiento de hoy, creo que lo hiciste mejor esta vez y no te distrajiste como en estos días-comentó Gohan mirando al menor.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Hablas en serio, Gohan-san?-preguntó Trunks, sus ojos brillaban por la emoción y otra vez Gohan volvió a sentir esa ligera calidez que sentía cuando veía las orbes azules del menor.

-Claro que sí, te estás volviendo muy fuerte pero debemos seguir trabajando si quieres pelear a mi lado para vencer a los androides.

-Hai-dijo Trunks sonriendo-oye, Gohan… estaba pensando, no hemos ido a casa en todo el día y me preguntaba si ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa por unos días?-

Trunks se alejó volando de aquel campo y Gohan solo se quedó allí esperándolo, mientras esperaba a que Trunks volviera, no podía dejar de pensar en lo lindo que era, en cómo era capaz de darle sentido a su miserable existir y que con solo pensar en él, en Bulma y en todas las personas que conocía, tenía la fuerza necesaria para aunque sea impedir que los androides continuaran sembrando el caos y el temor por el planeta, no sabía muy bien que era lo que le estaba pasando, cuando estaba cerca de Trunks se sentía extraño, un extraño cosquilleo le recorría el vientre e intentaba todo lo posible por no sonrojarse cuando lo miraba o lo abrazaba, hallando consuelo de vez en cuando en esas tiernas muestras de afecto infantiles por parte del menor… ¡Dioses! Ya no podía seguir ocultándolo por más tiempo, Trunks le gustaba, le gustaba mucho y por mucho que lo intentara no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, sabía que en algún momento debía decirle al menor lo que sentía por él pero no ahora, no ahora, aún era demasiado pequeño como para comprender un sentimiento tan fuerte como el amor y lo más probable era que se asustaría si le decía lo que sentía por él.

Su mirada se desvió un poco y pudo ver como el pequeño de cabellos lilas volaba hacia él, enseguida aterrizó a su lado llevando lo que parecía ser una pequeña bolsa con sus cosas en ella, debido a que fue hasta su casa y regresó volando no había podido llevar muchas cosas, sobre todo porque no podía permitir que su madre lo descubriera, apenas termino de guardar todo lo que podía, abrió la ventana de su habitación y salió volando de la Corporación Capsula hasta el campo donde lo esperaba Gohan. Apenas lo vio, bajo la velocidad del vuelo y aterrizó a pocos centímetros de él, tan solo dio unos ligeros pasos con la intención de acercarse al semi-saiyajin mayor y hablar con él cuando Gohan enseguida alzó el vuelo sin consideración alguna o con intención de esperarlo como la primera vez que paso la noche en su casa-cápsula.

Trunks volvió a levantar el vuelo queriendo alcanzarlo, volaron por el bosque pasando las profundidades de este donde se encontraba la casa-cápsula de Gohan, el menor no entendía que estaba pasando ni a donde se dirigían pero luego sus dudas fueron confirmadas cuando vio el mar a lo lejos, espera un momento ¿por qué iban al mar? El sol ya estaba casi por ocultarse y el entrenamiento había acabado hace tan solo unas horas ¿qué sentido había el tener que estar allí? Apenas llegaron, aterrizaron en la arena, Trunks miro a su alrededor viendo que ya se había puesto de noche cuando aterrizaron pero eso aún no aclaraba sus dudas de porque estaban allí.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Gohan-san?-preguntó Trunks.

-Te traje hasta aquí para que comamos algo, seguramente debes tener hambre luego del entrenamiento ¿no?-pregunto Gohan a lo que el menor solo se limitó a asentir-bien, iré a buscar peces al mar, tú espera aquí y arma una fogata-

Gohan comenzó a quitarse el gi anaranjado que llevaba puesto y era tan parecido al de su padre, la única diferencia era que en vez de llevar grabado el símbolo que caracterizaba a Gokū, él había decidido poner su propio nombre en la espalda: " **飯** ". Trunks desvió la mirada para no tener que ver a su sensei quitarse el gi pero le fue casi imposible, tenía que reconocer que su cuerpo estaba muy bien trabajado debido a las batallas que ha tenido a lo largo de su vida contra #17 y #18 junto con el arduo entrenamiento, además ¿quién no podía resistirse a él? Estaba seguro de que si no estuvieran en una situación tan crítica como esa, cualquier chica hubiera cedido ante él ¿en qué estaba pensando? Por alguna razón que él mismo desconocía sintió celos y asco con solo pensar que una chica podría quitarle a la persona que más le importaba, después de su madre.

* * *

A los pocos minutos, ambos semi-saiyajines estaban sentados cerca de una fogata que el menor había hecho y habían colocado unos peces a cocinarse bajo el calor del fuego con ayuda de unas varas, Gohan vio que uno de ellos ya estaba casi listo así que tomó la vara apartándola del fuego.

-Ten, necesitas comer algo, Trunks-dijo Gohan ofreciéndole el pez para que comiera.

-Está bien-respondió Trunks tomando la vara con el pez pero antes de comenzar a comerlo siquiera, recordó algo importante-oye, Gohan-san… yo... solo estaba pensando que quizás, si no estuviéramos en una situación como esta, podrías encontrar a alguien que te guste ¿nunca lo has pensado?-

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué dices eso, Trunks?

-P-Por nada, solo… solo pensé que quizás mereces estar con alguien más y ser feliz-le dijo el menor ligeramente avergonzado, el color rosa comenzó a teñir sus mejillas, producto de dicha vergüenza que estaba viviendo, en eso escuchó como Gohan se levantaba de su lugar y se sentaba junto a él.

-Escucha, Trunks. No necesito a alguien más para ser feliz, por ahora tú y Bulma son lo único que me importa, además de proteger la tierra-le dijo el semi-saiyajin mayor colocando un brazo alrededor del hombro del menor acercándolo a él para darle un abrazo reconfortante-además, no creas que hace tiempo atrás todo era tranquilidad en la tierra, había enemigos que enfrentar los cuales eran poderosos pero no se comparaban en nada con los androides-

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad había enemigos para enfrentar en aquellos tiempos?-Trunks no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sí, bueno, no eran tan poderosos, al menos no para mi padre, él podía mantener todo bajo control a veces-respondió Gohan, quiso evitar mencionarle a Trunks que Vegeta en cierto tiempo había sido enemigo de su padre y de sus amigos cuando llegó a la tierra acompañado de ese sujeto llamado Nappa. La cena transcurrió, ambos hablaron de cosas triviales y Gohan recordaba de vez en cuando los momentos de tranquilidad en la tierra, cuando la cena terminó, las llamas de la fogata estaban a punto de consumirse-bien, ya es algo tarde, creo que deberíamos ir a descansar, retomaremos el entrenamiento mañana temprano-

Ambos semi-saiyajines emprendieron vuelo de regreso a la casa-cápsula de Gohan, entraron y se dirigieron primero al baño por turnos para lavarse los dientes, una vez hecho esto se prepararon para ir a descansar, Trunks se durmió a los pocos minutos pero Gohan no podía conciliar el sueño, se quedó mirando el cielo nocturno por la ventana de su habitación, la luz de la luna entraba a través de ella iluminando un poco el ambiente incluyendo al pequeño Trunks, el semi-saiyajin se volteó para verlo, no podía creer lo que estaba pensando pero aún bajo la luz de la luna, descansando tranquilamente, se veía tan tierno, sintió esas enormes ganas de acercarse y acomodarlo entre sus brazos para que se sintiera a salvo de las pesadillas, si es que llegaba a tener una.

- _¿Qué? ¡No! Contrólate, Gohan ¿en qué estás pensando? Él es solo un niño…mejor ve a dormir, estos pensamientos se irán en la mañana…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Mirai Trunks: Por favor dime que es una broma ¿cierto? ¿eso es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?
> 
> Mirai Gohan: Esperaba a que extendieras este capítulo un poco más ¿no lo crees? ¿qué paso?
> 
> Gomenasai, Gomenasai, de verdad pero casi se me estaban acabando las ideas escribiendo este capítulo y tuve que improvisar la mayoría de las escenas, es más, para la escena de la playa me base en uno de mis doujinshis de Dragon Ball que más me gustó, además he estado pensando este capítulo por tres días y creí que estaba escribiendo puras incoherencias pero creo que llegue a algo entendible...
> 
> Bien, para no desviarme más del tema, prometo que el próximo capítulo lo extenderé lo más que pueda... por ahora disfruten este y los anteriores, por cierto es probable que uno de los capítulos contenga escenas Lime pero serán leves, gomenasai, aunque me guste un poco el shota en la ficción, lamentablemente tengo que concientizarme lo mejor que pueda porque incluso en la ficción hay mucha gente que no acepta este tipo de relaciones, no solo por la NOTORIA diferencia de edad si no por el hecho de que es yaoi...
> 
> Malditos homofóbicos ¿Por qué no se van al infierno?... ¿Quien dijo eso? jejeje x'D
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, por favor dejen reviews, repito, prometo actualizar cuando tenga listo el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> N3k00Ch4n.


	6. Capítulo cinco: No hablaré de mi amor

_“Si a los engaños dieran premios, hubiera varios ya ganado. No me interesa tener novios, eso es historia, ya lo sé todo. ¿A quién crees que engañas? Él es lo que tú más quieres, ocultarlo tratas, es hermoso lo que sientes. No lo disimules, bien sabemos dónde está tu corazón”_

_No hablaré de mi amor- Película Hércules [Disney]._

El cielo estaba despejado bien temprano por la mañana, hacía algo de frió y solo había pocas nubes flotando pero no daban indicios de que fuera a llover, de pronto el cielo se llenó de luces de color celeste brillante y blanco, dos semi-saiyajines estaban entrenando arduamente esa mañana, la cosa se había puesto un poco más intensa luego de unos minutos, Gohan estaba cada vez más impresionado por la fuerza que Trunks incrementaba día tras día con los entrenamientos y lo mejor es que ahora el menor no estaba tan distraído como antes ¿será que por fin logró aclarar sus dudas? Eso esperaba…

Enseguida reaccionó al sentir que el menor le propinaba un fuerte rodillazo en los costados y luego lo lanzó hacía el suelo con un fuerte golpe que hizo que se estrellara contra la tierra creando una nube de polvo, al ver lo que había hecho, Trunks enseguida bajo volando y comenzó a buscar a su sensei entre la nube de polvo, enseguida distinguió una figura en la nube de polvo y supo que era Gohan, se alivió al saber que estaba bien.

-Gohan-san, lo siento mucho-Trunks aterrizó frente a su sensei-no sé que me paso yo…-

-E-Está bien, Trunks. No te preocupes-dijo Gohan levantándose como podía sujetándose un brazo, tenía el gi algo roto, lleno de polvo y su cuerpo tenía diversos golpes-has progresado bien, si continuas así es probable que tengas la fuerza necesaria para vencer a los androides algún día-

-¡¿De verdad crees eso?!-preguntó Trunks y Gohan solo asintió-sugoi, entonces te prometo que seguiré entrenando más y así seré tan fuerte como tú, Gohan-san-

-No deberías exigirte a ti mismo, ya lo dije antes, el entrenamiento no es para que gastes la energía de tu cuerpo, es para que aprendas a controlarla-dijo Gohan, Trunks solo se limitó a asentir ante lo que dijo su sensei, no estaba en posición de discutir y mucho menos ahora.

Trunks subió la mirada al cielo al igual que Gohan, ambos semi-saiyajines vieron que unas nubes comenzaron a aparecer y pronto el cielo se cubrió de ellas tornándose gris… ¡Dioses! Esto era malo, si el cielo estaba en esa condición eso quería decir que pronto iba a comenzar a llover, enseguida comenzaron a correr al bosque para mantenerse a salvo de la lluvia pero no fue de mucha ayuda, apenas entraron al bosque la lluvia se hizo más intensa, Gohan iba corriendo delante mientras Trunks lo seguía intentando alcanzarlo aunque de vez en cuando se chocaba por accidente con algunas ramas de los árboles ensuciando parte de su rostro y su camiseta con el logo de la Corporación Capsula. Continuaron corriendo por un tiempo más hasta que por fin encontraron un refugio: una especie de caverna ¡perfecto! Estarían a salvo por un rato o al menos hasta que pasara la lluvia. Gohan entró primero y Trunks entró después de él, ambos estaban completamente mojados debido a la fuerte lluvia que acababa de caer, con algunas ramas secas que encontró por el suelo de la caverna, Gohan hizo una pequeña fogata gracias a una ligera ráfaga de ki que lanzó con una sola mano, a pesar de haber encendido la fogata, Trunks temblaba de frío y Gohan pudo notar eso.

-Trunks, será mejor que te quites la camiseta o será peor-sugirió el semi-saiyajin mayor.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! N-no, Gohan-san… no quiero que me veas así-dijo Trunks levemente sonrojado, abrazándose a sí mismo para entrar en calor pero eso tampoco ayudaba, aún seguía temblando por el frío.

-Trunks, quítate la camisa, no querrás enfermarte ¿o sí?-preguntó Gohan.

-S-Se supone que los saiyajines no se enferman-respondió el menor aún temblando de frío, enseguida estornudo ligeramente, como si de un pequeño gatito se tratara al terminar esa frase, Gohan rodó los ojos con algo de burla y a la vez fastidio-e-está bien, me quitaré la camiseta…-

Trunks comenzó a quitarse la camiseta mientras que Gohan solo intentaba desviar la mirada hacia otro lado, una parte de él le decía que no había nada de qué avergonzarse, después de todo ambos eran hombres ¿no? Pero otra parte de él le decía que mejor evitara mirar al menor y no perderse en recorrer cada centímetro de su torso con la mirada porque las cosas podrían acabar muy mal entre ellos… bien, suficiente, ya no podía seguir escondiendo ese oscuro secreto por más tiempo, por mucho que le doliera aceptarlo, el semi-saiyajin mayor tenía que reconocer que se había enamorado perdidamente de su joven aprendiz.

-¿Gohan? ¡Gohan-san!-lo llamó Trunks sacando al joven de sus propios pensamientos-¿estás bien?-

-¿Uh? S-Sí, estoy bien, Trunks. No te preocupes.

-¿Seguro? Gohan, ahora resulta que no solo yo estoy distraído, tu también lo estas ¿puedo saber qué te pasa? Lo que sea que te este pasando puedes contármelo, prometo que no me enfadare.

-No puedo contártelo, no estoy seguro de lo que está pasando conmigo, Trunks pero te prometo que cuando tenga todos mis pensamientos en orden te lo contaré-dijo Gohan.

Trunks no dijo nada, con eso Gohan comprendió que el menor había entendido lo que quiso decirle, ambos se quedaron sentados en silencio contemplando las llamas de la pequeña fogata, Trunks temblaba pero esta vez el temblor por el frio era leve, el menor se arrastró lentamente por el suelo de la caverna hasta quedar frente a Gohan, el semi-saiyajin mayor bajo la mirada encontrándose con los orbes azules de Trunks y se sobresalto un poco al tiempo que el color rojo aparecía en sus mejillas indicándole que estaba sonrojado.

-¡T-Trunks! No aparezcas frente a mí de repente, casi me asustas.

-Lo siento…-Trunks apoyo ligeramente su frente con la de Gohan provocando que su sonrojo se incrementara más-no tienes fiebre pero estás frío-se apartó viendo que el semi-saiyajin aún tenía puesto su gi mojado-¿qué haces con la ropa mojada? Déjame quitártela, tú me dijiste que me podía enfermar si no lo hacía así que yo haré lo mismo por ti-

-N-No, estoy bien así, no te preocupes… pronto se secará-le respondió Gohan, Trunks no se quedaba conforme con la respuesta, enseguida colocó sus manos en la orilla de la playera anaranjada que formaba parte del gi de entrenamiento de Gohan e intentó quitárselo-no, Trunks, d-déjame… ¡Trunks!-

Gohan apartó como pudo al menor en su intento de quitarle aquella prenda que formaba parte de su gi, se quedaron mirándose fijamente por unos segundos, el ambiente a su alrededor era silencioso pero no era incómodo, afuera la lluvia caía con más intensidad que antes, el semi-saiyajin mayor desvió la mirada hacia las llamas de la pequeña fogata casi estaban a punto de apagarse, no supo si lo que hizo de pronto fue por impulso o necesidad de querer ayudar a Trunks pero todo lo que supo fue que termino con sus brazos rodeando la cintura del menor atrayéndolo hacia él en un cálido abrazo, quizás con eso se le pasaría el frío y dejaría de temblar tanto.

-G-Gohan-san ¿qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Trunks, Gohan no le respondió así que el semi-saiyajin más joven termino correspondiendo el abrazo de su sensei.

Los minutos volvieron a transcurrir en silencio alrededor de ellos, Trunks de a poco comenzó a cerrar los ojos, la calidez del abrazo por parte de Gohan le estaba dando algo de sueño, además, afuera seguía lloviendo pero el cielo estaba oscuro, tanto que parecía que fuera de noche y en efecto así lo era, cuando se quedo completamente dormido en los brazos de su sensei, Gohan observó al pequeño dormir y como sucedió la otra noche, se veía tan malditamente adorable cuando dormía, dudo por un momento en robarle aunque sea un pequeño beso mientras dormía pero se contuvo, a pesar de que había aceptado que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado del menor, sabía que lo que sentía por él estaba mal, es más, no podía acercarse, robarle un beso así como si nada, probablemente se despertaría y se daría cuenta, así que solo se quedo en su lugar abrazándolo y observó el lluvioso paisaje por la entrada de la caverna.

* * *

 

La noche transcurrió con tranquilidad, algunos rayos caían del cielo pero no llegaban a estrellarse cerca de la zona donde se refugiaban Gohan y Trunks, al llegar la mañana el cielo aún estaba nublado pero no llovía y algunos reflejos de los rayos de sol se asomaban por las nubes e iluminaban las gotas de lluvia de la noche anterior que guardaban los árboles, ambos semi-saiyajin salieron de la caverna, Trunks llevaba puesta su camiseta de la Corporación Capsula la cual ya se había secado durante la noche, apenas se asomaron a la entrada de la caverna, emprendieron vuelo hacia la casa-cápsula de Gohan, no habían estado allí en todo el día y lo mejor que podían hacer hoy era quedarse allí luego del entrenamiento que harían hoy.

Apenas entraron a la casa, Gohan encendió la pequeña radio que había en la cocina para escuchar si hubo algún ataque reciente de los androides, en caso de que eso pasara saldría a enfrentarlos por su cuenta… otra vez, intentaría convencer a Trunks de que se quedara porque no quería que corriera más riesgos, no después de lo que paso en la batalla que tuvieron hace dos meses atrás. Encendió la radio y durante toda la mañana mientras Gohan se ocupaba de hacer algo para el desayuno para él y Trunks, lo único que escucho fueron melodías al azar pero luego de unos minutos la transmisión se cortó.

- _Lo sentimos mucho, radioescuchas pero interrumpiremos esta transmisión por un momento para informarles que al parecer hubo otro ataque de los androides en el centro comercial de otra ciudad, ya casi han arrasado con todo lo que hay allí y solo unas pocas personas pudieron evacuar las instalaciones._

Enseguida Gohan se levantó dispuesto a salir volando al centro comercial que estaban atacando #17 y #18 para poder detenerlos, Trunks lo siguió con la mirada y también se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a salir volando con él e ir hasta allá a detener a los androides, detuvo a Gohan justo antes de que saliera volando rápidamente del lugar tomando la manga de su gi.

-Gohan-san ¿vas a ir a enfrentarlos tu solo? Yo quiero ir, quiero ayudarte, ya soy bastante fuerte y creo que puedo detener a uno de ellos-le dijo Trunks, Gohan solo lo miró, se zafó del agarre que aplicó el menor en la manga del menor y se giró quedando frente a frente.

-Ie Trunks, tu no iras a ayudarme esta vez, quédate aquí, creo que podre detenerlos solo-respondió Gohan.

-Ie, quiero ir a ayudarte, Gohan-san.  

-No lo harás, no ahora, tal vez creas que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlos pero no quiero que salgas herido otra vez-le dijo Gohan, era cierto lo que decía, le preocupaba, no, le asustaba la sola idea de pensar que el pequeño podría quedar herido nuevamente en su segundo enfrentamiento con los androides.

-Al menos déjame ayudarte como pueda ¿ne?-le pidió Trunks esperando poder convencer a Gohan y que lo dejara ir con él a la batalla, Gohan suspiró, era imposible decirle que no a ese niño, después de todo, sabía que el pequeño contaba con la misma determinación para ir a la batalla que heredó de su padre. Sin decir nada más, ambos semi-saiyajin salieron de la casa-capsula y emprendieron vuelo hacia el centro comercial donde se encontraban #17 y #18.  

* * *

 

Mientras los semi-saiyajines se dirigían volando hacía allí, dentro del centro comercial en uno de los tantos locales que aún no habían destruidos, se encontraba #18 buscando lo que parecía ser ropa nueva, el conjunto que llevaba puesto ya no le gustaba y quería tener algo diferente, ya había estado viendo otros locales pero la ropa que tenían allí no le convencía mucho, cuando eso pasaba, su hermano #17 aparecía para destruir el interior del local con sus rayos de energía y mataba a las pocas personas que había allí junto con algunos empleados del local dejando todo el lugar hecho un desastre y los cadáveres de aquellas personas inocentes tendidos en el suelo rodeados de lo que era un charco de su propia sangre.

Ese era el decimo local que la chica rubia estaba recorriendo esa mañana y la ropa que vendían allí era de su agrado, así que comenzó a buscar varios conjuntos para cambiarlos por el que tenía puesto incluyendo un par de chaquetas que hicieran juego, algunas personas que se encontraban allí miraban aterrorizadas y no se atrevían a decirle nada a la chica por temor a que ella los matara. Cuando termino de elegir su ropa, uno de los empleados del local la colocó en una bolsa con sus manos temblorosas evitando mantener contacto con la androide en todo momento, ella tomó la bolsa una vez que su ropa fue colocada dentro y salió del local, afuera la esperaba #17 quien ya estaba cansado de esperar y quería comenzar con la verdadera diversión.

-¿Ya terminaste, hermana?-preguntó #17 viendo a la androide.

-Sí, destruye este lugar, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-comentó #18 viendo el interior del local, la gente que aún se encontraba allí seguían escondidas sin dar indicios de querer al menos salir.

#17 obedeció a su hermana gemela quien solo era mayor por tres minutos de diferencia, levantó su mano lanzando rayos de energía al interior del local comenzando a destruir todo dentro, se podían escuchar los gritos de miedo y desesperación de la gente que se encontraba allí y esto solo hizo que el androide de cabellos oscuros se riera de una forma algo siniestra, justo cuando pensaba entrar al local (el cual ahora estaba en llamas por los rayos que lanzó) para acabar con las personas que estaban dentro, una sombra apareció volando y empujo al androide lejos de allí haciendo que se estrellara contra una columna de acero que había allí.

Gohan aterrizó justo frente al androide con la ira reflejada en los ojos, #17 logró incorporarse sin dificultad, aquel golpe no había sido nada comparado a lo que tenía planeado para el saiyajin, ambos se lanzaron al ataque y #18 se sumó a la batalla poco después mientras Trunks entraba al local que casi estaba siendo consumido por las llamas y sacó a las pocas personas que aún estaban con vida de allí para que evacuaran la instalación lo más pronto posible, los demás tan solo eran, como mencioné antes, unos cadáveres destrozados en el suelo, rodeados de un charco de su propia sangre. El pequeño semi-saiyajin sintió que la ira lo invadía aunque no era tanta como la de Gohan, no podía comprender por qué los androides hacían eso, matar personas inocentes por diversión, no era justo, en verdad que no era justo.

Por otro lado, el semi-saiyajin mayor seguía luchando contra los androides lanzándoles puños, patadas, ráfagas de ki pero estos no recibían ningún daño, parecía que la batalla no era nada para ellos, era un simple juego de niños. #17 le propinó una patada a Gohan en los costados mientras #18 le envió un rayo de energía haciendo que cayera al suelo pero Gohan se puso de pie antes de que se estrellara contra este, nuevamente regresó volando hacia los androides para hacerles frente, la pelea aún no terminaba y no pensaba rendirse, no hasta al menos haberlos detenido. #18 al ver que Gohan se acercaba a ella dispuesto a darle un golpe en el rostro, se alejo logrando esquivarlo y #17 se teletransportó detrás del semi-saiyajin propinándole otra patada que lo envió lejos estrellándose contra un local del segundo piso rompiendo los cristales de la entrada y haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared dejando algunas rajaduras en ella.  

Cuando Trunks sacó a la última persona que allí quedaba, salió del local y se acercó para ver lo que estaba pasando, pudo ver a Gohan salir de uno de los locales del segundo piso, también vio como #18 se acercaba a él dispuesta a atacarlo, el menor reaccionó y bajó volando hacia allá para impedir que ella le hiciera daño a su sensei, con tan solo una simple patada en la espalda baja de la chica rubia, logró empujarla lejos de Gohan, enseguida detuvo su caída antes de impactar contra el suelo y volteó su mirada para ver a Trunks, retomó su vuelo esta vez dirigiéndose hacia él, Trunks se percató de esto y enseguida se puso en posición de ataque pero Gohan apartó al menor lejos de la batalla recibiendo el ataque de #18 en su lugar.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Gohan?-preguntó Trunks levantándose del suelo.

-Trunks, no quiero que pelees contra ellos, entiendo que quieras ayudar pero no puedo permitir que te pase algo-le dijo Gohan, giro su mirada al ver como #17 preparaba otro rayo de energía dirigido a ambos semi-saiyajin-¡cuidado!-

Gohan aferró al menor con fuerza contra su cuerpo y lograron esconderse detrás de una columna de acero la cual se quemó derritiéndose un poco por el impacto del rayo, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros respiraba agitadamente, Trunks se separó bruscamente de Gohan, era claro que estaba molesto con él porque no quería que participara en la batalla que estaba teniendo contra los androides.

-No entiendo ¿qué rayos sucede contigo, Gohan? ¿por qué no quieres que vaya a pelear contra ellos? Dije que intentaría ayudarte como fuera posible ¡déjame ir a pelear!-dijo Trunks bastante molesto por la actitud que tenía su sensei con él y es que, últimamente no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba pasando con Gohan, primero tanto el menor como el semi-saiyajin se distraían en los entrenamientos al grado de casi no poder concentrarse y después evitaba hablar con él sobre que le estaba pasando.

-Trunks, escúchame… la razón por la que no quiero que te enfrentes a los androides es para que no salgas herido, no quiero que vuelva a repetirse lo que sucedió en la primera batalla-respondió Gohan, otra vez desvió la mirada al ver que #17 y #18 lo estaban buscando para continuar con la batalla porque esto aún no había terminado, volvió a ver a Trunks sosteniéndolo por sus hombros-tu me importas demasiado como para dejar que ellos vuelvan a hacerte daño y vuelvo a repetírtelo, por esa razón no quiero que pelees contra los androides-

El semi-saiyajin menor sintió que el color rosa le llegaba de nuevo a las mejillas, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Gohan se preocupaba por él? Por supuesto que si pero lo más importante ¿él le importaba? Le costaba creer que aquellas palabras hubieran salido de los labios del otro semi-saiyajin, a lo mejor estaba malpensando las cosas, Gohan no podía interesarse en Trunks ni importarle de la manera en la que el pequeño de cabellos lilas creía ¿o sí?

-¡Gohan! Sal ahora mismo, esto aún no ha terminado… además ya has tenido suficiente descanso ¿no lo crees?

Trunks reaccionó al escuchar la voz de #18 llamando a su sensei para que volviera a la batalla, Gohan se asomó detrás de la semi-derretida columna de acero y enseguida retomó vuelo para ir a enfrentarse otra vez a los androides, Trunks en cambio se quedo allí, detrás de la columna observando la batalla, las palabras que le había dicho Gohan hace tan solo unos momentos seguían rondando por su mente y le costaba algo de trabajo creerlas pero sobre todo procesarlas.

La batalla siguió como si nada, esta vez, solo por esta vez, Gohan había ganado la batalla, detuvo a los androides y estaba seguro de que ellos no volverían a aparecer para atacar más lugares como ese por lo menos por un par de días, observó como ambos hermanos se alejaban de allí ya cansados de “jugar” con aquel semi-saiyajin, su gi anaranjado estaba algo rasgado, tenía un par de agujeros en las mangas y su cuerpo estaba lleno de golpes y rasguños por estrellarse contra el local del segundo piso al que accidentalmente había destruido una pared, respiraba agitadamente producto del cansancio pero se sentía bien, por fin había logrado detenerlos aunque sea por un tiempo, rápidamente bajó volando hacía Trunks y ambos salieron de las instalaciones para ir a verificar que todas las personas que se encontraban allí hubieran evacuado a tiempo pero sobre todo que estuvieran a salvo. 


	7. Capítulo seis: Like the way I do

_"Tell me does she want you, infatuate and haunt you. Does she know just how to shock and electrify and rock you. Does she inject you, seduce you and affect you, Like the way I do, Like the way I do"_

_Like the way I do- Alexandre Papadopolous_

Los androides #17 y #18 se alejaban volando del ahora semi destruido centro comercial donde hace tan solo unos minutes se había desencadenado una batalla contra Gohan, #17 giró su mirada para asegurarse de que hubieran perdido de vista el edificio y en efecto así fue, no veía nada en kilómetros, en el suelo se proyectaba su sombra y la de su hermana volando en el aire, la ira recorría todo su cuerpo ¿cómo no iba a estar furioso si acababa de perder una batalla contra Gohan junto a #18? Cerró sus manos con fuerza creando unos puños, necesitaba golpear algo y pronto, solo de esa forma podía desquitar su ira. #18 se percató de que su hermano estaba enfadado, lo entendía, ella también estaba enfadada por haber perdido una batalla y tanto a ella como a #17 no le gustaba perder en un "juego", mucho menos cuando se trataba de uno creado por ellos y en donde se involucrara la muerte de personas inocentes.

-#17 entiendo que estés molesto porque perdimos una batalla pero no te preocupes, podremos vencerlos la próxima vez-le dijo #18 queriendo tranquilizarlo y de paso levantar su ánimo.

-Eso no me importa #18, sabes que odio perder un juego y tu también odias perder… debemos preparar un próximo ataque y así llamaremos la atención de esos saiyajines-dijo #17 aún molesto sin deshacer los puños que formo con sus manos.

-Mmmm, sugiero que en vez de planear ahora un próximo ataque, intentes desahogar tu ira golpeando algo ¿no lo crees, hermanito?

-No me digas así, no te quieras hacer la hermana mayor conmigo solo porque tienes tres minutos de ventaja.

#18 soltó una risa disimulada por haberse burlado del androide de cabellos oscuros, #17 comenzó a descender al tiempo que disminuía la velocidad de su vuelo, ella lo siguió y aterrizaron en medio de un bosque, #18 no entendía que estaban haciendo allí pero luego comprendió porque su hermano había aterrizado en ese lugar, era claro que siguió su consejo y se ocuparía de deshacer su ira por haber perdido una batalla contra Gohan. Rápidamente el androide se lanzó a atacar hacia la nada y de vez en cuando quemaba árboles con rayos de energía, #18 no perdió su tiempo y también se unió a su hermano atacando también hacia la nada o quemando árboles junto a él con sus rayos de energía.

* * *

En la casa-capsula de Gohan, ya había caído la noche, Gohan y Trunks habían terminado de cenar y se estaban preparando para ir a descansar, ese había sido un día emocionante pero complicado al mismo tiempo debido a que tuvieron que detener otra vez a los androides, además de eso se ocuparon de revisar que todas las personas que habían logrado evacuar el edificio estuvieran bien y nadie hubiera sido herido de gravedad, Gohan se lamentaba mentalmente no haber impedido que su pequeño aprendiz fuera a ayudarlo pero por suerte había evitado que siguiera peleando junto a #18. Una vez que ambos semi-saiyajines se prepararan para dormir, Gohan se quedó dormido casi al instante al igual que Trunks, era más que obvio el hecho de que estaban cansados y mañana debían seguir entrenando si querían estar preparados para otra posible batalla con los androides.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que se convirtieron en una hora y luego dos, durante la primera hora que pasó Gohan dormía tranquilamente pero al avanzar más el tiempo, el semi-saiyajin mayor comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro e intentaba sin éxito alguno tranquilizarse ¿por qué estaba así? Fácil, la razón era que estaba teniendo sueños indebidos y el protagonista de aquellos sueños morbosos era Trunks, esto no podía estar pasando… no podía estar teniendo ese tipo de sueños en donde su pequeño aprendiz era protagonista de ellos pero ¿qué podía hacer él para evitarlo? Nada, a fin de cuentas, uno no puede controlar lo que tu subconsciente intenta decirte o por lo menos proyectar en tus sueños con imágenes.

* * *

_-Gohan-san…_

_Gohan abrió los ojos, no podía ver nada, se encontraba en su habitación pero todo estaba sumido en total y completa oscuridad, reconocía esa voz pero no veía a la persona dueña de esa voz hasta que de repente, al girar su mirada se topo con unos lindos ojos azules y supo que aquellos ojos le pertenecían nada más y nada menos que a Trunks, aunque el menor se perdiera, entre todas las personas que había en el mundo, Gohan reconocería sus ojos, después de todo, conocía al menor desde hacía ya un largo tiempo, desde que era tan solo un bebé._

_-Gohan-san-volvió a decir Trunks en un susurro casi adorable sin dejar de mirarlo._

_La brisa de la noche era fría a pesar del clima cálido, ninguno de los semi-saiyajin la sentía debido a que tenían el cuerpo igual de cálido que el propio clima de esa noche, Trunks estaba sentado sobre el vientre de Gohan, el tacto de su piel contra la del hombre joven era agradable y suave, Gohan no podía soportarlo más, el pequeño era demasiado tentador y caería en su trampa si continuaba susurrando su nombre o hablando de esa forma tan atrayente para él, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera…_

_Con cuidado toma las pequeñas manos de Trunks y las coloca sobre su pecho, el menor se sonroja levemente y sus manos comienzan a recorrer el pecho de su sensei sin rastro de vergüenza alguno, comenzó a acercarse un poco más y Gohan se incorporó de forma que pudiera aunque sea dejarle un leve beso en la mejilla a Trunks, sus labios apenas rozaron con su mejilla pero ese contacto hizo al pequeño estremecerse ligeramente. Los orbes negros de Gohan recorren el cuerpo de Trunks, desde su pequeño y no tan desarrollado miembro hasta su traviesa sonrisa, por un momento en su mente se produce un torbellino de pensamientos relacionados con la culpa y el terror porque sabe que lo que hará con el menor es moralmente incorrecto._

_Pero aún así, es algo inevitable, no puede resistirlo, lo desea y mucho, desea cuanto antes poder poseer su pequeño y suave cuerpo, llenarlo de marcas para que quien las vea sepa que Trunks era solo suyo y de nadie más, su propio miembro se excita por debajo de su pantalón de dormir con tan solo pensar en todo lo que hará con el menor. Con ternura y cariño beso sus mejillas, su nariz y su frente dejando para el final lo que ha estado anhelando desde hace ya un largo tiempo, básicamente desde que el pequeño tan solo contaba con cinco años de edad: sus labios._

_Nuevamente Gohan se acercó a Trunks acortando la poca distancia que los separaba, ladeó ligeramente su cabeza para poder tomar esos pequeños, suaves y dulces labios entre los suyos, Trunks abrió los ojos en un claro estado de shock pero después se dejo llevar y correspondió como pudo el beso aunque lo hacía de forma torpe e inexperta ya que era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, el menor nunca pensó terminar así y mucho menos con Gohan. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se separó del menor para continuar su recorrido por todo su cuerpo con sus cálidas y ásperas manos, no sabe siquiera en qué momento, Trunks termina con un sinfín de marcas en todo su cuerpo el cual fue explorado por su sensei._

* * *

Trunks despertó al escuchar los extraños sonidos que su sensei estaba haciendo mientras dormía, claro, lo que no sabía era que Gohan estaba soñando cosas indebidas con él, el menor comenzó a preocuparse por él ¿le estaba pasando algo? ¿acaso estaba comenzando a enfermarse? Si era así, lo más probable era que no podrían entrenar mañana y el menor tendría que ocuparse de cuidar a Gohan ya que era la única persona que estaba con él en aquella casa capsula. Con cuidado de no despertar a Gohan, se subió lentamente a su cama y se acercó para ver que estaba pasando con él, lo miro detenidamente por unos minutos para luego llevar su mano a su frente, la sintió algo cálida pero no tenía fiebre, no entendía que estaba pasando con Gohan ni porque respiraba de esa manera mientras dormía.

- _Me pregunto con quien estarás soñando…_ -pensó Trunks, reaccionó al escuchar a Gohan hablando en sus sueños, bueno, no hablaba en sí era más bien un susurro pero el menor pudo entender lo que estaba diciendo.

-Trunks… Trunks…

No, esto no estaba pasando ¿Gohan estaba soñando con él? Por alguna razón sintió su corazón latir de emoción con tan solo saber que su sensei estaba soñando con él, sacudió su cabeza disipando sus pensamientos, estaba ahí por una razón y era ayudar a Gohan, con cuidado retiró la sábana que ocultaba parte de su cuerpo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve tono rosa al notar un bulto no tan prominente en los pantalones de Gohan, ahora si que no entendía nada ¿qué era eso? ¿acaso se había puesto así por estar soñando con él? Entonces con eso más lo que le dijo en el centro comercial esa mañana enfrentando a los androides ya confirmaba que Gohan si tenía sentimientos ocultos por él, sentimientos más allá de la amistad pero él no diría nada, no le diría que ya lo sabía, debía esperar a que Gohan se lo dijera personalmente.

Suficiente, Trunks ya no podía seguir escondiéndolo por más tiempo, tenía que demostrarle a Gohan de alguna forma, aunque estuviera dormido, lo que sentía por él, con suma lentitud y cuidado coló una de sus pequeñas manos dentro del pantalón de dormir que Gohan llevaba puesto, apoyándola en el bulto por sobre la ropa interior haciendo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros gimiera ante el tacto y se estremeciera, eso asustó un poco a Trunks y estaba a punto de quitar la mano de allí y retirarse pero una mano tomó su pequeña muñeca impidiéndoselo, era Gohan.

-No, no te detengas… ah, sigue Trunks…-dijo Gohan con los ojos entreabiertos, sin verlo, obviamente, desde el punto de vista del menor, debía creer que seguía soñando.

Trunks simplemente obedeció y comenzó a acariciar aquel bulto con lentitud logrando que su sensei se estremeciera y gimiera más ante el tacto, de a poco aumento la velocidad hasta que luego de unos segundos se detuvo y decidió ir un poco más allá, no sabía que estaba haciendo pero estaba más que dispuesto en ayudar a Gohan. Retiró su mano dejando de tocar aquel bulto, tomó el borde de los pantalones de Gohan con ambas manos y comenzó a bajarlos con cuidado pero justo cuando estaba por continuar, Gohan de repente abrió los ojos y se incorporó de forma que quedó viendo fijamente al pequeño de cabellos lilas.

-¿T-Trunks? Tú… ¿q-qué está pasando?-Gohan miro un poco más hacia abajo y pudo ver que el menor casi le había bajado los pantalones en su totalidad, un fuerte sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Gohan al verse en esa situación y más frente a Trunks quien tan solo era un niño-¡¿qué me hiciste, Trunks?! Respóndeme-

Rápidamente tomó una almohada escondiendo su erección de la vista del niño, Trunks lo miro con vergüenza y ligera culpa al mismo tiempo, ahora estaba más que arrepentido de haber hecho algo así mientras su sensei dormía, sintió que lo había molestado y peor aún faltado el respeto, no sabía qué hacer para reparar ese error. Gohan se quedo mirándolo fijamente esperando una respuesta, Trunks tomó aire para calmarse ya que se prometió no sentirse mal ni llorar ante nadie, se prometió que sería fuerte sin importar la situación en la que se encontrara y no pensaba romper esa promesa, no ahora.

-Gohan yo…-Trunks finalmente habló pero se quedo callado por un segundo buscando las palabras para explicarle a su mejor y único amigo y la persona que más amaba lo que acababa de ocurrir-yo… me desperté porque escuche que estabas respirando irregularmente, gemías mientras dormías y no sabía que te estaba pasando ¡de verdad! Me acerque a ver que te pasaba, si tenías fiebre o algo así pero de pronto me tope con… bueno, ya sabes, "eso" y solo quería ayudarte-

-Bien, entiendo que quisieras ayudarme pero lo que hiciste estuvo mal, Trunks-dijo Gohan un poco molesto y avergonzado por tener que escuchar con palabras de su pequeño aprendiz lo que había tratado de hacer, lo peor es que casi correspondía a sus acciones, tuvo suerte de no llegar más lejos-no vuelvas a hacer algo así sin mi consentimiento y tienes suerte de que no hayas llegado más lejos si no, no sé qué hubiera pasado…-

-Gomen, no quería molestarte, Gohan-san-se disculpó Trunks avergonzado y arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

-Está bien, no te preocupes por eso, no quise regañarte pero recuerda que no vuelvas a hacer algo así, la próxima vez me despiertas ¿de acuerdo? Yo… puedo solucionar esto-dijo Gohan intentando evitar explicarle al pequeño como hacía para solucionar ese "problema" que se había presentado en su parte baja por estar soñando con él de una forma totalmente inapropiada-será mejor que descanses, mañana debemos ponernos a entrenar-

Trunks solo asintió, con lentitud se alejó de su sensei, bajo de su cama y se dirigió a la suya propia, se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, el sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas producto de la vergüenza no desaparecía, cerró con fuerza los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño y calmar su sonrojo hasta que finalmente lo logró quedándose dormido en pocos minutos, por otro lado; Gohan se quedo sentado en su cama mirando hacia la ventana, se llevó las manos al rostro refregándose los ojos y despeino su cabello negro con frustración y culpa, no podía creer que casi había correspondido a las acciones de Trunks estando dormido, creyó que estaba soñando pero no fue así, de verdad que tuvo suerte de no llegar más lejos porque lo más probable era que terminaría haciendo algo con el pequeño de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría.

Debía hacer algo pronto y evitar que algo como eso volviera a repetirse, Trunks aún era demasiado joven como para tener ese tipo de contactos con el semi-saiyajin mayor, por mucho que Gohan lo deseara, no podía aprovecharse de él de esa manera, pasaron diez, quince, veinte minutos en los que el semi-saiyajin se quedo despierto pensando que podía hacer hasta que finalmente llegó a una conclusión: Trunks no se quedaría en su habitación mañana por la noche, lo mejor que podía hacer por el bien de ambos era mantenerlo distanciado aunque sea por unos días, a la noche siguiente prepararía una cama improvisada en el sofá de la sala, la decisión ya estaba tomada y no había marcha atrás.

- _Es lo correcto, no puedo permitir que esta situación se vuelva a repetir, Trunks es muy pequeño y aún no está listo para este tipo de cosas_ -pensó Gohan- _quizás si lo mantengo alejado de mí, podré deshacerme de estos pensamientos indebidos y solo lo veré como lo que era antes, un amigo y nada más_ -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mirai Gohan y yo vemos a Trunks con cierto deje de molestia y enojo, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se da cuenta de ello*
> 
> Mirai Trunks: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?
> 
> Te miramos así porque nos dimos cuenta que tu eres un maldito mentiroso.
> 
> Mirai Gohan: Es verdad lo que N3k00 dice, eres un mentiroso, tu no le tienes miedo a casi nada.
> 
> Mirai Trunks: Ok, Ok, admito que te engañe, Gohan-san pero no hay que molestarse, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo ¿recuerdas?
> 
> Tienes razón u_u *hablo entre dientes* ¡Maldita sea! siempre la tienes...
> 
> Mirai Gohan: Buen punto, no puedo enojarme contigo por algo así, mi Ouji. Tú lo has dicho, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo.
> 
> Bien, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado ¿cómo le ira a Gohan aplicando la *cof cof* estúpida *cof cof* ley del hielo sobre Trunks? ¿Podrá aclarar sus dudas y confusiones respecto a sus sentimientos por el menor? eso lo sabrán muy pronto x'D
> 
> Por favor dejen comentarios, les mando un abrazo telepático y virtual a todos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo n_n
> 
> N3k00Ch4n.


	8. Capítulo siete: Seré

_"Hoy golpeo en mi puerta tanta soledad, harto del silencio desde que no estás. Hay melancolía en la habitación, el frió castiga mi razón, porque sé que es prohibido nuestro amor. Sentí, juegue, perdí y este pobre corazón que desea el perdón de dios. Seré tu grito y silencio, seré tu frió y calor, seré tu tierra y cielo, tu pájaro en vuelo por ti seré"_

_Seré- Luciano Pereyra._

Otra noche transcurrió con normalidad en la casa-capsula donde vivía Gohan, tanto él como Trunks estaban agotados luego de un largo día de entrenamiento y esa misma noche, Gohan terminó de tender un par de cobijas gruesas sobre el sofá.

-Listo, aquí es donde dormirás esta noche, Trunks-le dijo Gohan.

Era lo mejor para ellos estar distanciados unos días, sobre todo después de lo que el pequeño había intentado hacerle la noche anterior y más cuando Gohan aún se sentía confundido respecto a sus sentimientos hacia el niño de ocho años. Trunks no dijo nada, solo miro el sofá inconforme y algo triste y después sus orbes azules se dirigieron a ver a su sensei.

-No quiero quedarme aquí, quiero quedarme contigo.

-Gomenasai pero no se puede.

Gohan se fue directo a su habitación en tanto Trunks se subió a su "cama" improvisada, bueno, al menos era cómoda y se puso a observar el oscuro paisaje por la ventana centímetros arriba de la misma, se apoyó con una mirada triste en el marco y suspiró… era inútil, no importa cuánto lo intentara o cuanto lo demostrara, Gohan jamás iba a quererlo de la misma forma en que él lo quería porque solo era un niño, después de pensarlo por unos minutos decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer por él era dejarlo en paz y rendirse, renunciar a esa vida de grandes sentimientos en pequeño cuerpo, de aprender a lidiar con esa sensación de indiferencia y esa ligeramente cálida sensación en su vientre cuando él le hablaba, lo miraba o le sonreía…

Gohan, Gohan… era todo lo que quería, era lo único que podía pensar, era lo único que necesitaba, finalmente lo había aceptado: estaba completa y totalmente loco de amor por él, porque era más valiente que nada, no le rendía cuentas a nadie, siempre quería mantenerlo a salvo del peligro, era hábil, inteligente, incansable… el pequeño de cabellos lilas no tenía palabras para describirlo, Gohan era más que perfecto, para él era como un dios, uno al que siempre tendría fuera de su alcance solo por algo tan insignificante como la diferencia de edad.

* * *

Pasadas dos horas, Gohan se dio cuenta de que su idea de mantener cierta distancia entre él y Trunks no estaba funcionando como quería, pues era en lo único que podía pensar y no es que lo no hubiera tratado de evitar, suspuestamente a estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrado a todas las ideas que salían de la cabeza de ese pequeño monstruo… dioses, estaba comenzando a perder la poca cordura que le quedaba ¡y todo por su culpa! Ese niño de cabellos lilas lo volvía loco, lo embriagaba, lo intoxicaba, era tan adorable y además le daba sentido día tras día a su miserable existencia con su afecto y su forma de ser, estaba comenzando a sentir una atracción poco natural por Trunks, sabía que eso estaba mal y era algo enfermizo pero muy en el fondo de su mente no podía negar la sola idea de querer poseerlo, besarlo, hacerlo suyo. Cómo desearía no haberlo detenido ayer que bajó sus pantalones y acercó su cabeza a su miembro.

- _Agh, no_ -pensó Gohan confundido colocando su cabeza bajo la almohada intentando quitar ese insano pensamiento de su cabeza.

-Agh…-Trunks se alejó de la ventana y fue a acurrucarse entre las cobijas que habían sido colocadas en el sofá ¿por qué Gohan no podía entender lo que sentía por él?

Esa misma mañana antes de que saliera el sol, Gohan bajo a ver a Trunks con la intención de llevarle otra manta en caso de que tuviera frio pero solo se quedó quieto en su lugar observándolo dormir y después salió de la casa ocultando su ki para que el menor no lo sintiera.

Trunks intentó convencer a Gohan durante dos largos días pero nada parecía funcionar para aunque sea volver a dormir con él, no fue sino hasta una tarde luego de entrenar que lo vio inclinarse para sacar una polilla de un charco de agua cuando supo como tenía que hacer para convencerlo, debía hacer que el semi-saiyajin mayor tuviera compasión por él y esa misma noche ejecutó su estrategia a la perfección…

Gohan estaba descansando cómodamente en la cama de su habitación cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría y pudo sentir el ki de Trunks acercarse a él, enseguida despertó y se acomodó en la cama quedando sentado en ella.

-¿Qué sucede, Trunks?-preguntó Gohan refregándose los ojos por el cansancio.

-Gohan-san, no puedo dormir, tuve otra pesadilla-respondió el pequeño esperando que esa estrategia convenciera a Gohan para dejarlo dormir en su cama.

-¿Otra vez? Tranquilo, todo estará bien, puedes quedarte conmigo pero solo por hoy.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¡Arigato, Gohan-san!-dijo Trunks emocionado, en el fondo de su mente se felicitaba a si mismo porque su estrategia había funcionado. Rápidamente el menor subió a la cama de su sensei, se acostó junto a él y se durmió abrazando a Gohan, este no desaprovechó la oportunidad y por mucho que intentó resistirse, terminó colocando un brazo alrededor de la pequeña cintura del menor atrayéndolo más hacia él para que descansara mejor.

* * *

_* Cinco años después…*_

Cinco años han pasado desde que Gohan y Trunks aceptaron lo que sentían el uno por el otro pero a pesar de ello, durante ese lapso de tiempo ninguno de los dos aún se ha atrevido a confesar lo que sienten frente a frente, sobre todo Gohan, este de a poco intenta salir de su estado de confusión para así poder atreverse a decirle a su aprendiz lo que siente por él y que ha estado guardando por un largo tiempo pero hoy no sería la excepción. Esa mañana los androides habían atacado otra ciudad, muchas personas habían intentado escapar como podían debido a que sus vidas corrían grave peligro estando en un lugar tan concurrido como ese, #17 y #18 se encontraban dentro de un complejo de departamentos semi destruido porque habían aparecido hacia poco y comenzaron a lanzar ataques, rayos de energía con el fin de espantar a las personas que vivían en ese edificio, suerte que Trunks estuvo alerta ante la situación, salió de la Corporación Capsula volando hacia la ciudad donde se encontraban los androides y en menos de veinte minutos ya se encontraba dentro del edificio semi destruido revisando si había quedado alguien que no pudo escapar a tiempo.

#17 caminaba entre los restos de pintura descascarada que se había caído del techo y polvo, al igual que Trunks estaba buscando si aún había personas en el edificio, de ser así se encargaría de matarlas una por una o quizás los haría pedazos con un simple ataque de energía, mientras caminaba se puso a silbar una canción que a cualquiera le daba el ambiente de estar dentro de una película de terror y ciencia ficción, #18 se encontraba apoyada contra una de las paredes del edificio observando a su hermano, ninguno de los dos se percató de que Trunks se encontraba allí también, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas al ver que los androides se encontraban en el mismo lugar que él, hizo todo lo posible por pasar desapercibido.

Se asomó por la puerta de una de las habitaciones al escuchar un suave sollozo en el interior de esta, miró a su alrededor y pudo ver una niña que no tendría más de seis o siete años sentada contra la pared abrazando sus piernas temblando de miedo, hacía un enorme esfuerzo para no llorar, tenía el cabello desordenado y la cara sucia. Al ver a Trunks casi grita pero el semi-saiyajin le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio porque si gritaba llamaría la atención de #17 y #18, salió asegurándose que ninguno de los androides estuviera cerca pero para su mala suerte #18 aún se encontraba ahí, rápidamente entró a la habitación y sacó a aquella niña de ese edificio a punto de colapsar, se alejó volando tan rápido como pudo pero no se percató de que #17 había salido del edificio y estaba observando hacia donde se dirigía.

- _¡Te encontré!_ -pensó el androide de cabellos oscuros quien sin perder más tiempo siguió volando a Trunks que llevaba consigo a la niña.

Llegaron a una casa destruida donde se refugiaban más personas que habían evacuado otros sectores de la ciudad y el edificio donde Trunks había encontrado a la niña, aterrizó en el interior de la casa dejando a la niña en el suelo, estaba asustada y observaba el ambiente con la mirada buscando a sus padres pero no los encontró allí.

-Ya estas a salvo ¿te encuentras bien? ¿estás herida?-preguntó Trunks revisando a la pequeña para verificar que no tuviera ninguna herida de gravedad.

-E-Estoy bien pero… no veo a mi mamá, quiero ver a mi mama, ella no está aquí ¿dónde está?-le respondió la niña, las lágrimas caían por su sucio rostro. #17 había llegado a la casa, camino lentamente revisando el interior de esta y viendo que había humanos refugiados en ella, y que Trunks estaba con ellos, decidió aparecer de improvisto y luego atacar.

-Escucha, no sé donde pueden estar tus padres pero pronto los encontraremos… tranquila, todo está bien ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo Trunks, la niña solo asintió tranquilizándose un poco y abrazó al semi-saiyajin quien correspondió al abrazo pero ese adorable momento duro menos de un segundo porque de pronto #17 se asomó en la entrada de aquella casa semi destruida asustando a las personas que estaban allí-corran ¡corran!-

Trunks condujo a los refugiados a la salida incluyendo a aquella niña que acababa de salvar, el androide de cabellos oscuros salió de ahí, subió volando hasta quedar a pocos metros arriba de la casa, comenzó a crear rayos de energía y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los lanzó sobre la casa debajo de él creando una potente explosión provocando que el impacto diera con la mayoría de las personas que estaban escapando del androide incluyendo a la pequeña niña que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas había intentado proteger, despertó viendo todo borroso pero supo que se encontraba tendido en el suelo, cerró los ojos para aclarar su visión y cuando lo hizo, #17 y #18 se encontraban parados cerca de él y comenzaron a caminar para acercarse más, Trunks intentó retroceder como pudo pero volvió a quedar tendido en el suelo respirando agitadamente, viendo a los androides con ira por lo que acababan de hacer.

-Vaya, vaya… mira a quien tenemos aquí, hermana-comentó #17 mirando a Trunks tendido en el suelo.

-Es el aprendiz de Gohan, no tengo dudas respecto a ello-dijo ella, avanzó unos pasos más para verlo un poco más de cerca-y por lo que veo se ve muy lindo-

-¡Cállate, monstruo!-le gritó el menor enojado apartándola, #18 solo rodó los ojos en señal de molestia y se alejó quedando parada otra vez junto a su hermano. #17 vio a su hermana y después volvió a ver a Trunks sonriéndole con maldad y cierto deje de ¿perversión? Imposible, Trunks sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, quizás estaba imaginando cosas, ese maldito androide no tenía sentimiento alguno que no fuera el de matar a miles de personas frente a sus ojos.

-No le hables así a mi hermana ¿entendiste?-dijo #17, ahora fue su turno de acercarse a Trunks pero lo hizo de forma peligrosa, primero lo pateó haciendo que quedará recostado en el suelo, luego con cierta brusquedad lo volvió a levantar y tomó al menor por la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos-mmm… no estás nada mal, niño, no te molestaría que me divierta contigo un rato ¿o sí?-

-¡No! ¡Ya dejame!

Trunks se apartó bruscamente del androide de cabellos oscuros, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía para poder tomar vuelo dispuesto a irse lejos de allí pero #17 apareció teletransportandose frente a él bloqueándole el paso haciendo que el semi-saiyajin retrocediera asustado, respiraba agitadamente y tenía la sensación de que estaba reviviendo una de sus múltiples pesadillas relacionadas con ese dúo… justo antes de que #17 pudiera hacerle algo, Gohan apareció volando y aterrizo frente a él para impedir que lastimara a su aprendiz, #18 lo vio de lejos y se acercó al otro semi-saiyajin.

-¡Oye! ¿te importa? Por si no lo notaste estábamos a punto de divertirnos con tu amigo-dijo la chica rubia, Gohan obviamente no iba a responder ante las palabras de la androide y enseguida se lanzó al ataque, Trunks no desaprovechó la oportunidad y también se lanzó a atacar a #17. El androide y Trunks al comienzo tuvieron una pelea equilibrada, atacando y contraatacando cuantas veces quisieran pero luego de un rato #17 se "aburrió" de la forma en que estaban peleando, así que decidió intensificar las cosas, en un descuido de parte del menor aprovechó la oportunidad para darle una fuerte patada en el rostro junto con un rodillazo en el estomago haciendo que el menor perdiera por un segundo el control de su levitación mientras luchaba con aquel androide, por suerte reaccionó a tiempo y se dirigió volando hacia él a toda velocidad, atacó con varios puñetazos en el rostro y #17 no los recibía, si no que se concentraba en esquivarlos con una sola mano.

Por otro lado, mientras Trunks enfrentaba a #17, #18 y Gohan llevaban a cabo su propia batalla, la chica androide lanzaba rayos de energía con amabas manos hacia el semi-saiyajin pero este lograba esquivarlos con agilidad acercándose peligrosamente a ella y una vez que quedaron frente a frente, Gohan la empujó con una patada giratoria en los costados provocando que fuera cuesta abajo a estrellarse contra los árboles que había cerca del área, #18 se incorporó acomodándose un mechón de cabello rubio que cayó sobre sus ojos, retomó su vuelo acercándose a Gohan y nuevamente volvieron a atacarse y contraatacarse con toda la fuerza que tenían, aunque la androide ni se esforzaba en esquivar o recibir los ataques de aquel semi-saiyajin. De pronto la androide levantó un dedo apuntando hacia Gohan creando un poderoso rayo de energía el cual fue lanzado hacia él enviándolo lejos de ella.

Trunks se dio cuenta de que su sensei (y la persona que amaba en secreto desde hacía ya un largo tiempo), estaba en problemas, rápidamente fue volando a ayudarlo pero #17 fue tras él y lo detuvo haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo con el androide de cabellos oscuros encima suyo, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas intentó apartarse como pudo pero sintió como #17 lo tomaba de las muñecas con fuerza apoyándolas contra el suelo impidiendo que escapara para ir a ayudar a Gohan.

-Hey ¿A dónde crees que vas, niño?-preguntó #17 recorriendo el cuerpo del menor debajo suyo con la mirada, Trunks lo miro con una ligera expresión de duda y shock porque no tenía ni idea de lo que el androide estaba a punto de hacer con él, enseguida se estremeció al sentir como #17 tomaba el borde de sus pantalones con una sola mano.

-¿Q-Qué haces? Suéltame maldito ¡no me toques!-le gritó Trunks queriendo liberarse de aquella situación para ir a ayudar a Gohan pero fue inútil, era imposible escapar del agarre que le estaba imponiendo el androide, se sentía débil ante él y eso no le gustaba.

Gohan se percató de lo que #17 estaba a punto de hacer con Trunks y se teletransportó rápidamente evitando otro ataque de #18 para aparecer frente al androide de cabellos oscuros, apartándolo lejos de Trunks, el menor solo se quedó allí observando, no podía siquiera levantarse debido a lo que acababa de pasar. El semi-saiyajin mayor acorraló al androide contra un árbol mirándolo a los ojos de forma amenazante, no podía creer que casi había tenido el maldito privilegio de abusar de su mejor amigo y aprendiz, eso lo molestaba de alguna forma ¿acaso se sentía celoso? No, imposible, solo quería proteger a Trunks porque era una de las pocas personas que le importaba y nada más.

-¿Qué sucede, Gohan? No le hice nada a tu aprendiz si es que te estás preguntando eso-le dijo el androide riéndose de él.

-¡Cállate! Ahora escúchame bien, Trunks es alguien muy importante para mí y hasta podría llegar a dar mi vida por protegerlo si es necesario, juro que si vuelves a tocarlo de esa forma te arrepentirás de tu existencia ¿quedo claro?-preguntó Gohan con un tono amenazante que solo hizo reír al androide, esto solo molestó más al semi-saiyajin quien con un fuerte golpe logró lanzar a #17 lejos de él, regresó rápidamente a donde estaba Trunks y como pudo lo cargó en su espalda-vámonos, Trunks-

El menor se aferró fuertemente a la espalda de Gohan y ambos se alejaron volando de aquel lugar dando por terminada la batalla de ese día, #18 vio a ambos semi-saiyajines alejarse y caminó a donde estaba su hermano quedando parada cerca de él, el viento soplaba despeinando un poco sus cabellos rubios haciendo que algunos mechones taparan sus ojos.

-Hm, ya se fueron, es una pena que no hayas podido divertirte con Trunks-le dijo #18 a su hermano, este no le respondió, tan solo se levanto del cráter que había creado en el suelo por el golpe que le dio Gohan, miró hacia el horizonte por donde se habían ido ambos semi-saiyajines.

-Eso no importa, pronto nos volveremos a ver y tendré una nueva oportunidad-le dijo #17 sin ver siquiera a la chica rubia.

* * *

Esa misma tarde Gohan y Trunks se encontraban dentro de la casa cápsula descansando de la batalla que acababan de tener con los androides, Gohan estaba en la cocina preparando unas tazas de té para él y para Trunks, el menor en cambio solo permanecía sentado en el sofá que en cierto tiempo fue su cama cuando se quedo a pasar unos días allí siendo pequeño, su mirada estaba perdida hacia la nada y abrazaba con fuerza sus rodillas intentando tranquilizarse, seguía sin poder creer que #17 haya intentado tocarlo de esa manera y él nunca había sentido o vivido algo similar con nadie, ni siquiera con Gohan a quien le tenía mucho respeto, cariño y aprecio y lo quería más que como un simple amigo aunque el otro semi-saiyajin no lo quisiera entender. Reaccionó al escuchar los pasos de Gohan entrar en la sala, colocó las tazas de té en la pequeña mesa, Trunks intentó tomar la taza pero sus manos temblaban y accidentalmente termino derramando el líquido endulzado en la mesa.

-G-Gomenasai, Gohan-san…-se disculpó el menor queriendo reparar ese error que había cometido-no quise hacerlo, yo…-

-No te preocupes, entiendo lo que te está pasando. Lo que te hizo #17 no fue agradable, aún debes tener esa mala sensación en tu cuerpo pero ya se te pasará-respondió Gohan sentándose junto a Trunks pero este al ver que se sentó junto a él, se alejó como pudo hasta que su espalda chocó con el apoya brazo del sofá-hey, tranquilo, no tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte nada-

-Lo sé pero sigo recordando lo que pasó esta mañana, Gohan-san-dijo Trunks volviendo a acomodarse con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, abrazando sus rodillas buscando algún consuelo que al parecer nunca iba a llegar-por un momento yo… tuve la sensación de que estaba viviendo una de mis pesadillas, no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo Gohan, intenté escapar pero no pude-

-Está bien, lo que me importa ahora es que estás a salvo y que #17 no llegó a hacerte nada-dijo Gohan, por un momento hubo un ligero pero incómodo silencio, algo dudoso, Gohan se acercó a Trunks y rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, lo atrajo hacía él para sentarlo en su regazo y darle un reconfortante abrazo para que olvidara ese mal rato como cuando el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas era tan solo un niño e iba a su habitación por las noches en busca de consuelo porque tenía una pesadilla, lo que Gohan nunca supo es que esa había sido una simple artimaña por parte del menor para poder dormir con él en la misma cama sin ninguna intención más grande que esa.

-Oye, Gohan-san ¿por qué me abrazas así? Sabes que ya no soy un niño ¿cierto?-Trunks se estremeció al principio por la acción pero de a poco correspondió el abrazo que le dio Gohan, sintiendo su calidez en aquel contacto, era agradable, con tan solo pensar en eso sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de color rojo.

-No me importa, solo quiero ayudarte, Trunks-respondió Gohan sin dejar de abrazarlo, dioses, hasta su voz era reconfortante en algún sentido y eso solo incrementó más el sonrojo del menor quien escondió su cara en el pecho de Gohan, este solo lo miró con preocupación-oye ¿estás bien? ¿tienes fiebre?-

-¿Q-Qué? N-no, para nada, e-es por otra cosa.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y puedo saber qué es?

Trunks se apartó un poco para ver a Gohan, ahora estaba nervioso ¿qué debía decirle a su sensei? ¿debía decirle la verdad o solamente mentir como lo había hecho todos estos años? Decidió que ya no debía seguir escondiendo más esos pensamientos y sentimientos indebidos hacia Gohan, ahora mismo se atrevería a decirle al semi-saiyajin lo que sentía por él, solo esperaba que no sintiera asco u odio hacia él o lo peor, que lo rechazara, aunque el menor ya se había preparado mentalmente en caso de que Gohan lo rechazara.

-Gohan-san yo… h-hay algo que he intentado decirte desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo Trunks sin dejar de mirar a su sensei a los ojos, buscando las palabras adecuadas para poder transmitirle sus sentimientos más profundos-e-escucha, no sé cuando comenzó todo esto pero… yo… um…-

El semi-saiyajin más joven no pudo seguir hablando, se había perdido por un segundo en los oscuros ojos de su sensei, su corazón comenzó a latir como loco dentro de su pecho, estaba claro que aquel amor que sentía por él desde hacía ya un largo tiempo se había hecho más y más fuerte, Gohan solo se quedó viéndolo fijamente esperando a que le dijera lo que tenía que decirle.

-Trunks, ¡hey, Trunks! ¿Acaso tienes algo que decirme?-preguntó Gohan sacándolo de su trance, Trunks no dijo nada, en su lugar solo se acomodó de forma tal que sus piernas quedaran aferradas levemente en la cintura del hombre de cabellos oscuros y pudieran verse frente a frente, analizo con detenimiento el rostro de Gohan ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan malditamente atractivo? Ni él mismo lo sabía, lentamente llevó una de sus manos al cabello de Gohan corriéndoselo con mucho cariño y cuidado de su frente provocando que el semi-saiyajin mayor se sonrojara levemente por la acción de su amigo-T-Trunks ¿qué estás haciendo?-

-Tú solo relájate y siente…-esas fueron las únicas palabras que Trunks le dijo a Gohan antes de acercarse un poco más a él acortando la poca distancia que los separaba, el sonrojo en las mejillas de Gohan se incrementó un poco más ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que el menor tenía pensado hacer pero sus dudas fueron confirmadas al sentir que los labios del menor rozaban ligeramente con los suyos provocándole un leve escalofrió que recorrió su espalda, de repente Trunks reaccionó al ver lo que había hecho y se apartó bruscamente de su sensei fingiendo que nada había ocurrido, el sonrojo no desaparecía de las mejillas de ambos.

-Trunks…-dijo Gohan queriendo encontrar las palabras para preguntarle al menor porque hizo lo que acababa de hacer pero en lugar de eso se quedo callado, sacudió su cabeza despejando su mente de aquel trance y volvió a ver al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas-uh, s-será mejor que volvamos a la Corporación Capsula, ya es tarde ¿no lo crees?-

-¿Eh?-era cierto lo que Gohan le decía, Trunks supuso que quizás su madre estaría esperándolo-s-sí, tienes razón, hay que irnos.

Ambos salieron de la casa-capsula de Gohan y se dirigieron volando a la Corporación Capsula, era un alivio que no se tardaran tanto en llegar y más si iban volando, apenas llegaron a la entrada, Bulma salió a recibirlos, abrazó a Trunks y también a Gohan agradeciéndole por haber traído a Trunks a casa ya que ella lo había estado esperando desde hacía un largo tiempo, después de que Gohan se hubiera quedado a comer con ellos (invitación de Bulma) este se despidió y se alejó volando de regreso al bosque, Trunks se despidió de su madre y subió a su habitación para poder ir a descansar pero apenas se acostó en su cama le tomó un largo rato dormirse, su mente aún recordaba el casi beso que había tenido con su sensei, de a poco fue cerrando los ojos por el cansancio, deseando que ese momento se volviera a repetir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ve con un poco de odio a Mirai Gohan y le da un golpe en la cabeza similar al que le dio Bulma a Mirai Trunks en "Dragon Ball Súper"*
> 
> Mirai Gohan: Ouch ¿por qué me golpeaste? ¿qué hice ahora?
> 
> Gohan baka ¿Por qué no besaste a Trunks cuando se te presentó la maldita oportunidad? no te preocupes, no estoy enfadada contigo si no con #17 y conmigo misma ¡No puedo creer que ese maldito casi tuviera el privilegio de abusar de Trunks!
> 
> Mirai Trunks: No me lo recuerdes -.-
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me disculpo por la tardanza, esta vez lo extendí un poquito más, no se preocupen que en los próximos dos capítulos escribiré menos acción y un poco más de romance y drama emocional.
> 
> Mirai Gohan: Espero que cumplas con tu palabra
> 
> Sí, sí, haré lo que pueda... solo no me presionen para escribir, además no me falta nada para llegar a los diez capítulos, traducirlos y postearlos en la página "Boxer & Rice" Dejen reviews, les mando un abrazo telepático y virtual a todos, nos vemos en otra ocasión.
> 
> N3k00Ch4n.


	9. Capítulo ocho: Friday I'm in love

_“Monday you can fall apart._  
_Tuesday Wednesday break my heart_  
_Oh, Thursday doesn't even start_  
_It's Friday I'm in love”_

_Friday I’m in love- The Cure_

_El sol comenzaba a asomarse poco a poco detrás del océano que lo cubría dando paso al amanecer y con ese amanecer, el comienzo de un nuevo día, dos semi-saiyajines se encontraban entrenando en la playa, habían salido de la casa-capsula ubicada en las profundidades del bosque mucho antes de que amaneciera y se dirigieron volando hacia la playa para comenzar a entrenar, debían volverse más fuertes si querían seguir deteniendo a los androides, el entrenamiento comenzó apenas aterrizaron en la playa y siguió hasta ese preciso momento en el que el sol estaba asomándose de su escondite detrás del océano. Gohan comenzaba a tomar más ventaja con el pasar del tiempo pero esta vez la cosa se tornaba difícil para el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, no tenía dudas luego de cinco años entrenando con Trunks de que este de verdad tenía potencial y sangre de guerrero, lo estaba superando día tras día y era probable que dentro de poco le tocaría enseñarle la transformación de súper saiyajin._

_Sus pensamientos fueron borrados al sentir un golpe en su abdomen por parte del menor que tan solo lo hizo retroceder unos pocos pasos en la arena húmeda y fría debido al agua del mar, Trunks se lanzó nuevamente contra él para atacarlo, Gohan no se dejaría engañar otra vez, rápidamente intento mantener una posición de defensa pero eso no lo ayudo en mucho, el menor se acercó a él y le propino una fuerte patada haciendo que se cayera de espaldas contra la arena, eso le dolió un poco a Gohan porque a pesar de que la arena estaba mojada no se había ablandado lo suficiente como para amortiguar la caída, sin saber cómo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía al semi-saiyajin arriba suyo con una mirada amenazante y respirando agitadamente, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que por poco a Gohan se le cruzó la idea de incorporarse para unir sus labios con los del menor pero enseguida se sonrojo al pensar en ello ¡maldición! Desde que casi se besaron aquella tarde en la casa-capsula no podía quitarse la sola idea de querer volver a repetir ese momento con el menor, Trunks se percató de que Gohan estaba sonrojado y que no lo miraba si no que su mirada se desviaba hacia la arena._

_-Gohan-san, oye ¿estás bien?-preguntó Trunks tratando de hacer que su sensei lo mirara de nuevo aunque sea por unos segundos._

_-S-Sí, e-estoy bien. No te preocupes, eso no fue nada-respondió Gohan sin mirar siquiera al menor, se incorporó para poder levantarse de la arena, Trunks se dio cuenta de ello y enseguida se quito de encima de su sensei para pudiera levantarse con más facilidad, el sonrojo que el semi-saiyajin mayor tenía en sus mejillas no se había ido del todo-creo que fue suficiente por hoy-_

_Avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar frente al menor, Trunks sintió su corazón latir con fuerza por unos segundos y el color rosa volvió a hacerse presente en su rostro, no podía evitar sentirse así cuando estaba con Gohan y más después de lo que sucedió aquella tarde en la casa-capsula, al igual que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, el menor deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese momento volviera a repetirse y gracias al cielo ese deseo se estaba volviendo realidad. Abrio los ojos al sentir como Gohan colocaba una mano detrás de su cabeza acariciando sus hebras de color lila, aquel tacto estremeció un poco a Trunks pero al mismo tiempo lo consideraba adorable de su parte, nuevamente cerró los ojos y se rió tontamente como lo haría cualquier persona enamorada, ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos sin articular palabra alguna, no había necesidad de hacerlo, las miradas lo decían todo._

_-G-Gohan…_

_-Trunks, yo… hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo-dijo Gohan un poco nervioso y ¿avergonzado? Podía ser pero Trunks estaba listo para lo que su sensei tuviera que decirle-no me es fácil decirlo porque sé que aún eres un niño y esto no lo puedo tomarlo a la ligera pero te lo dire de todas formas, Trunks… tú... tú me gustas-_

_El leve sonrojo que el menor tenía en su rostro incrementó un poco más ante las palabras dichas por Gohan, esto no estaba pasando, simplemente no estaba pasando ¿acaso Gohan acababa de decirle que le gustaba? Debía ser un maldito sueño y de ser así no quería despertar nunca más, observó detenidamente como Gohan bajaba su mano lentamente de su cabeza para apoyarla en su hombro, se inclinó un poco hasta quedar a la altura del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas, Trunks simplemente se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que estaba viviendo en ese momento, Gohan acortó la poca distancia que los separaba para poder rozar sus labios con los del menor en un intento por querer volver a repetir lo que paso aquella tarde…_

* * *

 Trunks abrió de golpe los ojos, pudo ver que se encontraba en su habitación, entonces ¿todo había sido un sueño? Lamentablemente si, suspiro con algo de frustración cerrando una de sus manos en forma de puño ¿por qué tuvo que despertar de aquel sueño tan agradable? Parecía tan real, supuso que tanto su corazón como su subconsciente estaban intentando mostrarle lo que tanto deseaba y ninguno de los dos estaba equivocado… ¡diablos! La ansiedad lo estaba carcomiendo vivo, necesitaba volver a ver a Gohan, quería decirle de una buena vez lo que sentía por él y poder cumplir su más anhelado deseo. Rápidamente busco su ropa, se vistió, salió de su habitación y bajo casi corriendo las escaleras que lo llevaban a la planta baja de la Corporación Capsula, no tenía mucho tiempo, debía encontrarse con Gohan lo más pronto posible pero justo cuando estaba por llegar a la salida, se encontró con su madre caminando por el mismo pasillo que él, ella se detuvo mirándolo extrañada porque no entendía que le pasaba a su hijo para que corriera de esa forma.

-¡Trunks! Buenos días, no te vi venir ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué corres tan rapido? ¿A dónde tienes que ir?-preguntó Bulma apenas saludo a su hijo.

-Hola, mamá, yo… solo tengo que ir a ver a Gohan-respondió Trunks, quiso irse pero la mujer de cabellos celestes se lo impidió.

-¿Te vas tan pronto? No tienes que hacerlo y tampoco debes tener tanta prisa, Gohan te estará esperando para entrenar ¿lo sabías?

Sí, ya no era un gran secreto para Bulma que Trunks entrenara con Gohan regularmente, hace tan solo dos años atrás el secreto había salido a la luz por un interrogatorio por parte de la científica y después de que Gohan hablara con ella e incluso tratar de convencerla de que necesitaba que Trunks siguiera entrenando para continuar protegiendo la tierra en su lugar en caso de que algo le llegar a pasar, Bulma lo entendió y dejó que Trunks siguiera entrenando, así que ahora ella siempre estaba enterada de cuando su hijo salía para ir a entrenar.

-E-Es que tengo que decirle algo importante y si no lo hago ahora, nunca lo haré, mamá-le dijo Trunks esperando a que ella lo dejara salir de una buena vez, se le estaba agotando el tiempo y debía ser rápido si quería reunirse con Gohan lo más pronto posible, salió volando de la Corporación Capsula para dirigirse a las profundidades del bosque donde estaba ubicada la casa-capsula.

* * *

 Por otro lado, Gohan estaba pasando por la misma situación o quizás peor, ya que él también había tenido el mismo sueño donde se encontraban en la playa luego de una larga mañana de entrenamiento, le confesaba a su joven aprendiz sus sentimientos y en ese mismo lugar casi se besaron de no ser porque el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros despertó súbitamente de ese extraño sueño, algo no estaba bien con él y (al igual que Trunks) de vez en cuando recordaba el casi beso que habían tenido esa tarde en la sala de su casa cuando lo abrazo queriendo reconfortarlo de lo que había pasado con #17, necesitaba aunque sea unos minutos para pensar en esa situación y en el sueño que acababa de tener, si llegaba a ver a Trunks se armaría de valor y le confesaría de una vez por todas lo que sentía por él, no podía seguir posponiéndolo por más tiempo, era ahora o nunca.    

Salió a dar un pequeño recorrido por el bosque donde vivía para poder despejar su mente y poder pensar como le confesaría sus sentimientos al menor de cabellos lilas, mientras caminaba se puso a pensar en el sueño junto con lo que pasó aquella tarde, por un lado su mente quería negar que algo como eso en verdad había pasado y que siguiera manteniendo la relación de amigos, sensei-aprendiz, casi hermanos que Gohan tenía con Trunks pero por otro lado, su corazón le pedía a gritos que dejara de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el ahora adolescente de trece años y que volviera a recrear lo que fue un casi beso entre ellos ese día. Justo cuando Gohan estaba por decidir si hacerle caso a su mente o a su corazón, vio una sombra dirigiéndose hacia él, rápidamente se puso en posición de ataque creyendo que se trataba de los androides pero su alivio fue grande al ver que solo se trataba de Trunks.

-¡Gohan-san!-dijo Trunks aterrizando a unos pocos metros del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, comenzó a caminar acercándose a él.

-Trunks ¿qué haces aquí? Veo que estás emocionado por comenzar a entrenar ¿no es así o estoy equivocado?-preguntó Gohan, sabía exactamente a qué venía Trunks pero quería evitar que eso pasara aunque sea por un par de horas.

Trunks mentalmente tuvo ganas de darse un facepalm ¿qué acaso Gohan era idiota o solamente fingía serlo para jugar con él? No era por eso que había ido a verlo, pero no le quedaba otra opción que mentirle a su sensei aunque no fuera bueno en ello.   

-S-Sí, es verdad, vine para comenzar a entrenar, Gohan-san-respondió Trunks riéndose nerviosamente a lo que Gohan solo le sonrió al ver que estaba en lo correcto o al menos eso era lo que creía él.

-Bien ¿qué estamos esperando? Comencemos.

Ambos semi-saiyajines emprendieron vuelo alejándose del bosque para poder ir a una zona asilada donde no hubiera edificios, ni personas, ni animales cerca, de esta forma no correrían el riesgo de herir a alguien o llegar a destruir algo, aterrizaron en el suelo una vez llegaron, tanto Gohan como Trunks se pusieron en posición de ataque y comenzaron a entrenar con la misma rutina de casi todos los días, intercambiando golpes, contraatacando, lanzando esferas de ki por parte de ambos semi-saiyajines; siguieron así por un buen tiempo hasta que alcanzaron el límite de sus fuerzas, Trunks ya había llegado a su límite hacia unos minutos pero intentó mantenerse fuerte y continuar peleando contra su sensei, cosa que no funciono porque fue derribado nuevamente con un ataque de Gohan que lo envió al suelo. El semi-saiyajin mayor al ver lo que había hecho quiso acercarse a ver si Trunks se encontraba bien pero en lugar de eso decidió que lo asustaría un poco, por alguna razón se dirigió volando rápidamente hacia él y aterrizo quedando encima del menor mirándolo de forma amenazante, al percatarse de esto, Trunks sintió que estaba reviviendo el sueño que había tenido esa mañana pero la situación era al revés ya que Gohan estaba encima de él.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que, al igual que en el sueño, Trunks tuvo el maldito impulso de querer incorporarse y besar a Gohan, o por lo menos rozar nuevamente sus labios con los suyos y finalmente poder cumplir lo que tanto estaba deseando. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente ante tal pensamiento, desvió la mirada intentando ocultar su sonrojo más fue inútil.

-Trunks ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Gohan preocupado al notar el ligero sonrojo en el rostro del menor.

-E-Estoy bien, Gohan…-respondió Trunks avergonzado, Gohan suspiro aliviado de que no haya herido a su aprendiz, se apartó de él para extenderle su mano y así ayudarlo a incorporarse, Trunks no rechazó la oferta esta vez y tomó la mano de su sensei para poder levantarse del suelo.

Ya casi era mediodía, los rayos del sol estaban un poco fuertes pero no daban calor, Gohan y Trunks fueron volando hacia un río que había cerca del área donde estuvieron entrenando esa mañana para conseguir algo de comer, descansarían un poco luego de un intenso entrenamiento, tarde o temprano debían admitir lo que sentían el uno por el otro y contarse mutuamente lo que habían soñado no podían seguir evitándolo por mucho más tiempo, sobre todo Trunks quien estaba ansioso por querer decirle a Gohan lo que sentía por él pero se esforzaba por mantenerse tranquilo y que Gohan no lo descubriera y comenzara a preguntarle si le pasaba algo. Tal y como sucedió la noche que fueron a la playa, Gohan se ocupo de ir a buscar peces para él y Trunks mientras el menor se ponía a buscar césped seco y algunas ramas o raíces secas para poder encender una fogata.       


	10. Capítulo diez: Trouble

_"I never meant to cause you trouble,_   
_And I never meant to do you wrong,_   
_And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,_   
_O no, I never meant to do you harm"_

_Trouble- Coldplay_

Unos destellos naranja, azul, celeste y blanco resplandecían en el cielo cubierto con tan solo unas pocas nubes, allá arriba se estaba desatando una violenta batalla entre dos semi-saiyajines y un duo de androides, cada uno combatía por su cuenta de forma equitativa pero la pregunta importante aquí era ¿qué hacían peleando en el cielo en lugar de estar en el suelo? ¿cómo es que habían llegado a esta situación? Todo había comenzado cuando los androides #17 y #18 decidieron ir a atacar un campamento de refugiados no muy lejos de la Corporación Capsula por puro aburrimiento y por querer buscar algo con que "divertirse".

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Aprovechando que Gohan y Trunks aún no habían aparecido, fueron volando velozmente al campamento y con sus rayos de energía comenzaron a destruir las tiendas donde se escondían los humanos que estaban viviendo temporalmente allí, al menos hasta que reconstruyeran sus hogares una vez que el desastre acabara, al primer impacto varias personas comenzaron a correr del área aterradas, #17 se dio cuenta de esto y con tan solo un disparo de energía mataba a la mayoría de las personas que estaban huyendo de él._

_-¿A dónde creen que van? ¡no huyan cobardes!-dijo #18 riéndose mientras lanzaba esferas de energía por toda el área._

_-Es cierto, hermana. Solo estamos jugando, la diversión apenas ha comenzado-comentó #17 sus ojos vieron a una mujer que estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía con un bebé en brazos y rápidamente se teletransportó a ella-oye ¿cuál es la prisa? No tienes porque irte tan pronto-_

_-A-Aléjate de mi, por favor no me hagas daño-le dijo la mujer con un hilo de miedo en la voz, vio al bebé que cargaba en sus brazos-mejor no le hagas daño a mi bebé, si quieres mátame a mi pero no mates a mi bebé-_

_-Déjame pensarlo… no-dijo #17 levantando su mano y preparando una esfera de energía-#18, ayudame a acabar con ellos-_

_El androide de cabellos oscuros junto con su hermana estaban a punto de acabar con esa mujer y su bebé de no ser porque Gohan y Trunks aparecieron interfiriendo en aquella escena, rápidamente Trunks sacó a aquella mujer lejos del área mientras Gohan se encargaba de enfrentar a los androides, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas dejo a la mujer en una zona segura._

_-Bien, ya estás a salvo, ahora corre antes de que te maten-le dijo Trunks, la mujer asintió y se alejó corriendo sosteniendo fuertemente al bebé que cargaba con ella para mantenerlo a salvo del peligro. Enseguida regresó volando al área de los refugiados que ahora estaba completamente destruida y algunas tiendas se incendiaban para poder ayudar a su sensei a derrotar a aquellos perversos androides._

_*Fin flashback*_

* * *

Ahora ambos semi-saiyajines se encontraban peleando intensamente contra los androides en aquel desolado lugar, gran parte de los humanos que se encontraban refugiados en esa zona se habían ido rumbo a la Corporación Capsula por indicaciones de Gohan, Trunks decidió enfrentarse a androide #17 sobre todo después de lo que le hizo la última vez que ellos se vieron, casi estaba por ganarle pero de repente #18 dejó de pelear con Gohan, se teletransportó hacia ellos y sujeto al menor por los brazos colocándolos detrás de su espalda impidiendo que escapara, Trunks comenzó a removerse como pudo y a hacer fuerza para intentar escapar pero no podía, la chica rubia era más fuerte que él debido a que tenía una energía ilimitada, #17 comenzó a preparar una bola de energía que tenía pensado lanzar contra el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas pero por suerte Gohan se dio cuenta de ello y rápidamente se teletransportó interponiéndose entre el androide y Trunks recibiendo el ataque por segunda vez en su lugar, la primera vez había ocurrido cuando estaban peleando contra ellos en el centro comercial.

-¡Gohan-san!-gritó Trunks al ver como su sensei caía inconsciente estrellándose contra el suelo, se giró como pudo liberándose del agarre que le aplicó #18 empujándola lejos de él y descendió volando para ver si Gohan se encontraba bien pero antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar a él, #17 descendió volando hasta quedar cerca del menor y rápidamente le propino un fuerte golpe logrando que también cayera para estrellarse contra el suelo.

El androide de cabellos oscuros detuvo su descenso al ver a ambos semi-saiyajines inconscientes justo como en la primera batalla que tuvieron contra ellos hace cinco años atrás, #18 descendió posicionándose junto a su hermano viendo a Gohan y Trunks inconscientes en el suelo.

-¿Qué dices, hermana? ¿acabamos con ellos de una vez?-preguntó #17 esperando una respuesta de la chica rubia.

-Claro que no, matarlos mientras están inconscientes no tiene sentido, además el juego terminaría demasiado pronto. Dejémoslo así, pronto volveremos por ellos-respondió ella, rápidamente ambos androides se alejaron volando de allí.

Cuando los androides se alejaron de aquella zona, Gohan fue el primero en despertar, abrio los ojos, bueno, solo uno y se incorporó lentamente para poder levantarse del suelo, el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente luego de la batalla que acababa de pasar pero intentaba demostrar que no le dolía nada, después de todo, ya había enfrentado a los androides múltiples veces como para dejarse llevar por el dolor ahora. Apoyó sus codos en la tierra, giró su cabeza para ver a Trunks quien aún seguía inconsciente, rápidamente se acercó a él y lo tomó por los hombros.

-Trunks, Trunks despierta-dijo Gohan intentando hacer que el adolescente reaccionara sin éxito alguno-despierta, no me asustes así, despierta-no había respuesta o reacción alguna por parte de Trunks y Gohan temió lo peor, volvió a intentar despertar a su joven aprendiz pero pasaba nada, de pronto los ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas tanto de preocupación como de tristeza al pensar que le había pasado algo, bajó la cabeza apoyándola contra el pecho del menor conteniendo las inmensas ganas que tenía de llorar y de gritar por la rabia que estaba sintiendo por los androides en ese mismo momento-gomenasai, gomenasai-

Como pudo, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros cargó al menor en sus brazos y se dirigió a la Corporación Capsula para pedirle ayuda a Bulma, quizás ella sabría qué hacer. En veinte minutos, Gohan llegó al edificio aterrizando en la entrada, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la Corporación Capsula buscando a Bulma y la encontró cuando estaba saliendo de su laboratorio, dentro había algunas personas trabajando, el semi-saiyajin supuso que quizás eran personas que ayudaban a Bulma a continuar trabajando con uno de sus proyectos más el proyecto secreto del cual Trunks no estaba enterado, apenas lo vio, la mujer de cabellos celestes se acercó a ver qué pasaba.

-Gohan ¿qué paso?-Bulma vio a su hijo inconsciente en brazos del semi-saiyajin-otra vez fueron los androides ¿cierto?-Gohan no respondió, solo se limitó a asentir-bien, déjalo en la zona de enfermería unos minutos, ya veré que puedo hacer-

Gohan se dirigió con Bulma a la zona de enfermería, mientras caminaba, a través del cristal de las ventanas pudo ver a varias personas que habían armado pequeños campamentos afuera, otras que quizás pertenecían a la zona de enfermería se ocupaban de atender a quienes fueron heridos al intentar escapar de los androides, una de las chicas de dicha zona estaba atendiendo a un hombre al que se le había caído una pared encima y le estaba colocando nuevos vendajes alrededor de la cabeza para que la herida no se infectara, Gohan aún pensó que fue una cuestión de suerte que ese hombre haya sobrevivido y más sabiendo que se le había caído una pared encima que por poco lo hubiera matado.

Llegaron a la zona de enfermería, Gohan le entregó a Bulma al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas y ella se ocupo de llevarlo a otro lugar para que pudieran atenderlo hasta que despertara, el otro semi-saiyajin se sentía algo triste pero también culpable al mismo tiempo, sintió esa enorme necesidad de ir a disculparse con Trunks cuando despertara, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Bulma llamándolo.

-Gohan, me gustaría que salgas por unos momentos, Trunks tardará en despertar-le dijo Bulma, ella también estaba casi tan preocupada como Gohan-si quieres puedes volver mañana o dentro de unos días pero no puedes quedarte aquí mucho tiempo, estamos ayudando a otras personas que también fueron heridas ¿de acuerdo?-

-Hai, volveré mañana a ver como se encuentra Trunks-dijo Gohan, se despidió de Bulma, salió de la zona de enfermería y fue a la salida de la Corporación Capsula, ya tendría tiempo de volver en la mañana y disculparse con Trunks por lo que había pasado, en el fondo de su mente se arrepentía de no haber podido ayudar al menor a tiempo y le había prometido a Bulma que lo protegería, sintió que estaba fallando con esa promesa pero aún así no se daría por vencido, haría lo posible para seguir cumpliendo con su promesa a pesar de que en ese momento no haya podido ayudar a Trunks.

* * *

Gohan regresó al día siguiente a la Corporación Capsula pero Trunks seguía en la zona de enfermería sin dar indicios de despertar, pasó todo el día junto al menor y no se separó de él en ningún momento, salvo para comer algo por obligación de Bulma porque ella no soportaba verlo así o por lo menos ir a bañarse. Dos días pasaron sin que Trunks diera indicios de despertar o eso es lo que creyó Gohan, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas despertó a la tarde del tercer día, apenas abrió los ojos giró su cabeza para ver lo que había a su alrededor y donde se encontraba, ya no estaba en la zona de enfermería, ahora se encontraba descansando en su habitación y por lo visto, Gohan también se encontraba a su lado descansando con los brazos cruzados sobre la cama y su cabeza apoyada en ellos, al verlo Trunks sonrió porque le parecía muy lindo ver a su sensei dormir de esa manera, acercó su mano tímidamente a su hombro tocándolo ligeramente con la intención de despertarlo pero no funcionó, volvió a intentar otra vez pero un poco más fuerte y esta vez logró despertar a Gohan.

-Nngh… ¿q-qué sucede?-preguntó Gohan con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio, los refregó y elevó su mirada encontrándose con Trunks sentado en la cama-¡Trunks! E-estás despierto… ¿cómo te sientes?-

-¿Uh? Estoy bien, Gohan-san aunque me duele un poco la cabeza ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntó Trunks de pronto sintió como el semi-saiyajin mayor lo abrazó impulsivamente pero al mismo tiempo queriendo transmitirle al adolescente todo su arrepentimiento y su cariño-creo que me toca preguntar a mi ¿te sientes bien, Gohan-san?-

-Gomenasai, gomenasai, Trunks-dijo Gohan sin dejar de abrazarlo-todo esto es mi culpa, debi haberte ayudado, si lo hubiera hecho no estarías así-

Trunks no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando pero correspondió al repentino abrazo, según él, que le dio Gohan, aunque a diferencia del abrazo de su sensei, el del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas era un poco menos fuerte debido a que aún se encontraba un poco débil por la batalla que había tenido hace tres días atrás con los androides.

-No te preocupes, nada de lo que paso es tu culpa, Gohan-san-dijo Trunks acariciando la espalda de su sensei-no fue tu culpa si no de los androides-

En eso ambos semi-saiyajines escucharon unos pasos aproximarse a la habitación, rápidamente se separaron con un ligero sonrojo en sus rostros y cuando lo hicieron, escucharon un golpe en la puerta.

-Gohan ¿estás despierto? Necesito pasar, soy Bulma, tengo que ver si Trunks se encuentra bien-dijo la científica de cabellos celestes del otro lado de la habitación.

-H-Hai, a-adelante, Bulma-dijo Gohan, Bulma entro a la habitación y se alegró un poco al ver que Trunks ya estaba despierto, ella se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó al igual que Gohan a quien le agradeció por haber pasado casi cuatro días junto a él esperando a que despertara, sin dudas, ella no sabría qué hacer si Gohan no estaba ahí para Trunks.

-Trunks, me alegra mucho que estés bien ¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó Bulma dejando de abrazar al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas.

-E-Estoy bien, mamá. Solo me duele un poco la cabeza, debe ser por lo que paso en la batalla pero no recuerdo casi nada, recuerdo que desperté aquí y algunas cosas que pasaron con los androides, aun así todo es un poco confuso-respondió Trunks.

-No te preocupes, ya se te pasará, iré a traerte algo que te ayude con el dolor de cabeza y mientras tanto ve a bañarte, has estado inconsciente por casi cuatro días-le sugirió Bulma, Trunks solo asintió indicándole a su madre que haría lo que ella le dijo, Bulma sonrió, nuevamente le dio las gracias a Gohan y salió de la habitación dejando a ambos semi-saiyajines solos. Una vez que se aseguró de que estuvieran completamente solos, Gohan volvió a hablar.

-Lamento haberte causado problemas Trunks, sigo pensando que si te hubiera ayudado no estarías aquí-dijo Gohan, Trunks otra vez negó con la cabeza colocando una de sus manos en el rostro de su sensei y la persona que tanto amaba.

-Deja de culparte por ello, porque tu no hiciste nada, intentaste protegerme, lo entiendo y la intención es lo que cuenta-le dijo el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas, se bajó de su cama como pudo, le dio un pequeño beso a Gohan en la mejilla buscó su ropa y salió de su habitación para ir a bañarse ya que llevaba casi cuatro días inconsciente como le había dicho Bulma.

Gohan solo se quedó allí esperando que Trunks volviera lo más pronto posible, volvió a acomodarse en la silla que había ubicado junto a la cama del adolescente, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared con los ojos cerrados, respiro profundo y soltó todo el aire para relajarse, estaba muy cansado debido a que paso un largo tiempo junto a Trunks esperando a que por fin despertara y ahora necesitaba descansar, poco a poco se quedó dormido; por un instante en su mente se reprodujeron imágenes del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas bañándose, el agua cayendo por su desnudo cuerpo y viendo a Gohan con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, lo llamaba y le decía con una voz provocativa que se acercara para que se bañaran juntos… ¡Dioses! Ya no podía resistir más, Gohan necesitaba poseerlo cuanto antes para que todos sepan que Trunks solo le pertenecía a él y nadie podía arrebatárselo, despertó, salió de la habitación y con cuidado de no ser visto por nadie, ni siquiera Bulma, se dirigió al baño.

* * *

Trunks entró al baño, cerró la puerta detrás de sí para que nadie entrara mientras él estuviera en el baño, una vez que terminó de quitarse la ropa entró a la ducha y abrió la llave dejando que el agua tibia callera sobre su cuerpo, no estaba nada mal pero prefería bañarse en la casa-capsula de Gohan… dioses, como extrañaba pasar las noches allí, mientras se bañaba su mente lo llevó a pensar en Gohan, en el casi beso que tuvieron en la casa-capsula aquella tarde luego de haber tenido una batalla con los androides y en el beso que compartieron a la orilla del río hace unos días atrás, por instinto llevo sus dedos a sus labios sintiendo el tacto de aquel beso, aún no desaparecía y todavía lo seguía recordando, por alguna extraña razón no quería solamente besar y abrazar a Gohan, en su mente cruzó la idea de tener sexo con él, no eso era poco, porque tener sexo solo implicaba acostarse con alguien sin sentimientos de por medio así que eso no significaría nada y Trunks quería que esa unión tuviera un significado especial y que hubiera sentimientos de por medio.

Inconscientemente bajo la mano sobre su miembro, se sentía extraño pero a la vez se sentía bien, apoyó su brazo libre contra la mojada pared de cerámica del baño mientras su mano comenzaba tocar su propio miembro estimulándolo imaginando que era Gohan quien lo tocaba, al principio soltó quejidos pero conforme pasaban los segundos estos quejidos se convertían en leves gemidos de placer debido a la sensación que estaba viviendo y a lo que estaba imaginando.

-Aaah… Gohan… G-Gohan-gimió Trunks estimulando su miembro con más rapidez, en su mente podía ver a Gohan arrodillado frente a él, concentrándose en masturbarlo y brindarle el mayor placer posible a su pequeño cuerpo-Gohan, nnngh… d-detente no resistiré más-el Gohan de su mente le decía con la voz un poco ronca que no le importaba, el seguiría a pesar de todo, quería que su primera vez fuera inolvidable y quería verlo correrse frente a él-aaah ¡Gohan!-

No se conformaba solo con tocarse a si mismo imaginando a su sensei, así que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas llevó su mano un poco más lejos rozando su pequeña y no tan desarrollada entrada, introdujo un dedo en su interior simulando que Gohan lo estaba penetrando con sus dedos previamente ensalivados, apenas introdujo el primer digito y ya sentía que estaba delirando por el placer, siguió moviendo su dedo por unos minutos más, introdujo el segundo dedo comenzando a moverlos como si fueran tijeras, el sonrojo de sus mejillas crecía a un más al escuchar la voz del Gohan en su mente preguntándole si le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, él solo respondía que sí entre gemidos y que quería más, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros obedeció a la orden de su ahora amante e introdujo el tercer y último dígito en su interior logrando tocar un punto especial en el interior de Trunks.

-¡Gohan!-Trunks gimió fuertemente al lograr rozar ese punto con sus dedos y quería volver a encontrarlo, su mano libre se aferró con fuerza en la pared de cerámica del baño, debía acabar pronto, si alguien llegaba a pasar por ahí empezaría a sospechar-nngh… aaah… G-Gohan aaah m-me voy a… ¡aaah!-

Con tan solo unas penetraciones más, Trunks se corrió con un fuerte gemido junto con un intento quebrado de pronunciar el nombre de Gohan por última vez. Entreabrió los ojos cerrando rápidamente la llave del agua y los abrió totalmente con la respiración agitada, el sonrojo en sus mejillas no desaparecía, cuando recupero su respiración, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas salió de la ducha secándose el cabello con una toalla, buscó otra toalla un poco más grande para cubrir su cuerpo mojado pero cuando estaba por salir del baño se chocó con cierto semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros que estaba parado frente a él.

-¡¿G-Gohan?!-dijo Trunks al ver a su sensei frente a él, nuevamente el sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas… ¡Dioses! Solo esperaba que Gohan no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que acababa de hacer mientras estaba en el baño, ahí no tendría escapatoria y tendría que decirle la verdad a su sensei-¿q-qué estás haciendo aquí? Uh… oh no, no me digas que escuchaste todo lo que paso hace un rato ¿verdad?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomenasai, Gomenasai, me rompí la cabeza intentando crear este capítulo pero luego de un rato no me salía nada así que tuve que improvisar u_u
> 
> Me voy a dar un descanso para pode trabajar en un request para la página "Boxer & Rice" la cual en tan solo dos días realizará su aniversario de creación, no sé cuando se creó esa página y no me importa mucho saberlo, solo quiero contribuir en la participación del aniversario.
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, de verdad que me esforcé por escribirlo pero no me salió nada de la mente por estar pensando en que escribir para el request.
> 
> Dejen reviews o un voto, nos vemos en cuanto termine mi descanso de este fanfic x'D
> 
> N3k00Ch4n.


	11. Capítulo once: I'll make love to you

_“I'll make love to you. Like you want me to and I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night I'll make love to you”_

_I’ll make love to you- Boyz II Men_

* * *

 

Trunks ahora sí que estaba avergonzado, en su mente todas las emociones conocidas como ansiedad, nervios, miedo y vergüenza se fusionaron causándole un leve shock emocional, no sabía qué hacer, una parte de su mente le decía que se quedara esperando pacientemente la respuesta de Gohan pero otra parte de su mente le rogaba desaparecer para no tener que explicar lo que sucedió hace tan solo unos segundos atrás, al final, optó por la primera opción que le dictaba su mente y se quedó allí escuchando lo que le diría su sensei.

-Sí, Trunks, escuché todo-respondió Gohan, esto solo logró que el sonrojó en las mejillas del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas creciera más.

-Gomenasai, no quería que me escucharas, Gohan ¡te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer!-Trunks quiso correr para alejarse de Gohan lo más pronto posible pero sintió como el semi-saiyajin mayor lo tomaba con fuerza del brazo impidiendo que se vaya-¿qué haces? ¡suéltame! Déjame ir-

-No pienso dejarte ir-respondió Gohan acorralando a Trunks en la pared más cercana impidiendo que se vaya o por lo menos intentara escapar para alejarse de él, tomó la mano del adolescente y comenzó a guiarla hacia un ligero bulto que se encontraba en su entrepierna-¿sientes eso?-no obtuvo respuesta-si lo sientes ¿verdad?-

-G-Gohan…-dijo Trunks un poco nervioso, tragó saliva y quiso hablar pero fue interrumpido por el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros.

-Esto es lo que tú me provocas, lo has estado haciendo por cinco años. No puedo contenerme por más tiempo, solo tú puedes ayudarme con esto.

Trunks miró hacia arriba, quiso apartar su mano de allí pero Gohan hizo más firme el agarre logrando que emitiera un gemido ahogado de lo más profundo de su garganta, el sonrojo en el rostro del adolescente se incrementó un poco más debido a la vergüenza que estaba pasando en ese momento y si seguía así, probablemente ya lo hubieran confundido con una manzana, estaba a pocos centímetros de Gohan, podía sentir su respiración chocar contra su rostro, cerró los ojos con fuerza desviando la mirada, no soportaba seguir viendo a Gohan por tanto tiempo pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros lo tomó del rostro girándolo para que lo vea fijamente, por unos segundos se negó a hacerlo pero poco a poco abrió los ojos viendo unas orbes negras observarlo detenidamente como si estuviera buscando algo que estaba perdido.

Gohan se acercó un poco más acortando la escasa distancia que lo separaba de Trunks, sus labios rozaron tímidamente con los del menor en un casi beso que no pudo rechazar por mucho que quisiera, estaba consciente de que deseaba esto, quería estar cerca de Gohan todo el tiempo y no separarse de él nunca más, enseguida Trunks reaccionó y terminó por unir sus labios con los del semi-saiyajin mayor en un tierno beso, aparto su mano de su entrepierna y junto con la que tenía libre las aferró al cuello de Gohan intentando profundizar el beso, Gohan siguió el beso colocando sus manos en la cintura del menor, no sin antes acomodar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando, sus lenguas comenzaron a tocarse y a jugar entre ellas mientras un pequeño hilo de saliva se escapaba por la comisura de los labios del menor, de vez en cuando se separaban para respirar, en uno de esos momentos, Gohan aprovecho para recorrer su torso con sus manos haciendo que el cuerpo del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas temblara debajo de él, Gohan sonrió y supuso que Trunks nunca había sido tocado así, como pudo lo acomodó entre sus brazos y lo llevó rápidamente a su habitación, ya dentro, Gohan dejó al adolescente en su cama y cerró la puerta asegurándola detrás de él, no quería que nadie entrara a interrumpir lo que iba a pasar.

Se acercó a Trunks de forma que quedara encima de él en la cama, una vez que quedo en esa posición volvieron a besarse pero esta vez el beso era más intenso que el anterior, Trunks volvió a colocar sus manos alrededor del cuello de Gohan profundizando el beso, enredando sus dedos en sus oscuras hebras mientras Gohan comienza a pasar sus manos por el torso y abdomen del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas lentamente haciendo que emitiera pequeños gemidos; deja de besarlo por unos segundos para besar y lamer tiernamente su cuello y su hombro procurando no dejarle marcas, de lo contrario, Bulma podría notarlas y sospecharía de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se separó para poder quitarse la parte superior de su gi naranja dejando al descubierto su bien formado pecho producto del entrenamiento y sus batallas contra los androides, Trunks se quedó atónito por un segundo contemplando el cuerpo de su sensei pero enseguida reaccionó al ver como Gohan se acercaba nuevamente a su cuello dejando un camino de besos pasando por su clavícula hasta llegar a su pecho donde se concentró en lamer y jugar con uno de pezones arrancándole unos suspiros ahogados, pero no tan retenidos como antes.

-G-Gohan…-gimió Trunks aferrándose a las sábanas de su cama, Gohan sonrió ante las sensaciones que estaba provocando en el adolescente y con su mano libre comenzó a jugar con el pezón izquierdo, necesitaba más, quería que Trunks gimiera su nombre cuantas veces quisiera, nunca se cansaría de escucharlo.

Se sentía sucio... pero a la vez tan bien que no sabía a qué parte de su cerebro hacerle caso, Gohan dejó de jugar con los pezones del menor y comenzó a descender cada vez más por su pecho, besando y lamiendo su abdomen sin dejar de sacarle gemidos y suspiros al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas, sus manos bajaron por su cintura tocando la toalla que escondía cierta parte del cuerpo de Trunks que él no dejaría pasar por alto, retiro la toalla con cuidado revelando una leve excitación la cual llamó la atención de Gohan, sintió que lo llamaba diciéndole “¿qué esperas Gohan? Tócame, soy tuyo” por supuesto que lo haría pero no era el momento, volvió a ascender al cuello de Trunks dejando caer su aliento sobre el haciendo que se estremeciera.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿acaso te hago cosquillas ahí?-preguntó Gohan.

-¡No me molestes, Gohan!-Trunks intentaba apartar la mirada pero sentía la extraña necesidad de mirar a Gohan, necesidad que termino por vencerlo y volvió a mirar a su sensei, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera, suavemente en un intento de darle confianza, se acercó lentamente a su rostro y deposito un beso en esos lindos labios que lo atraían demasiado y le encantaban.

Después de eso, Gohan volvió a descender hacía su abdomen volviendo a besarlo y a lamerlo estremeciendo al semi-saiyajin debajo suyo hasta toparse con su ahora ligeramente notoria excitación, se acomodó apoyándose sobre sus codos tomando el miembro de Trunks el cual no estaba tan desarrollado por la edad y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente desde la base hasta la punta como si de un dulce se tratara, Trunks sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba al sentir la lengua de Gohan moverse por su erección y le hacía sentir tan... caliente que no pudo evitar gemir entre suspiros mientras se mordía el labio inferior, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros dejo de lamer para introducir el miembro a su boca subiendo y bajando su cabeza mientras dirigía una mano dentro del pantalón naranja perteneciente a su gi para poder comenzar a masturbarse, Trunks siguió gimiendo y colocó su mano en la cabeza de Gohan para marcar su propio ritmo, el hombre joven también comenzó a gemir aunque no se oía mucho por tener la erección de Trunks en su boca.

-Aah… Gohan…-gimió Trunks aferrando sus dedos con fuerza en las hebras oscuras del semi-saiyajin-nnngh... G-Gohan, Gohan m-me voy a… ¡Aaah!-

Sin poder dar aviso previo, Trunks se corrió en la boca de Gohan y él se corrió en la cama del menor ensuciando las sábanas con su propia esencia, se tragó todo relamiéndose los labios, no estaba mal, de hecho sabía mejor de lo que él había imaginado. Se quedo viendo a Trunks por unos segundos, quien respiraba agitadamente y tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, se veía tan malditamente adorable, en la mente de Gohan llegó la idea fugaz de querer poseerlo en ese mismo instante pero debía controlarse, apenas estaba comenzando, estaba dominando a Trunks tan fácilmente que le impresionaba, él nunca se mostraba de esta forma durante los entrenamientos pero a la vez le gustaba tanto que no lo iba a dejar esperando; acercó dos dedos a la boca del menor quien al principio no entendió el mensaje que su sensei, ahora amante, le estaba transmitiendo, Gohan le envió una mirada felina y de esa forma el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas captó el mensaje. Respondiéndole al mensaje con una sonrisa divertida, Trunks introdujo los dos dedos en su boca y comenzó a lamerlos tímidamente como si su vida dependiera de ello, haciendo movimientos lascivos con su lengua dándole pequeñas cosquillas a Gohan sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su espalda al imaginar cómo sería tener esa boca succionando su miembro, eso solo logró que su erección creciera más, tendría que dejar eso para otra ocasión, una vez que los dedos estuvieron completamente húmedos, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros los retiró de la boca de Trunks acercándolos peligrosamente a su virgen entrada, con cuidado introdujo el primer digito en aquella pequeña cavidad.

-Aaah ¡Gohan! Me duele…-se quejó Trunks aferrándose al cuello de Gohan cerrando los ojos por el dolor.

-Tranquilo, es solo al comienzo, tengo que prepararte para lo que vendrá después o si no te dolerá-respondió Gohan, comenzó a mover su dedo lentamente alrededor de la entrada del adolescente buscando aquel punto que lo haría delirar por el placer, al ver que no llegaba a tocarlo, introdujo el segundo dígito moviéndolos dentro de la estrecha entradas simulando embestidas, esta vez, Trunks no se quejó de dolor, si no que soltó agudos gemidos de placer ya que se estaba acostumbrando a la intromisión, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas no dejaba de gemir por lo que estaba pasando,  luego de unos minutos simulando embestidas, la entrada del menor estaba lo suficientemente dilatada, con cuidado Gohan removió sus dedos de su interior para reemplazarlos con su miembro, el cual comenzó a introducir lentamente.

Trunks bajo sus manos a la espalda de Gohan aferrándose fuertemente a ella y se pone a besarle el cuello, Gohan sigue introduciéndose lentamente dentro de Trunks para que no le duela mientras a este le salen unas pocas lágrimas por el dolor.

-G-Gohan… m-me duele mucho…-dijo Trunks, Gohan lo mira con pena, le sostiene la cara dulcemente y lo besa mientras limpia todo rastro de lágrimas que resbalan por sus adorables mejillas.

-Ya, no llores, Trunks. Pronto el dolor pasará-le contestó Gohan, Trunks se queda quieto hasta acostumbrarse a la intromisión, al dolor y poco a poco comienza a mover sus caderas lentamente sobre la erección de Gohan dándole a entender que quería continuar.

Gohan comenzó a penetrarlo con suavidad y lentitud se pone a morder su cuello dejando marcas mientras pasa sus manos por el pecho y vientre del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas, tenía que ser cuidadoso ya que era la primera vez juntos, suya y también la de Trunks, los minutos pasaban y la penetración comenzaba a tomar un poco más de velocidad, luego Gohan comenzó a moverse con dureza y rápidez en el interior del adolescente llegando a tocar el punto que no había logrado alcanzar con sus dedos provocando que Trunks soltara fuertes gemidos por el placer que estaba experimentando, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas aferró fuertemente sus manos a la espalda de Gohan enterrando sus uñas en la piel del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, mañana probablemente le quedarían marcas pero eso no importaba ahora, su mente estaba nublada y no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa.

-¡Ah!-Trunks gime al sentir como Gohan tomaba su miembro con una mano y comenzaba a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas, el vaivén se hacía más rápido a cada segundo mientras Gohan da gemidos roncos que resonaban en los oídos del menor y Trunks solo emitía puros gemidos y quejidos de placer.

-Trunks… falta poco...

-¡G-Gohan! Aaah…

Trunks da un gemido largo junto con un intento fallido de querer pronunciar el nombre de su amado sensei y se corre ensuciando a Gohan, tras un par de embestidas más, el semi-saiyajin mayor se corre llenando el interior del adolescente con su cálida esencia, ambos se quedaron un momento en esa posición intentando recuperar la respiración, con cuidado, Gohan sacó su miembro de la entrada del menor mientras se recuesta junto a él, Trunks se acerca a Gohan, lo abraza y comienzan a darse besos tiernos y profundos, luego de unos segundos se separan, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Gohan y este lo abrazó por la cintura acercándolo más a él para que pudiera descansar con comodidad.

-Gohan… te amo-poco a poco, Trunks fue cerrando los ojos quedándose dormido, Gohan se quedo callado por un segundo procesando las palabras del adolescente que dormía en su pecho y sonrió debido a que él también lo amaba aunque no haya podido decírselo en ese momento pero Trunks ya tenía más que en claro que Gohan lo amaba y no se cansaría de demostrárselo.

* * *

 

El sol comenzaba a salir y sus rayos se filtraban por las ventanas de la semi destruida Corporación Capsula iluminando las diversas habitaciones que había en su interior, entre ellas se encontraba la habitación de Trunks, dentro de dicha habitación dos semi-saiyajines se encontraban durmiendo en la cama de su respectivo propietario pero cierto semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros fue el primero en despertar, al ser más alto sintió los rayos del sol filtrarse por la ventana, abrió los ojos con cansancio, anoche se había ido a dormir tarde, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, quiso levantarse para poder irse de ahí lo más pronto posible; sin embargo, algo lo sujetaba por la cintura impidiendo que se fuera, miro hacia abajo y su vista se topo con un pequeño semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas que descansaba profundamente abrazado a él, de pronto las imágenes de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior surgieron de golpe en su mente.   

Trunks lentamente abrió los ojos al sentir que su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre algo cómodo pero a la vez mullido como si se tratara de una almohada, recordó lo que pasó la noche anterior, elevó su mirada para ver a Gohan quien estaba recostado junto a él… ¡y en su cama! Debía ser un sueño hecho realidad, tantas veces había estado esperando que este momento pasara y justo la noche anterior, ese momento se acababa de cumplir, le sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo, Gohan al ver que Trunks le sonreía sintió un ligero color rosa invadir sus mejillas.

-B-Buenos días, Trunks. Veo que ya despertaste-dijo Gohan un poco nervioso.

-Buenos días, Gohan-respondió Trunks acurrucándose en el pecho del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros transmitiéndole su calidez mientras soltaba pequeños ronroneos, Gohan sonrió pensando que el adolescente parecía un pequeño gatito-dormí bien anoche, sobre todo porque estuviste a mi lado, lo que hiciste fue increíble ¿sabes? Me gustaría repetirlo otra vez-

-Jejeje, a mí también me gustaría pero no podemos hacerlo ahora-respondió Gohan, en eso escucharon unos pasos aproximarse a la habitación del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas junto con un ki conocido sobresaltándolo-¡dioses! Bulma está viniendo hacia aquí…-se puso a mirar alrededor de la cama-¿dónde dejé mi ropa?-

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama buscado su gi anaranjado que tanto lo caracterizaba para comenzar a vestirse, Trunks quiso ayudarlo pero cuando intentó levantarse de la cama, sintió un dolor muy punzante en su espalda baja haciendo que emitiera un quejido de dolor, cosa que preocupó a Gohan, dejó de buscar su gi para ir a ver a Trunks, él era más importante que encontrar su gi para poder vestirse antes de que llegara Bulma, intentó retirar las sábanas pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se sonrojó y aferró sus manos con fuerza a las sábanas para cubrirse de la cintura para abajo, Gohan forcejeó un poco más a pesar de la resistencia que ponía el adolescente, en un pequeño descuido, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros logró quitar la sábana y miró hacia abajo, pudo notar que las sábanas que cubrían la cama estaban manchadas de sangre y algo de su semen se había escurrido de la entrada del menor.

-No quería que vieras eso, Gohan…-dijo Trunks desviando la mirada totalmente avergonzado, Gohan no sabía que decir al respecto, si bien él y Trunks habían disfrutado su primera vez juntos, pudo comprender que se había excedido en cuanto a las penetraciones, había herido al menor… ¡Dioses, dioses! Se sentía tan culpable.

-Gomenasai, Trunks… yo… de verdad lo siento, no quise herirte, creo que me deje llevar anoche-dijo Gohan apenado, la culpa carcomía todo su ser, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era no tener sexo con Trunks por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se recuperara y no estuviera tan herido, el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta sacó a Gohan de sus pensamientos, supo que era Bulma, volvió a mirar alrededor de su habitación buscando su gi.

-¿Trunks? ¿está todo bien ahí?-preguntó Bulma del otro lado de la habitación.

-Eeh…-dijo Trunks buscando una respuesta apropiada para su madre mientras Gohan se ocupaba de vestirse-s-sí, todo está bien, mamá-

-¿Gohan está contigo?

-Sí, él está conmigo, se quedo dormido anoche y no pude despertarlo-dijo Trunks intentando esconder lo que sucedió anoche como podía, ella no debía saber que él y Gohan habían tenido sexo por primera vez anoche, estaba completamente seguro de que ella no aceptaría el hecho y menos la relación que ahora tenían.

-Oh, de acuerdo, vístete y ven a desayunar-le aviso Bulma, se alejó de la habitación dejando a Trunks y Gohan solos, Gohan miró a Trunks quien no dijo nada, intentó volver a levantarse de la cama pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se lo impidió y volvió a sentarlo en la cama.

-No puedes levantarte si aun te duele-dijo Gohan sosteniendo a su joven koibito por los hombros pero Trunks retiro las manos de Gohan de sus hombros negando con la cabeza.

-Puedo hacerlo, Gohan, sé que puedo, ahora no me duele tanto-respondió Trunks, quiso levantarse y otra vez volvió a sentir ese dolor punzante en su espalda baja que lo obligo a sentarse por tercera vez esa mañana, Gohan se apartó y camino al armario del adolescente buscando algo-¿qué estás haciendo?-

-Como no puedes levantarte siquiera para caminar hacia la cocina a desayunar, te ayudaré a vestirte, solo por hoy.

* * *

 

A los pocos minutos, Gohan caminaba por los pasillos de la Corporación Capsula cargando a Trunks en su espalda debido a que el adolescente aún seguía un poco herido por las penetraciones que Gohan le dio en su interior la otra noche, además de que casi ni podía levantarse o caminar, su cabeza estaba apoyada contra la espalda del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros y se aferraba con fuerza a la tela de su gi naranja, Gohan en cambio sostenía a Trunks por las piernas para que no se cayera, ya se sentía muy mal por haber lastimado al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas de esa forma y no quería seguir lastimándolo más de lo que ya estaba, solo debía ser paciente y esperar a que se recuperara, estaba seguro de que el dolor pronto desaparecería en un par de horas, salió de sus pensamientos al encontrarse parado en la puerta de la cocina donde Bulma los estaba esperando con el desayuno ya recién hecho. Gohan bajó a Trunks de su espalda para que pudiera caminar aunque sea hasta la silla, con un poco de lentitud, el semi-saiyajin más joven llegó a la silla, se apoyó en ella y después se sentó, Gohan se sentó junto a él y frente a ellos se sentó Bulma.

-Así que, vuelvo a preguntar ¿Durmieron bien los dos?-preguntó Bulma esperando pacientemente una respuesta-ante esa observación, Gohan y Trunks se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro sin saber que decirle a la científica de cabellos celestes, por un segundo, Gohan temió que Bulma los hubiera descubierto pero eso era imposible ¿verdad?-oh, vamos chicos, no soy tan ingenua como creen, lo vengo suponiendo desde hace un largo tiempo y finalmente pudieron admitir que se aman ¿no es así?-

-Sí… y… tu… ¿no estás molesta?-preguntó Gohan mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas al enterarse de que Bulma sabía de sus sentimientos por Trunks todo este tiempo.

-Un poco, pero es su decisión ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Merecen estar juntos más que nada-respondió Bulma con una sonrisa, ambos semi-saiyajines se aliviaron al saber que ella aprobaba su relación-pero-¡maldición! Siempre tenía que haber un “pero” para todo-esto debe quedar en secreto, solo lo sabemos nosotros tres, si alguien más llegara a saber de su relación estaríamos en problemas, no podría dejar que eso pasara-

-No te preocupes, Bulma, esto quedará entre nosotros, nadie más puede enterarse de esto-dijo Gohan.

Después de desayunar, ambos semi-saiyajines se despidieron de Bulma y salieron de la Corporación Capsula para comenzar a entrenar, al parecer Trunks ya se sentía mejor y no le dolía tanto la cintura como paso hoy temprano por la mañana, debían volverse más fuertes cada día si es que querían derrotar a los androides lo más pronto posible. 


	12. Capítulo doce: Sleepsong

_"May you bring love and may you bring happiness_   
_Be loved in return to the end of your days_   
_Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_   
_I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay"_

_Sleepsong- Secret Garden._

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, el cielo se lleno de franjas anaranjadas, amarillas, rosas y a veces moradas indicando que pronto la noche aparecería nuevamente en su máximo esplendor, el viento de la noche soplaba a través de los árboles en el jardín trasero de la Corporación Capsula donde cierto semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros descansaba luego de un día lleno de emociones y arduo entrenamiento, esos eran uno de esos momentos en donde necesitaba un pequeño descanso y donde necesitaba reflexionar sobre los cambios que habían surgido en su vida… ¡Dioses! Todo parecía tan repentino, hace cinco años atrás la relación entre él y Trunks no era nada más que de mejores amigos, maestro-aprendiz, casi hermanos y ahora, hace tan solo unas semanas atrás, el adolescente de cabellos lilas le había confesado sus sentimientos por medio de un sueño que había tenido, curiosa coincidencia saber que él también había tenido el mismo sueño.

Habían pasado tan solo tres semanas desde que Gohan hizo el amor por primera vez con Trunks, a pesar de que el menor se había recuperado de sus heridas internas, Gohan no estaba dispuesto a volver a repetir lo que hicieron esa noche, no por ahora, aunque Trunks le insistía diciéndole que ya estaba bien e intentaba convencerlo de todas las maneras posibles, él se negaba ¿y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Lo que Trunks no entendía era que lo hacía por su bien y porque de verdad lo quería.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Era una noche como cualquier otra, Gohan se había quedado a pasar la noche en la Corporación Capsula por petición de Trunks, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros acepto pensando que solo lo había invitado con la intención de tener una noche tranquila, sin necesidad de tener que volver volando a su casa-cápsula en las profundidades del bosque pero no contaba con que Trunks tenía otras ideas en mente. Se dirigió a su habitación luego de darse un baño para lavarse el polvo y el sudor de aquel día de entrenamiento, una vez que llegó a su habitación, estaba completamente a oscuras, eso sí que era extraño, no había apagado la luz en ningún momento, a no ser que…_

_-Sé que estás ahí, Trunks-dijo Gohan mirando a su alrededor, avanzó unos pasos cerrando la puerta de la habitación detrás de él-¿dónde te escondes?-_

_Escuchó un ruido y una pequeña risa bajo las sábanas de su cama, Gohan se acercó y encendió la luz de la mesita de noche junto a la cama, retiró las sábanas dejando a la vista a cierto semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas con unos ojos azules que hipnotizaban a cualquiera, incluyendo a Gohan, al ser descubierto, Trunks le sonrió de forma divertida y un tanto ¿provocadora? ¡Nah! De seguro Gohan estaba imaginando cosas, enseguida reaccionó al sentir como Trunks se abalanzaba sobre él hasta dejarlo recostado en la cama._

_-Trunks ¿qué estás…?-Gohan no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir los labios de Trunks presionar contra los suyos, el semi-saiyajin mayor se resistió al principio pero poco a poco se rindió y correspondió al beso, temiendo romper tan lindo momento, Gohan intentó volver a hablar en medio del beso pero Trunks se lo impedía, rápidamente reaccionó y se movió quedando en una posición sentada, con las piernas cruzadas en su regazo, colocó una mano en el hombro del menor-¡detente! No sigas con esto-_

_Trunks retiró la mano de Gohan de su hombro y a pesar de la advertencia, se acercó y como pudo siguió dándole besos ya sea en las mejillas, labios, nariz, cuello, no quería perder la oportunidad de llenar a Gohan de besos, jamás se cansaría de hacerlo pero por desgracia, el semi-saiyajin mayor lo volvió a apartar._

_-¡Basta! Quiero que te quedes quieto ¿me escuchaste?-dijo Gohan recostando al menor con brusquedad en la cama._

_-Ah, vamos, Gohan, ya llevamos muchos días sin hacer nada-se quejó Trunks desde su posición haciéndose una especie de bicho bolita pequeño, bueno, no tan pequeño._

_-No haremos nada esta noche, ahora ve a descansar-Gohan abrazó a Trunks queriendo consolarlo pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se hizo a un lado un poco molesto pensando que Gohan no lo quería, que solo lo estaba utilizando para satisfacer sus necesidades-oh, no te enfades conmigo, no es lo que tú piensas, hago esto porque te quiero y no quiero que salgas herido-_

_*Fin flashback*_

* * *

Sentía que había roto la promesa que le había hecho a Bulma de proteger a Trunks y no herirlo de ninguna forma, sus pensamientos de pronto se borraron al sentir unos ligeramente cálidos brazos rodear sus hombros con ternura y cuidado, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros reconoció aquellos brazos pero por si acaso, elevó la mirada encontrándose con ciertos orbes azules que habían perdido parte de su brillo característico, supo que se trataba de Trunks.

-Hola, Gohan-lo saludo Trunks sonriéndole, Gohan le sonrió de regreso-¿sabes? Estaba considerando la idea de que tu y yo podríamos tomar un baño juntos esta noche ¿eh? ¿qué dices?-

-La idea se oye bien, si te bañarás pero no de la forma en que me sugeriste, Trunks-respondió Gohan quien retiro los brazos del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas los cuales estaban colocados alrededor de sus hombros, lo miro por última vez antes de levantarse del suelo e ingresar a la Corporación Capsula.

Trunks solo se quedó parado allí afuera viendo como la persona que más amaba en el mundo se alejaba de él… no era justo ¡simplemente no era justo! ¿por qué Gohan tenía que actuar tan distante con él? Ya habían pasado tres semanas y seguían sin hacer nada ¿qué más debía hacer para poder convencerlo? Cada día intentaba demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, lo mucho que extrañaba estar a su lado sin contar el entrenamiento, de vez en cuando se arrodillaba y lo complacía con sexo oral pero nada de eso parecía funcionar, estaba perdiendo la cabeza, aún así, no se daría por vencido, no lo haría, seguiría intentando e intentado hasta lograr que Gohan cediera de una buena vez.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Trunks se encontraba en su habitación sollozando entrecortadamente, sin poder dormir, escondiendo su cara del resto del mundo, por suerte la puerta estaba cerrada así que nadie podría verlo y preguntarle que le estaba pasando, muy dentro suyo estaba sufriendo por como Gohan lo estaba tratando últimamente y como intentaba imponer una distancia entre ellos, distancia que para el adolescente de cabellos lilas era inexistente, evito hablar con su madre sobre el tema esa noche porque no quería que ella se enterara de lo que hizo con Gohan hace unas semanas, tenía en claro que aceptaba su relación y que quedaría en secreto entre los tres pero no quería meterse en problemas y mucho menos que Gohan terminara involucrado.

Se acomodó de forma tal que quedara viendo fijamente el techo, sus ojos estaban levemente inflamados, señal de que había estado llorando por un largo rato, respiro profundo para tranquilizarse, sus pensamientos lo llevaron a pensar en Gohan por segunda vez ese día.

-Gohan, yo… yo te amo, te amo mucho y sé que tu también me amas ¿por qué eres así conmigo? Por favor dímelo-pensó el menor en voz alta, por supuesto, Gohan ahora había vuelto a su casa-cápusla así que dudaba mucho que el semi-saiyajin mayor pudiera escucharlo.

* * *

Por la mañana, Gohan y Trunks entrenaban en un bosque cerca de las montañas, el entrenamiento se ejecutó de forma pareja e intensa como todos los días pero luego de unos minutos Gohan se detuvo, a lo que Trunks lo miró sin comprender muy bien que estaba pasando. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros comenzó a caminar alejándose del menor, Trunks enseguida reaccionó y salió corriendo tras Gohan, cuando logró alcanzarlo, este se volteó para ver al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas.

-¿Qué está pasando contigo, Gohan? ¿Por qué te alejaste así de repente?-preguntó Trunks un poco molesto.

-Estaba pensando en algo, lo siento-se disculpó Gohan-creo que deberíamos dejar de entrenar por ahora, hoy quiero enseñarte una técnica que podría serte útil cuando debas enfrentar a los androides-

-¿En serio? no puedo creerlo, Gohan ¿cuál es esa técnica?

-Hoy aprenderás como transformarte en súper saiyajin-respondió Gohan decidido, después de considerarlo un largo tiempo, supuso que el adolescente de cabellos lilas ya estaba listo para aprender a convertirse en súper saiyajin.

-¿Súper saiyajin? ¿qué es eso?-preguntó Trunks sin entender a que se estaba refiriendo su sensei.

-Es una transformación que hace a los saiyajines mucho más fuertes y más poderosos que con el entrenamiento-respondió Gohan.

-Sugoi, y… ¿tú crees que pueda transformarme en súper saiyajin para vencer a los androides?

-Supongo que sí, pero eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo intentes-le respondió Gohan-muy bien, Trunks, lo primero que debes hacer para alcanzar la transformación de súper saiyajin es incrementar toda la ira que tienes dentro de ti, tienes que pensar en algo que te haga enfadar-

-Pero… yo no tengo nada que me haga enfadar, Gohan-san-respondió Trunks, eso no era cierto, sucede que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas no se sentía muy seguro como para poner en práctica esta transformación-quiero decir, no hay nada que me impulse a hacerlo-

-No es tan difícil, debe haber algo que te impulse a incrementar toda tu ira-dijo Gohan, se quedo pensando por unos segundos y finalmente creyó encontrar la solución-¿Qué es lo que te hace enojar más que nada en el mundo? Los androides, solo debes incrementar tu ira pensando en ellos, quizás eso ayude-

-Hai.

Trunks hizo caso a las instrucciones de su sensei, comenzó a concentrarse, cerró los ojos con fuerza e incremento toda su ira pensando en los androides, en cómo día tras día se dedicaban a destruir ciudades enteras hasta reducirlas a escombros, en como aterrorizaban a miles de personas que intentaban escapar de ellos sin éxito alguno, al pensar en esto, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas comenzó a gritar con fuerza, todas las emociones conocidas como ira, rabia y odio invadían su ser en ese momento, un aura de luz blanca comenzó a formarse alrededor de él pero era algo débil ya que de a ratos desaparecía o volvía a aparecer. Gohan solo lo observaba, en su mente comenzaba a preocuparse por su joven aprendiz e incluso comenzó a dudar si aquello era una buena idea, quizás Trunks aún no estaba listo para obtener aquella transformación, aún así no desistiría hasta ver que pudiera al menos convertirse en súper saiyajin. Trunks siguió gritando con toda la fuerza que podía y a pesar de todo, el aura de luz se estaba volviendo cada vez más débil, ya no resistiría mucho tiempo.

-Vamos, Trunks, sé que puedes hacerlo-dijo Gohan intentando motivarlo pero eso no ayudo de nada porque el aura de luz que rodeaba al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se apagó de golpe y escuchó cómo caía de rodillas al suelo agotado-¡Trunks!-

Gohan se acercó preocupado, había sido demasiado para el menor y supuso que llegó al límite de su fuerza, Trunks abrió los ojos y elevó su mirada para encontrarse con Gohan frente a él, intentó incorporarse como pudo pero sus piernas le fallaron haciendo que callera al suelo, aunque pudo sostenerse con sus manos evitando cualquier golpe.

-Trunks ¿estás bien? Dime algo-dijo Gohan tomando al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas por los hombros, Trunks no respondió debido a que respiraba agitadamente, en su lugar se limitó a asentir-creo que eso fue demasiado para ti, no te preocupes, lo intentarás otro día-

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros extendió su mano al adolescente, quien la tomó y lo ayudo a incorporarse. Ambos se quedaron viéndose fijamente por unos segundos intercambiando una tierna pero a la vez, linda sonrisa hasta que una explosión no muy distante los sacó de su trance haciendo que miraran hacia el lugar de donde provenía la explosión, de repente se dieron cuenta de quienes eran los responsables de esa explosión y fueron los androides, rápidamente emprendieron vuelo hacia el área que estaba siendo atacada.

#17 y #18 recorrían rápidamente las calles de la ciudad que estaban atacando con unas motocicletas voladoras robadas, la motocicleta de #18 era de color celeste mientras que la de su hermano era de color rojo, había sido idea del androide de cabellos oscuros "tomar prestadas" esas motocicletas y comenzar a dispararles a los transeúntes que pasaban por las calles de la ciudad conduciéndolas, sin dejar de reírse podía ver como las personas corrían lo más rápido que podían intentando alejarse de aquellas malévolas máquinas que solo buscaban su perdición pero lamentablemente los rayos de energía eran certeros y demasiado veloces que apenas una persona lograba correr unos pasos, era alcanzada por uno de ellos cayendo sin vida en el frío cemento de la acera. Ambos androides, tanto #17 como la chica de cabellos rubios, comenzaron a soltar sonoras carcajadas a la vez que seguían disparando sus rayos de energía contra los aterrados transeúntes, es una pena que no pudieran seguir con ese juego por más tiempo porque de pronto dos sombras conocidas aterrizaron frente a ellos haciendo que detuvieran de forma brusca sus vehículos voladores.

-Ya fue suficiente, será mejor que se detengan antes de que alguien más salga herido-dijo Gohan parado frente a la motocicleta voladora de #17 con los brazos cruzados, como si tratara de un superhéroe de los programas anime para niños.

-Jaja, muy gracioso, Gohan-dijo #18 bajándose de su motocicleta voladora celeste y su hermano imitó su acción-¿crees que por decir eso podrás detenernos? Te equivocas-

-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Trunks. Creí que ya no volverías a aparecer-comentó #17 mirando de reojo al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas quien solo desvió la mirada, la cual tenía una mezcla de odio y vergüenza al mismo tiempo.

-C-Cállate, no sé de qué estás hablando-respondió Trunks sin ver al androide, #18 solo suspiro rodando los ojos en señal de fastidio.

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo, #17. Acabemos con ellos de una buena vez-sugirió #18, ambos androides se pusieron en posición de ataque al igual que los dos semi-saiyajines que se encontraban frente a ellos y sin decir palabra alguna, se prepararon para una intensa batalla.

Gohan se lanzó a atacar a #17 mientras que Trunks fue a atacar a #18, la pelea comenzó de forma equitativa como siempre sucedía en cada en enfrentamiento, es más, el dúo de androides ni se molestaba en usar toda su energía en tratar de vencer a ambos semi-saiyajines, tan solo un poco les bastaba para derrotarlos, ya que la mayoría de los golpes que les proporcionaban no les hacían daño en lo más mínimo, para ellos solo eran simples cosquillas, el toque de una mariposa o algo así, tanto Gohan como Trunks no podían comprender porque sus ataques no los afectaban, quizás se debía al hecho de poseer energía ilimitada y no tener que descansar nunca. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas intentaba atacar a la androide como podía, casi no tenía fuerzas debido a que había usado gran parte de su energía queriendo alcanzar la transformación de súper saiyajin, cosa que no había podido lograr, #18 esquivaba casi todos sus ataques con facilidad para luego devolvérselos con mayor intensidad, llegó un momento en que ella aprovechó la falta de energía en el menor para proporcionarle una fuerte patada en el abdomen junto con algunos puñetazos que lo enviaron lejos de ella, para cuando Trunks se recuperó debido a que quedó atónito por los golpes, pudo ver como #18 estaba preparando un potente ataque de energía para lanzarlo contra el semi-saiyajin, Gohan vio esto y quiso ir a ayudar a Trunks pero #17 rápidamente se teletransportó hacia él y lo sostuvo con fuerza de las muñecas impidiendo que fuera a ayudarlo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Gohan? No vas a interferir esta vez, quédate quieto y observa como tu amigo muere-le dijo el androide de cabellos oscuros, Gohan intentaba liberarse como podía.

-No, eso nunca… ¡no permitiré que lo lastimen!-dijo Gohan queriendo zafarse del agarre que aplicaba #17 pero era imposible, sus ojos se enfocaron en #18 quien lanzó su ataque contra Trunks, desvió la mirada por unos segundos al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas intentando protegerse del ataque e impedir que llegara pero impacto contra él a pesar de todo-¡TRUNKS!-

Los orbes oscuros de Gohan vieron como Trunks caía inconsciente al suelo, #18 solo lo observaba desde su posición con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa victoriosa, sus ojos se enfocaron en su hermano quien no soltaba a Gohan, el semi-saiyajin por otro lado, permanecía cabizbajo, decepcionado de sí mismo por no poder liberarse para ayudar a Trunks.

-¿Qué haremos con él, #18?-preguntó #17 sin dejar de ver a su hermana.

-Déjalo ir, ya no puede hacer nada para ayudar a su amigo-respondió ella, #17 soltó a Gohan y enseguida ambos androides volvieron a subirse a sus motocicletas voladoras robadas para alejarse lo más rápido que podían de aquel lugar y continuar con su "juego", Gohan corrió hacia Trunks, en su mente cruzaba la idea de que posiblemente el menor podía estar muerto pero lo dudaba mucho, aún necesitaba que estuviera vivo y peleando a su lado para lograr detener a los androides, ya cerca de él, Gohan se arrodilló para escuchar su corazón y saber si aún estaba bien luego de recibir un ataque tan poderoso como ese, aunque no tenía punto de comparación con lo que sucedió hace cinco años atrás en el primer enfrentamiento.

-Trunks, Trunks…-dijo Gohan, queriendo despertar al menor-despierta, vamos, despierta. Eres fuerte y sé que saldrás adelante, despierta…-

Por unos segundos, no obtuvo respuesta alguna del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas hasta que este abrió los ojos repentinamente y se incorporo con su vista enfocada en Gohan, se sentía débil y le dolía la cabeza debido al golpe que recibió cuando impacto en el suelo luego del ataque que le proporcionó #18.

-¿Gohan?-dijo Trunks, no pudo seguir hablando ya que Gohan lo abrazó fuertemente, el adolescente correspondió como pudo pero la fuerza que Gohan aplicaba en el abrazo era demasiada-G-Gohan… ¿podrías…soltarme?-

-Gomenasai, Trunks-respondió Gohan deshaciendo el abrazo que aplico el menor, se había dejado llevar y no había medido su fuerza-estaba preocupado por ti y temí que no despertarías, no debiste haber peleado sabiendo que usaste toda tu energía en la transformación-se incorporó y ayudo al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas a levantarse del suelo-hay que irnos, necesitas descansar un poco-

Ambos semi-saiyajines de alejaron volando de allí, tuvieron suerte de detener a los androides por un breve momento pero eso no importaba ahora, pronto ellos volverían, Gohan y Trunks estarían preparados para cuando ese momento llegará y estaban convencidos de que esta vez lograrían detenerlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mirai Gohan y Mirai Trunks me ven con cara de ¬_¬*
> 
> Mirai Gohan: Dime que esto es una broma ¿eso es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?
> 
> Lo siento, lo siento ¿de acuerdo? y también me disculpo con aquellos que están siguiendo este fanfic, me estaba quedando sin ideas y en este capítulo tuve que improvisar casi todo porque no encontraba una mejor manera de terminarlo.
> 
> Mirai Trunks: Espero que hagas una buena compensación luego de escribir este capítulo sin sentido.
> 
> Sí, si, lo haré pero será cuando tenga tiempo libre. Ayer comencé la escuela de arte, tengo tarea pendiente y además hoy a la tarde debo ir a trabajar por lo que estaré sin conectarme todo el día, les prometo, de verdad, les prometo que en algún espacio libre intentaré trabajar en el próximo capítulo para compensar este error y pondré mi mejor esfuerzo para que salga algo más o menos coherente.
> 
> Por cierto, para los que no lo saben, estoy subiendo un fan cómic hecho por Lord Truhan y MSprinkleZ llamado "Taking a Chance" basado en los episodios de la saga Black Goku de "Dragon Ball Súper" bueno... técnicamente lo estoy traduciendo, así que si alguien quiere echarle un vistazo vayan a mi cuenta de Deviantart, allí tengo el fan cómic traducido, por ahora no hay nuevas actualizaciones pero no se preocupen, cuando el momento llegue, continuaré traduciendo n_n
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lamento mucho haber tenido que recurrir otra vez a la improvisación pero no tenía otra alternativa, además, ninguno de los Truhan shippers que yo conozco puede ofrecerme su ayuda para trabajar con los capítulos restantes, por lo tanto tengo que hacer todo sola u_u
> 
> Un saludo, un abrazo telepático y virtual, nos vemos en otra ocasión.
> 
> N3k00Ch4N.


	13. Capítulo trece: You and me

_"You and me are still the only one,_

_Well since our time begun._

_And I'm still with you even when you're gone_

_w_ _hen this dance is done_

_you and me are still the only one_

_Well since our time begun"_

_You and Me- Soldiers of Jah Army._

Diez días pasaron luego de aquella batalla, durante ese período de tiempo, ni las noticias, ni la radio reportaban ataque alguno de los androides o aunque sea una señal de que ellos habían destruido algún sector o ciudad cercana, a pesar de la calma, Gohan y Trunks no se quedaban tranquilos, sabían que no debían bajar la guardia ni un segundo, no sabían cuando #17 y #18 volverían a aparecer, así que ambos continuaron entrenando durante esos diez días en los que no supieron nada de los androides. A pesar de todo el entrenamiento y la motivación de Gohan, Trunks estaba  _ **lejos**_  de alcanzar la transformación del súper saiyajin pero no se daba por vencido, estaba seguro de que pronto lograría transformarse y con esa nueva transformación, se volvería mucho más fuerte, podría ayudar a Gohan a vencer a los androides.

Tres días después, Gohan y Trunks se encontraban entrenando en una zona desértica, árida pero a la vez rocosa, Trunks iba tomando ventaja en la pelea intentando atacar dándole golpes que el semi-saiyajin mayor esquivaba con facilidad, quiso darle un golpe certero en el rostro pero Gohan lo impidió a tiempo bloqueándolo con su brazo, de pronto, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se teletransportó desapareciendo de la vista de Gohan, quien comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada preguntándose donde podía estar, sus dudas fueron confirmadas al sentir el ki del menor aparecer detrás de él, se estremeció al sentir como Trunks sopló levemente en su oído provocando que un ligero sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas, aprovechando el estado de vulnerabilidad por parte de Gohan, Trunks se aferró con fuerza a él y se acercó para robarle un beso dejando al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros en un completo estado de shock ¿desde cuándo Trunks se comportaba de esta manera durante los entrenamientos? Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de ello, salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como Trunks lo empujaba hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo, continuaron besándose sin importar que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que Gohan reaccionó dándose cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y se separó del menor respirando entrecortadamente.

-Eh, escucha, Trunks. Este no es el lugar para que hagamos estas cosas-le dijo Gohan una vez que se separó de él.

-¿Por qué no? A veces cuando estoy cerca de ti y te toco me siento de esta manera, estas cosas pasan-respondió Trunks. Gohan no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿en qué rayos pensaba ese niño durante los entrenamientos? Definitivamente algo no estaba andando bien-¿no pasa lo mismo contigo, Gohan? Cuando te acercas a mi ¿tu corazón no late de la misma manera que el mío?-

-Ahora que lo dices… sí… pero…-dijo Gohan un poco avergonzado pero enseguida recupero su compostura volviendo a la seriedad que tenía antes-¡pero lo que sucede ahí con lo que sucede en los entrenamientos es algo completamente diferente! No confundas las cosas-

-Entonces ¿cuál es la diferencia? Explícamelo, solo quiero tocarte en cualquier momento y donde sea-le respondió Trunks, intentó acercarse otra vez a Gohan para besarlo pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se resistió, no quería llegar más lejos con el menor, no en un lugar donde se suponía que se dedicaban a entrenar y no a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

No era la primera vez que Trunks intentaba hacer que se sintiera incómodo ya sea estando solos durante los entrenamientos o cuando el semi-saiyajin mayor se encontraba en la Corporación Capsula, hace unas semanas atrás, Trunks ya había intentado hacer de todo para intentar poner a Gohan en evidencia pero este hacía lo imposible para evitarlo, recordó que aunque Bulma estuviera al tanto de su relación y que prometieron mantenerlo en secreto entre los tres, Gohan sabía que ella no podía enterarse de las cosas que hacían él y Trunks, estaba casi seguro de que ella no dejaría que se acercara a él de esa manera porque, puede que Trunks estuviera listo para ese tipo de contactos pero ella aún creía, mejor dicho, suponía que era demasiado joven para ello.

Por mucho que Gohan intentara ocultarlo, Trunks no se daba por vencido y siempre estaba buscando una forma de avergonzarlo o hacer que se sintiera incómodo como en aquel momento, salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la cálida lengua de Trunks recorrer su cuello provocando que se estremeciera debajo del menor, ya que al parecer se habían cambiado los roles y Trunks era quien tenía el control de la situación.

-Tr-Trunks, detente…-dijo Gohan entre gemidos, sabía que debía detenerlo y si continuaba provocándolo de esta manera no podría resistirse por más tiempo y terminaría por penetrarlo justo ahí, en ese desértico lugar donde solo se encontraban ellos dos.

Trunks descendió más hasta encontrarse con una leve excitación por parte de Gohan, sonrió internamente, al parecer Gohan se sentía travieso y no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, con lentitud, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas desató la cinta azul que ajustaba los pantalones anaranjados del gi de Gohan, se la quito y bajo sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior revelando así su semi-erecto miembro. Con su lengua comenzó a recorrerlo con habilidad y lentitud, Gohan comenzó a gemir fuertemente sosteniendo la cabeza del menor con una mano mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, Trunks había estado mejorando mucho últimamente y lo estaba haciendo bien, condenadamente bien.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, Gohan estaba acomodándose la ropa mientras Trunks le daba la espalda para no verlo vestirse, a pesar de lo que acababa de suceder, la expresión de Gohan era una de frustración y molestia.

-Trunks, tienes que abstenerte de hacer tales cosas… aún eres un niño-comentó Gohan terminando de acomodarse la parte superior de su gi naranja, Trunks lo vio disimuladamente y otra vez le dio la espalda como restándole importancia al asunto-entiendo que tienes las hormonas alborotadas pero creo que deberías ser paciente y esperar un poco más para volver a hacer algo así-

-¡Oye! Ya no soy un niño, he estado progresando mucho y ya puedo darte placer al máximo-respondió Trunks sin ni una pizca de vergüenza, esto solo molestó a Gohan quien le dio un golpe en la cabeza para hacerlo entrar en razón-¡auch! ¿ahora qué hice? ¿por qué me golpeas?-

-Te lo mereces por baka y por hablar de esa manera-dijo Gohan, pudo ver que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse proyectando la sombra de las rocas en el suelo, Trunks notó que la piel del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros estaba ligeramente húmeda por el sudor del entrenamiento, el calor y… bueno, ya saben que más-mejor volvamos a la Corporación Capsula, es tarde y no queremos hacer esperar tanto a Bulma-

Trunks asintió sabiendo lo preocupada que estaría su madre si él no llegaba a casa, enseguida ambos semi-saiyajines emprendieron vuelo hacia el edificio casi en ruinas, al llegar, Trunks llamó a su madre pero esta no respondió, volvió a intentar otra vez pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Bulma no está en casa?-preguntó Gohan, Trunks no sabía que responderle así que solo se encogió de hombros-bien, supongo que debemos buscarla nosotros-

Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la inmensa instalación hasta que llegaron al laboratorio de Bulma, Gohan pudo ver que ella estaba trabajando en el proyecto secreto junto con algunas personas refugiadas que ofrecieron su ayuda y del que solo ellos dos sabían su existencia, Trunks aún no estaba al tanto de nada. La científica de cabellos celestes dejo de trabajar con su proyecto y giró su mirada encontrándose con su hijo y Gohan del otro lado del vidrio reforzado, bajó de la escalera, dejó a un lado las herramientas con las que ella estaba trabajando, se acercó a Gohan y a Trunks limpiándose las manos con un viejo trapo.

-Trunks, Gohan, no los escuche entrar, chicos-los saludo Bulma acomodándose un mechón de cabello celeste sujeto con su característica gorra de trabajo rosa detrás de su oreja-espero que tengan hambre, enseguida iré a preparar algo de comer-

-Hai.

Gohan y Trunks salieron del laboratorio después de Bulma, a pesar de que pasaron cinco años, Trunks seguía preguntándose en qué clase de proyecto estaba trabajando su madre, muchas veces intento sacar una pista de Gohan pero era imposible hacer que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros le dijera aunque sea una palabra de lo que ella estaba haciendo, tal parecía que era un secreto, un secreto que Gohan no pensaba revelar.

-Gohan, creo que deberías ir a bañarte antes de comer ¿no? Estás sudando-dijo Trunks, ya había notado el sudor en el cuerpo de Gohan cuando estaban en el desierto.

-Trunks tiene razón y estoy de acuerdo con él, sería bueno que vayas a tomar un baño antes de comer-sugirió Bulma sonriendo, Gohan se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario de la científica de cabellos azules, enseguida fue al baño para darse una ducha rápida antes de comer, Trunks fue corriendo detrás de él pero Bulma lo impidió-¿a dónde crees que vas? No piensas que vas a tomar un baño con Gohan ¿o si? creo que ya eres muy grande para eso-

-¿Q-Qué? N-No, mamá. No pienso bañarme con Gohan yo solo…-dijo Trunks, ahora era su turno para sonrojarse-yo solo voy a buscar la ropa de Gohan para lavarla, debe estar sucias así que las lavaré por él después-

-Jejeje, ¡parecería que fueras una esposa perfecta y dedicada!-comentó Bulma riéndose ante lo que dijo Trunks-pero, hay algo que no entiendo ¿es cierto que lavarás la ropa de Gohan por él? Porque siempre me toca lavarlas-

-Lo haré, mamá, no te preocupes-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas, tras esa pequeña conversación se dirigió al baño a buscar el gi anaranjado de Gohan para ir a lavarlo mientras Bulma se dirigía a la cocina a preparar algo de comer.

* * *

Dos semanas pasaron, las noticias y la radio seguían sin transmitir información relacionada con los androides o algún ataque reciente en alguna ciudad cercana, aprovechando la tranquilidad, un día de lluvia, Gohan y Trunks se encontraban en la Corporación Capsula, mejor dicho, dentro de la habitación del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas, escuchando como las gotas de lluvia caían estrepitosamente del cielo y se estrellaban contra el techo de la enorme edificación, los vidrios, más que mojarse con el agua, parecía que los estaban arañando como si quisieran colarse por las ventanas con la firme intención de pasar y mojar el interior, pero eso no pasaría porque tanto los vidrios del laboratorio de Bulma como los de las demás ventanas de la instalación estaban reforzados para prevenir algún ataque de los androides. Esa misma tarde lluviosa, ambos semi-saiyajines estaban planeando en salir a acampar y entrenar el próximo fin de semana pero lamentablemente sus planes se vieron forzados a dar un giro inesperado cuando Bulma llegó a la habitación de su hijo diciéndoles que necesitaban de su ayuda en un campamento de refugiados alejado de la Corporación Capsula.

Obviamente, al escuchar esto, Bulma se negó a dejar que Trunks se fuera, no quería que le pasara algo, aún peor, temía que los androides pudieran atacar el lugar, a pesar de la conversación que tuvo con Gohan en privado mientras Trunks permanecía en su habitación (o eso es lo que pensaba ella, ya que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se había escapado de su habitación para ir a espiar" la conversación de su madre y Gohan) Bulma siguió insistiendo en que no quería que Trunks se fuera, así que le pidió a Gohan que le diera un par de días para pensarlo y una vez concluido el tiempo, le avisaría si Trunks podía ir o no. El menor estaba molesto, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿por qué su madre no quería dejarlo ir con Gohan al campamento de refugiados? Esas personas estaban en problemas y ellos debían ir a darles una mano en lo que pudieran, no quería quedarse encerrado en la Corporación Capsula sin hacer nada, regresó corriendo a su habitación con el enojo recorriendo cada nervio de su cuerpo, Bulma se percató de que Trunks había salido de su habitación y que los estaba espiando, se despidió Gohan y fue directo a la habitación de su hijo para poder hablar con él.

Trunks se aferraba con fuerza a su almohada, se sentía mal por lo que había escuchado de la conversación entre su madre y la persona que más amaba después de ella, no lloraba porque no tenía motivos para hacerlo, de pronto escucho un golpe en la puerta sabiendo que era ella, supuso que quería entrar para arreglar las cosas y efectivamente tenía razón.

-Trunks ¿me dejas pasar? Necesito hablar contigo-dijo Bulma del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame solo!-respondió Trunks molesto, no quería hablar con su madre, no ahora.

-No me hables así, soy tu madre y quiero hablar contigo, déjame entrar-le dijo Bulma un poco molesta con la forma en que su hijo había respondido, espero cinco minutos hasta que escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y apareció Trunks con la mirada puesta en el suelo sin ver a su madre a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué hacías fuera de tu habitación en primer lugar? ¿acaso me estabas espiando?-preguntó Bulma con los brazos cruzados, Trunks no respondió, en su lugar solo se limitó a asentir apenado porque su madre lo había descubierto-ya deberías haber aprendido que espiar a las personas en una conversación privada está mal-

-Lo sé pero no pude evitar ir a ver de que estaban hablando-respondió Trunks-¿es cierto lo que le dijiste a Gohan, mamá?-

-Trunks, lo siento pero no puedo dejar que te vayas-dijo Bulma con un tono más relajado, esa respuesta solo molestó aún más al menor.

-¡¿Y por qué no puedo irme?! No quiero quedarme aquí sin hacer nada sabiendo que hay personas en peligro y que necesitan de mi ayuda y también necesitan la ayuda de Gohan, déjame ir, mamá-respondió Trunks molesto, Bulma no quiso entrar en una discusión con su hijo porque sabía que era un caso perdido, no podía hacer cambiar a Trunks de opinión, sea como sea, él estaba dispuesto a ir a ayudar a Gohan.

-Dame tiempo para pensarlo y le diré a Gohan si puedes ir, si digo que no, te quedarás aquí quieras o no-le respondió Bulma, se alejó de la habitación dejando al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas más frustrado y molesto que antes.

* * *

Unos días después, Gohan y Trunks estaban listos para irse a ayudar a las personas que intentaban refugiarse de los ataques de los androides, no llevaban muchas cosas porque pensaban que se quedarían allí solo por unos días o quizás un par de semanas, Bulma se encontraba con ellos en la entrada principal del casi destruido edificio abrazando a Trunks una última vez antes de que este se fuera con Gohan por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

-¿Seguro de que estarás bien estando solo con Gohan?-preguntó Bulma separándose del abrazo que le dio al menor.

-Sí, mamá. Estaré bien si me quedo con Gohan-respondió Trunks, vio al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros haciéndole una seña con la cabeza indicándole que debían irse lo más pronto posible-ya debo irme, mamá-

-Cuídate mucho, por favor, hazle caso a Gohan y prométeme que te comunicarás conmigo-le dijo la científica de cabellos celestes, Trunks asintió prometiéndole que intentaría escribirle de vez en cuando, luego de eso se acercó a Gohan y ambos semi-saiyajines emprendieron su vuelo al campamento de refugiados, debían llegar allí lo más pronto posible si querían comenzar aunque sea ayudando con algo sencillo.

Durante el viaje, Gohan y Trunks no se miraron o cruzaron palabra alguna, solo se enfocaban en buscar el área donde estaría el campamento, cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por un pequeño grupo de refugiados que luchaban día tras día por mantenerse a salvo de los androides e intentar proteger lo poco que tenían, la primera tarea que les asignaron fue ir a buscar agua debido a que esta se estaba agotando en el campamento y el único lugar donde podían conseguir más estaba a unos cuantos metros lejos del área donde se encontraban, además el agua era fundamental en el campamento para beber, cocinar, poder lavarse la cara y los dientes. Ambos semi-saiyajines tuvieron que volar varias veces llevando recipientes vacios para volver al campamento con los recipientes llenos de agua, al terminar de traer el último recipiente ya casi estaba anocheciendo por lo que Gohan decidió ir a buscar algo para comer y Trunks fue a acompañarlo, no volaron muy lejos, solo se internaron en un pequeño bosque buscando animales que cazar para poder llevarlos al campamento, caminaron por unos minutos mirando a su alrededor sin encontrar nada; por un momento, Gohan estaba por rendirse pero de pronto alcanzó a divisar una enorme sombra a lo lejos, al acercarse un poco más a la sombra pudo reconocer que se trataba de un jabalí.

Gohan se acercó sigilosamente al animal como si de un enorme tigre queriendo atrapar a su presa se tratara, no quería aparecer de repente y asustarlo, Trunks lo siguió cuidando de hacer el menor ruido posible pero al parecer el jabalí se dio cuenta de su presencia ya que sus ojos se desviaron hacia ambos semi-saiyajines y enseguida salió corriendo, Gohan se percató de esto y comenzó a perseguir al animal junto con Trunks quien iba corriendo detrás de él, después de todo, estaban juntos en esto. Estuvieron persiguiendo al jabalí por un largo rato, ya casi iba a anochecer y el paisaje en el pequeño bosque se estaba tornando oscuro, Gohan de un salto se arrojó sobre el jabalí y lo sostuvo con toda la fuerza que tenía para que no escapara, el animal comenzaba a removerse como podía debajo del semi-saiyajin haciendo un vano esfuerzo por escapar otra vez.

-¡Vamos Trunks! Esta es tu oportunidad, acaba con él-dijo Gohan sin dejar de sostener al jabalí, Trunks no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿de verdad esperaba a que lo matara?-¿qué esperas? Acabalo-

Trunks reaccionó y elevó su mano dispuesto a lanzar una ráfaga de ki contra el jabalí pero no pudo hacerlo, algo muy dentro de él se lo impedía.

-N-No puedo… ¡no puedo hacerlo, Gohan!-respondió Trunks bajando la mano y mirando hacia otro lado-solo ¡no puedo!-

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio, el jabalí se seguía removiendo en sus brazos pero no por mucho, Gohan lo soltó y se incorporo para posicionarse frente al jabalí, el cual siquiera daba indicios de querer escapar otra vez, elevó su mano apuntando entre los dos ojos del jabalí y con una pequeña ráfaga de ki acabó con el animal, su cuerpo cayó ya sin vida al suelo, bajo la mano lentamente mientras su mirada se fijaba en Trunks quien se sentía un poco mal por no haber matado al jabalí cuando se presentó la oportunidad, Gohan desvió la mirada, avanzó hacia el cuerpo del jabalí y lo cargó en sus hombros, comenzó a caminar al campamento junto con Trunks sin mirarse ni cruzar siquiera la palabra.

Más tarde en el campamento, Gohan y Trunks estaban sentados en un pequeño sector no muy alejado del grupo de sobrevivientes quienes estaban ocupados comiendo, ambos semi-saiyajines intercambiaban miradas por unos segundos en una atmósfera silenciosa que era bastante incómoda y aterradora a la vez, hasta que Gohan decidió hablar para romper ese ambiente.

-Cuando vayamos a buscar comida la próxima vez te enseñaré como cazar un animal, Trunks-dijo Gohan mirando seriamente al menor, este no respondía, solo miraba al suelo apenado-tarde o temprano debes aprender a hacerlo, no solo debes entrenar para vencer a los androides, piénsalo, puede que quizás en algún momento no estaré ahí para ti-

-Ya basta ¡cállate! Cállate por favor, Gohan ¡no digas, ni pienses eso! ¿cómo puedes… cómo puedes decir algo así? ¿por qué siempre estás pensando que vas a morir pronto o que no estarás ahí para mí? Si algo llegara a pasarte no me lo perdonaría, no podría seguir adelante sin ti ¡no soportaría perderte, Gohan!-gritó Trunks al borde de echarse a llorar, Gohan lo miro y comprendió lo que el adolescente de cabellos lilas quería decirle, después de todo, él también sufriría si algo llegara a pasar con Trunks.

-Está bien, no lo volveré a decir otra vez-dijo Gohan mirando al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas a los ojos, ambos apenas eran alumbrados por las llamas de la fogata.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Hai, lo prometo.

* * *

En la primera semana que se quedaron en el campamento, Gohan y Trunks no se dedicaban a otra cosa más que a entrenar, buscar comida y ayudar a los refugiados con las tareas del campamento, entre ellas estaba la tarea de asegurar o construir nuevas tiendas para que la gente pudiera quedarse en ellas. Durante ese periodo de tiempo, a pesar de tener poderes saiyajin, Gohan le enseño a Trunks a cazar construyendo trampas, le explicó donde y como debía colocarlas si quería atrapar un animal para poder comer, de vez en cuando conseguían atrapar una ardilla o algunos pájaros y con eso se las arreglaban de lo más bien pero lamentablemente no había muchos animales rondando por esa zona, la mayoría habían emigrado a otras áreas debido a los ataques de los androides o simplemente se ocultaban en sus madrigueras, así que muy pocas veces lograban encontrar algo "decente" para comer. Trunks de vez en cuando se comunicaba con su madre diciéndole que él y Gohan se encontraban bien, incluso le hablaba de toda la ayuda que estaban proporcionando a las personas que se refugiaban en el campamento, con el paso de los días, debido a la falta de agua para bañarse adecuadamente, las ropas de ambos semi-saiyajines comenzaban a ensuciarse y a oler mal pero tenían que soportarlo por lo menos hasta volver a casa.

Una noche, después de cenar, todos en el campamento habían cerrado las entradas de sus tiendas para irse a descansar luego de un largo día, bueno, todos estaban descansando a excepción de dos semi-saiyajines que aún se encontraban afuera recostados en una roca que había en el área contemplando las estrellas, ya habían adoptado esta costumbre de observar las estrellas cada vez que podían luego de que Trunks había pasado las noches en la casa-cápsula de Gohan cuando apenas era un niño, el adolescente de cabellos lilas desvió la mirada para ver a Gohan quien estaba recostado con la espalda apoyada en la fría roca con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, decidido, se acercó un poco más hasta quedar junto a él y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo, abrazo que Gohan no rechazó, aunque se sentía raro abrazarlo así debido a que llevaban muchas semanas sin bañarse.

-Oye, Trunks… quería preguntarte algo-dijo Gohan sin dejar de mirar el cielo nocturno, Trunks se acomodó apoyando uno de sus brazos sobre el pecho del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros mientras lo miraba fijamente-no te lo he dicho antes porque nunca tuve la oportunidad pero…-

-¿Uh? ¿Qué tienes que decirme, Gohan?-preguntó Trunks con curiosidad.

-Me preguntaba si, si quieres salir conmigo-dijo Gohan un poco avergonzado, Trunks se quedó mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos, honestamente hablando, no esperaba escuchar a Gohan decir eso, bueno, en realidad si pero no en un momento como ese.

-Espera, cuando hablas de salir contigo ¿hablas de salir contigo… como en una cita o algo así?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas a lo que Gohan solo se limitó a asentir levemente avergonzado-si, no veo cual es el problema me gustaría salir contigo, Gohan-

-Entonces te prometo que tendremos una cita en cuanto terminemos con esto-respondió Gohan, después de eso, ninguno de los dos semi-saiyajines volvió a hablar por lo que quedaba de la noche, solo se quedaron mirando el cielo nocturno fijamente, contemplando las estrellas hasta que se quedaron dormidos, abrazados uno junto al otro sobre aquella roca casi llegando el amanecer.


	14. Capítulo catorce: Revenge [parte 1/2]

_"I think I, I think I finally found a way to forgive myself_

_From mistakes I made in my past_

_I think that's the first step, right?_

_You agree?"_

_Revenge- XXXTentations_

_Dos semanas después…_

Gohan cumplió con su palabra, le había dicho a Trunks que en cuanto terminaran de ayudar en el campamento ellos saldrían juntos en una cita o algo así, hoy era el último día en el que ambos semi-saiyajines se quedarían en el campamento, esa misma tarde volverían a la Corporación Capsula para bañarse ya que llevaban muchos días sin poder hacerlo debido a la falta de agua y porque el agua no alcanzaba para bañarse apropiadamente, Gohan y Trunks habían terminado de juntar las pocas cosas que habían traído con ellos, debían volver a casa lo más pronto posible, muchas personas se sentían un poco mal por su partida, no querían que se fueran porque su ayuda les había sido útil en el campamento, incluso los niños más pequeños los extrañarían, ellos ya le habían tomado cierto aprecio a Gohan y hasta habían logrado ganar la amistad de Trunks, cosa que no había sido sencillo porque el semi-saiyajin nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a otras personas mientras era niño, de hecho, sus recuerdos más lejanos eran de él encerrado en las instalaciones de la Corporación Capsula y de cuando él jugaba o entrenaba con Gohan, salió de sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos al escuchar la voz de Gohan llamándolo, diciéndole que era hora de irse, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas termino de juntar sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y se acercó a su sensei, enseguida se alejaron volando de allí para volver a casa.

Al llegar, como siempre fueron recibidos por Bulma quien estaba feliz de volver a verlos y saber que ellos estaban bien. Después de acomodar sus cosas, ambos semi-saiyajines se dirigieron a bañarse por turnos para no caer en el impulso de querer hacer algo indebido ahí adentro, Trunks intentó volver a convencer a Gohan en ir a bañarse juntos para, supuestamente, "ahorrar agua" pero Gohan se negó recordándole a Trunks que debía controlarse por ahora, sobre todo porque el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros no quería volver a herirlo, Trunks aceptó el hecho y tuvo que esperar a que Gohan terminara de bañarse para poder entrar él después pero de pronto una cruzo por su cabeza y enseguida sonrió ante lo que se le acababa de ocurrir.

El agua caliente resbalaba por la piel de Gohan relajándolo por completo, dioses, de verdad que lo necesitaba desde hacía ya… ¿tres semanas? ¿cuatro semanas? ¿un mes? No estaba seguro, había perdido la noción del tiempo en el campamento y también había perdido la cuenta de cuantos días estuvieron allí, tomó un poco de jabón líquido de un envase que había allí comenzando a pasarlo por su cuerpo para lavarlo bien y quitar toda la tierra y sudor que llevaba consigo, estaba tan concentrado en su baño y sumido en sus propios pensamientos que no escuchó los pasos que se aproximaban dando ligeros saltos uno tras otro a la puerta del baño. Por otro lado, Trunks caminaba por el pasillo que daba al baño, el cual no se encontraba muy lejos de su habitación, su plan era entrar a la ducha con la firme intención de sorprenderlo mientras se bañaba; al llegar a la puerta del baño pudo divisar una pequeña cortina de vapor salir de la ranura inferior, abrió con cuidado intentando hacer el menor ruido posible e intentar llamar la atención de Gohan, avanzó lentamente mientras se quitaba poco a poco la ropa que llevaba puesta escuchando el agua que caía de la ducha estrellarse contra el piso, respiró hondo para calmarse, no quería precipitarse y estropear su plan, aferró su mano con fueza a la puerta de cristal de la ducha la cual estaba empañada por el vapor, por lo tanto, no podía contemplar el cuerpo de su amado sensei, fijo su mirada en un punto invisible de aquella puerta y la corrió dándose un pequeño espacio para entrar en la ducha.

Justo cuando Gohan estaba por salir, su mirada se encontró con Trunks completamente desnudo detrás de él, ante el repentino acto se sobresaltó y casi se choca con la pared de no ser porque se sostuvo en la puerta de vidrio a tiempo.

-¡Trunks! ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó Gohan al ver al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas dentro de la ducha, no pudo seguir hablando debido a que fue acorralado contra la fría pared de azulejos y sintió como Trunks lo atrajo hacia él, besándolo con fiereza haciendo que le fuera difícil seguir el ritmo del beso, aún así, no duró mucho, el adolescente se separó enseguida, tan solo unos pocos centímetros los separaban.

-Solo quería sorprenderte y veo que funcionó-respondió Trunks sonriendo de forma traviesa, se apartó de Gohan para tomar un envase de shampoo que había cerca-¿quieres que te ayude a lavarte el cabello?-

-N-No es necesario, estaba por hacerlo yo mismo…

A pesar de su respuesta, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas no se molesto siquiera en escucharlo, abrió el envase colocando un poco en su mano y después lo puso en el oscuro cabello de su sensei pasándolo suavemente con las yemas de los dedos, ese contacto relajaba a Gohan, demasiado, Trunks siguió con esto durante unos minutos más hasta que inconscientemente llevó sus manos por la espalda del semi-saiyajin mayor pasándolas lentamente por sus costados y una de ellas se topó con su pezón derecho, una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en el rostro de Trunks quien comenzó a jugar con aquel pezón haciendo que Gohan se estremeciera y comenzara a gemir levemente.

-¡Ah! E-espera, Trunks ¿Q-qué… ngh… Qué estás hacienda ahí?-preguntó Gohan sin dejar de gemir por el tacto que le otorgaba el menor.

-Parece que estás disfrutando esto ¿no es así?-susurró Trunks en su oído, bajo su cabeza para comenzar a besar y morder levemente el cuello de su sensei, ahora amante-no te preocupes, yo también lo estoy disfrutando, relájate… todo estará bien-

-¡D-Détente, Trunks! Te dije que… ggh… te dije debías controlarte ¡ah!-gimió Gohan al sentir como el menor mordía con un poco más de fuerza su cuello pero sin dejarle marcas. En eso ambos escucharon unos pasos acercarse y pudieron reconocer que se trataba de Bulma, al ser mitad saiyajines por parte de sus padres podían leer el ki de los demás, no solo el suyo propio.

-Gohan ¿Trunks está allí contigo? Fui a verlo a su habitación y no está ahí-dijo Bulma del otro lado de la puerta, no llevaba su traje de mecánico color rosa como acostumbraba hacer, ahora llevaba otro tipo de ropa, una más apropiada para salir. Gohan estaba a punto de responder pero Trunks le cubrió la boca impidiendo que hablara.

-Déjame esto a mi-le susurró el menor en el oído, Gohan lo miro con desconfianza pues no sabía qué era lo que iba a decir-e-estoy aquí, mamá, solo quería saber si Gohan ya había terminado de bañarse-

-¿Ok? Voy a volver a salir pronto, tengo algunas investigaciones pendientes que resolver, así que no volveré a casa esta noche-respondió Bulma comenzó a caminar alejándose de la puerta del baño-¡recuerda cerrar bien las ventanas!-

-Sí, lo tendré en cuenta. Cuídate, mamá-dijo Trunks, una vez que los pasos de su madre dejaron de oírse por el pasillo, retiró su mano que cubría la boca de Gohan-creo que ya se fue…-

Gohan se apartó bruscamente del menor, tenía una expresión de molestia y enojo en el rostro, la misma expresión que puso cuando estaban entrenando en el desierto, abrió la puerta de la ducha dispuesto a salir pero Trunks lo tomó de la muñeca impidiendo que se vaya.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Trunks?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin mayor más molesto de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Por qué no nos bañamos juntos? Esta vez hablo en serio, Gohan-respondió Trunks.

El semi-saiyajin más alto no respondió, es más, ni siquiera lo miro, movió su muñeca bruscamente para liberarse del agarre que aplico el menor en ella y salió de la ducha cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Trunks se quedo allí escuchando como Gohan buscaba una toalla para secarse y después salió del baño dejándolo completamente solo, puso su mejor mueca de enojo, frustración y desesperación al mismo tiempo ¡no era justo! Gohan estaba siendo demasiado cruel con él ¿por qué se comportaba de esa forma? ¿es que acaso ya no lo quería? Es más, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros aún le debía una cita.

Gohan cerró la puerta del baño y apoyó la espalda contra está emitiendo un profundo suspiro, pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar allí adentro, dioses… ¿qué le pasaba a ese chico por la cabeza? Trunks había estado dependiendo mucho de él últimamente y eso no era bueno, sobre todo en los momentos en que quería intentar ser más "cercano" a él, esto no podía continuar, de verdad necesitaba poner algún límite entre ellos y no lo hacía porque él lo quisiera, si no que lo hacía porque quería mucho a Trunks y no soportaba la idea de volver a herirlo como paso en la primera vez. Ya más tranquilo, Gohan se alejó del baño y comenzó a caminar directo a su habitación que usaba cuando se quedaba en la Corporación Capsula para poder cambiarse.

* * *

Los parques de diversiones a veces pueden llegar a ser los sitios más divertidos del mundo, o al menos eso era lo que se creía, ya que en esos momentos donde tu vida corría peligro constantemente no quedaban muchos parques de diversiones disponibles y el último que aún funcionaba a pesar de esos días llenos de caos, tragedia y dolor se encontraba alejado de las ciudades, por lo que las personas tenían que viajar con sus autos o simplemente llegaban a pie. Una de las montañas rusas del parque había terminado su recorrido y muchas personas que habían hecho fila desde hacía ya muy temprano por la mañana estaban esperando su turno para subir pero sorpresivamente, los androides hicieron su aparición y se subieron primero antes que nadie, el encargado se dio cuenta de ello y salió de su cabina.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? No pueden subirse así como si nada al juego, si quieren pasar tienen que esperar en la fila-les dijo el encargado.

-¿Uh?-#18 giró su mirada al ver que el encargado les estaba hablando a ella y a su hermano pero decidió ignorarlo-agh, que sujeto más odioso…-levantó la mano primero amenazando a aquel hombre con matarlo si no los dejaba usar el juego, el hombre, temeroso por su vida, corrió a accionar el juego pero ya era tarde, la androide rubia con un rayo de energía atacó al encargado y su cuerpo cayó al suelo dejando en shock a las personas que estaban esperando subir. Así transcurrió la mañana para ambos androides quienes aprovecharon la oportunidad de usar todos los juegos del parque, ahora mismo estaban usando las llamadas "sillas voladoras".

-¡Esto es muy divertido #17! Fue una gran idea venir hasta aquí-comentó #18

-Ya lo creo, hermana. No puedo creer que los humanos se diviertan con estas cosas, deberíamos venir aquí más seguido-le respondió el androide de cabellos oscuros.

Gohan y Trunks también se encontraban allí ese día, el semi-saiyajin había cumplido con su palabra y habían ido volando hace un par de horas para poder tener su cita con Trunks. Ahora caminaban tranquilamente por el parque de diversiones cuando alcanzaron a ver a una multitud a lo lejos corriendo aterrorizada lo más rápido que podía para poder evacuar el área, ambos semi-saiyajines reconocieron que los androides se encontraban en ese lugar ¡por fin! Después de tres meses sin verlos, podrían volver a la acción y pelear con ellos para detener lo que sea que tuvieran pesado hacer en el parque de diversiones. Sin perder más tiempo corrieron rápidamente hacia el carrousel donde se encontraban jugando ambos androides, #18 y #17 al ver a Gohan y Trunks parados frente al juego cambiaron sus expresiones de emoción y alegría por unas de ira.

-No puede ser ¿ustedes también estaban aquí? ¿cómo puede ser que no los hayamos visto?-dijo #18 sin dejar de ver a los dos semi-saiyajines-justo cuando estábamos de buen humor-sus orbes azules se enfocaron en su hermano quien estaba parado junto a ella-acaba con ellos rápido #17-

-Trunks, quédate detrás de mi-le ordenó Gohan a lo que el adolescente asintió poniéndose en posición de ataque al igual que su sensei.

Por unos minutos se produjo una silenciosa burbuja de tensión entre ellos hasta que Gohan y #17 se lanzaron a la batalla, al principio la pelea comenzó de forma justa, como siempre pero luego de un tiempo peleando, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros reconoció que el androide había estado mejorando sus tácticas de batalla, #17 desapareció rápidamente antes de que Gohan pudiera atacarlo y se teletransportó detrás de él dándole una patada en los costados y con toda la fuerza que poseía lo arrojó contra los cristales de la ventana de un local haciendo que Gohan emitiera quejidos de dolor al sentir los cristales rompiéndose contra su espalda, #17 rápidamente se dirigió volando hacia él dispuesto a atacarlo pero Gohan se teletransportó desapareciendo de la vista del androide y reapareció segundos después, #17 comenzó a lanzar ataques de energía, sin embargo; el semi-saiyajin los esquivaba fácilmente, uno de esos ataques termino siendo desviado provocando una explosión que llamó la atención de #18, al percatarse de lo que sucedía decidió abandonar el carrousel para ir a ayudar a su hermano.

La androide rubia se teletransportó repentinamente detrás de Gohan proporcionándole una fuerte patada en la espalda baja y su hermano con otro golpe logro hacer que se estrellara contra el pavimento sin dificultad alguna, mientras la nube de polvo se disipaba, #17 observó a su hermana un poco molesto.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso #18? No vuelvas a interferir-le dijo #17

-Te estaba venciendo y no me gusta verte perder, eres un mal perdedor, hermanito-respondió ella, de pronto alcanzó a ver a Trunks volando rápidamente hacia ella y enseguida ambos comenzaron a atacarse mientras escalaban las cabinas de una rueda de la fortuna. Gohan se incorporó y se lanzó nuevamente a atacar a #17.

Trunks y #18 peleaban en el techo de la cabina, la androide rubia quiso darle un golpe directo en la cara al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas pero este logró esquivar el golpe, le propino una patada en el mentón y un fuerte golpe en el abdomen provocando que escupiera algo de sangre y las pupilas de sus ojos se achicaron por unos segundos debido al golpe pero rápidamente reaccionó y miró fijamente a Trunks con la rabia invadiendo todo su cuerpo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?!-exclamó furiosa, enseguida pateó al adolescente lejos de ella y comenzó a propinarle fuertes ataques diestra y siniestra mientras Trunks hacía todo lo posible por defenderse pero era inútil, #18 preparó un rayo de energía y lo envió directamente hacía él, el cual impactó contra su cuerpo haciendo que cayera inconsciente.

Gohan se percató de ello, dejó de luchar con #17 para ir volando rápidamente a rescatar a Trunks, logró atraparlo a tiempo, justo antes de que su cuerpo lograra tocar el suelo, como pudo se escondió detrás de una pared semi-destruida con la esperanza de mantenerse oculto de los androides. #17 y #18 aterrizaron en el ahora casi destruido parque de diversiones observando a su alrededor, Gohan apenas asomó la mirada por las ranuras de la pared rogando que los androides no lo descubrieran, de pronto pudo ver a #18 elevar su mano al cielo creando una enorme esfera de energía, la cual lanzó provocando una fuerte explosión por todo el lugar,el semi-saiyajin cerró sus ojos y abrazó a Trunks con fuerza para protegerlo de la explosión.

* * *

Cuando todo acabó, lo único que ahora quedaba del parque de diversiones eran ruinas, los juegos estaban completamente destruidos, era imposible rescatar algo de aquella zona que alguna vez fue un área de entretenimiento para los humanos. #18 estaba sentada en unos escombros, su hermano estaba parado cerca de ella con los brazos cruzados.

-No pudieron huir tan lejos, probablemente estén muertos-comentó #17 observando el escenario a su alrededor.

-Puede ser, pero sí lograron sobrevivir quizás volveremos a verlos-respondió #18-ya no hay nada con que jugar aquí, vámonos-

Ambos androides se alejaron volando de aquella zona, Gohan salió arrastrándose de unos escombros, estaba gravemente herido y solo se podía apoyar con un solo brazo, había perdido su otro brazo en la batalla, tenía la manga del gi anaranjado desgarrada y de la herida abierta en carne viva brotaba mucha sangre. Con dificultad logró sacar una bolsa atada detrás de su gi, quito el pequeño cordón con sus dientes y la abrió dejando caer una semilla verde algo pequeña en el suelo, la tomó con su mano llevando un poco de tierra en el proceso.

- _Nngh… esta es la última semilla del ermitaño que queda…_ -pensó Gohan viendo la semilla verde, a lo lejos pudo divisar a un Trunks no tan herido de gravedad como él lo estaba pero si inconsciente, se arrastró nuevamente con algo de dificultad hacia el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas, acercó la semilla a sus labios- _Trunks, tienes que comértela… te sentirás mejor, eres la última esperanza de la tierra_ -

Un segundo ¿por qué no dividió la semilla en dos para que él también pudiera curarse? Muy tarde, Trunks ya había tragado la semilla, en un segundo, Gohan pudo sentir un zumbido penetrante en su cabeza, vio todo en blanco y quedó inconsciente. El semi-saiyajin despertó a los pocos minutos sintiéndose mejor pero apenas vio a Gohan inconsciente y con una grave amputación en su brazo derecho, se asustó y la preocupación invadió todo su cuerpo, enseguida cargó a Gohan en su pequeña espalda haciendo uso de sus fuerzas y rápidamente se dirigió volando a la Corporación Capsula, él no podía ayudarlo porque le había dado la última semilla del ermitaño así que no tenía más opción que pedirle ayuda a su madre.

Trunks llegó a la Corporación Capsula casi entrada la noche, aún con Gohan herido e inconsciente, llegó corriendo al laboratorio de su madre donde ella se encontraba trabajando con unos cálculos en una computadora, ella notó su llegada y se levantó de su silla para ir a recibirlo pero su sonrisa se borró cambiando a una expresión de preocupación al ver a su hijo cargando a un Gohan herido y que parecía que se estaba casi muriendo en su espalda.

-¡Trunks! ¿estás bien? ¿qué le pasó a Gohan?-preguntó Bulma preocupada.

-No hay tiempo, mamá, necesito ayuda, Gohan está herido-respondió Trunks.

-Ya sé que debo hacer, ve a llevar a Gohan a la enfermería, yo iré a buscar un médico-respondió la científica de cabellos celestes, Trunks obedeció y se dirigió con Gohan al área de enfermería ubicada a unos pocos metros del laboratorio de su madre.

* * *

Más tarde, Gohan se encontraba en una cama del área de enfermería con varias vendas cubriendo su cuerpo, incluida la amputación en su brazo, Bulma se encontraba allí organizando las medicinas y vendajes que debía suministrarle al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, Trunks solo se quedo parado cerca de la cama de Gohan observándolo por unos breves segundos, las lágrimas comenzaron a invadir sus ojos, no soportaba verlo en ese estado y enseguida salió corriendo del área de enfermería, Bulma lo vio y fue corriendo tras él.

-Trunks ¡Trunks!-dijo Bulma tomando a su hijo del brazo impidiendo que fuera más lejos, lo acercó a ella abrazándolo-tranquilo, no llores, nada de esto es tu culpa-

-Lo sé, mamá. Todo es culpa de los androides-dijo Trunks separándose del abrazo que le dio su madre en un intento por reconfortarlo pero no funcionó, la rabia invadía todo su cuerpo, estaba enfadado con #17 y #18 por dejar a Gohan en ese estado-¿por qué hacen esto? ¿por qué? ¡Si Gohan no me hubiera dado la última semilla que quedaba, él estaría bien!-

-Si Gohan te dio la última semilla del ermitaño que llevaba consigo habrá sido por una buena razón ¿no lo crees? Deberías estar agradecido de que te haya salvado la vida-dijo Bulma.

-No puedo soportar esto, no puedo ver a Gohan así, necesito buscar a esos androides y hacerles pagar por lo que le hicieron-dijo Trunks cerrando con fuerza sus manos formando unos puños mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, Bulma se las secó y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-Escucha, no creo que sea buena idea que vayas a buscar a los androides tu solo, por ahora debemos esperar a que Gohan despierte y…-Bulma no pudo seguir hablando ya que escuchó un quejido de dolor proveniente del área de enfermería, rápidamente entro corriendo junto con Trunks, al parecer Gohan ya estaba despertando.


	15. Capitulo quince: Revenge [Parte 2/2]

_"Some kill, some steal, some break your heart_

_And you thought that I would let it go and let you walk_

_Broken hearts, break bones, so break up fast_

_And I don't wanna let it go, so in my grave I'll rot"_

_Revenge- XXXTentations_

Trunks y Bulma entraron rápidamente al área de enfermería, al llegar vieron a Gohan removiéndose descontroladamente en la cama, la científica de cabellos celestes se ocupó de sostenerlo e intentar tranquilizarlo mientras que Trunks se acercaba lentamente a ver que estaba sucediendo con Gohan. El semi-saiyajin mayor permanecía recostado en la cama con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, emitiendo quejidos de dolor y murmurando una que otra maldición en voz baja, cosa que preocupo tanto a Bulma como a Trunks porque no sabían que le estaba pasando, es más, temían que su situación pudiera llegar a empeorar.

-Nnngh… M-malditos androides-exclamó Gohan con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la mano aferrándose con fuerza en las sábanas que cubrían el colchón de aquella cama en el área de enfermería-¡me las van a pagar!... juro que lo harán… ¡gaaah!-

-Gohan, Gohan despierta-dijo Trunks apoyando sus manos en los hombros del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, lo sacudió un poco queriendo despertarlo pero no funcionó-Gohan ¡soy yo, Trunks! Por favor ¡despierta!-

-¡Aaaah!-Gohan se despertó repentinamente topándose con el rostro del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas frente a él, Bulma se encontraba a su lado mirándolo con preocupación-¿Trunks? ¿B-Bulma? Oigan… ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?-

Gohan miró a su alrededor y pudo reconocer que no estaba en la habitación que él usaba de la Corporación Capsula, si no que se encontraba recostado en una cama en la zona de enfermería, miró hacia la ventana viendo que ya era de noche y todo estaba oscuro afuera, dioses ¿cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? ¿una hora? ¿dos horas quizás? Como sea, esas preguntas sin respuesta quedarían rondando por su cabeza, ahora necesitaba saber por qué se encontraba en el área de enfermería y no en su habitación, no pudo volver a hablar porque sintió como Trunks se arrojaba sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza, Gohan se quedo estático al principio pero correspondió al abrazo con el único brazo que tenía.

-Gohan, quieres saber porque estás aquí ¿cierto?-dijo Bulma interrumpiendo el adorable momento, Gohan solo se limitó a asentir mientras Trunks se separaba lentamente de él-bueno, Trunks te trajo hasta aquí, estabas inconsciente y gravemente herido, además de que perdiste el brazo, perdiste mucha sangre y por poco mueres-

-No sabría qué hacer si no te ayudaba, Gohan ¡no soportaría verte morir! No podría hacerlo-dijo Trunks volviendo a abrazar al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos-¿por qué me diste la última semilla? ¡Si tan solo hubieras comido la mitad no estarías aquí!-

-Lo siento, lo siento…

Fue lo único que Gohan pudo decir mientras acariciaba los cabellos lilas del adolescente con su única mano para reconfortarlo, sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto al darle la última semilla del ermitaño, Trunks tenía más posibilidades de sobrevivir que él y debía mantenerlo a salvo, después de todo, él ponía toda su fe y su esperanza en Trunks para poder vencer a los androides y así restablecer la paz en la tierra. Siguió consolando al adolescente mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez por lo sucedido pero sabía que por mucho que lo hiciera, eso no cambiaría las cosas, el daño ya estaba hecho y Trunks aún tenía en claro la idea de ir a buscar a los androides para hacerles pagar por quitarle el brazo a su sensei. Bulma simuló una pequeña tos llamando la atención de ambos semi-saiyajines y con un movimiento de cabeza le pidió a Trunks que se retirara puesto que debía cambiarle las vendas de la herida donde antes Gohan tenía su brazo, el menor se separó de Gohan, bajó de la cama y salió del área de enfermería dejando sola a su madre para que le cambiara las vendas.

Cinco días pasaron desde aquella batalla en el parque de diversiones, las heridas de Gohan iban mejorando rápidamente y Bulma estaba orgullosa de ello, en parte se debía a la sangre saiyajin que el hombre de cabellos oscuros llevaba, herencia de su padre, Gokū. Trunks también estaba feliz de que su sensei se estuviera reponiendo rápidamente pero muy dentro de él, la ira lo seguía carcomiendo vivo y no desechaba la idea de salir volando de la Corporación Capsula para encontrar a los androides lo más pronto posible, pero debía ser paciente, sabía que si Gohan llegaba a enterarse de su plan, todo se arruinaría y no podría vengarse por lo que le hicieron. Pasaron tres días más, las heridas de Gohan se cerraron por completo y finalmente el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros pudo ponerse de pie, caminar por los pasillos de la Corporación Capsula con normalidad y retomar su entrenamiento con Trunks, aunque intentaba hacerlo de forma moderada ya que no quería terminar herido nuevamente y con un solo brazo tenía un poco más de desventaja dándole la oportunidad a Trunks para vencerlo.

* * *

Una tarde, ambos semi-saiyajines se encontraban entrenando en la playa, la misma playa a la que fueron esa noche hace cinco años atrás, Gohan estaba sentado en una de las rocas que había en la arena observando como Trunks intentaba alcanzar la transformación de súper saiyajin sin mucho éxito, a pesar de sus intentos, Gohan no se daba por vencido, sabía que pronto lograría alcanzar dicha transformación y quizás, con esa transformación, ambos lograrían derrotar a #17 y a #18. Trunks concentró toda la ira que tenía pensando en los androides pero eso no lo estaba ayudando mucho y Gohan podía ver como el aura blanca que lo rodeaba comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco volviéndose cada vez más débil.

-¡Sé que puedes hacerlo, Trunks! Piensa en los androides, piensa en todas aquellas personas que sufren o mueren cada día gracias a ellos-dijo Gohan queriendo motivarlo, con esas palabras, la ira de Trunks incrementó un poco más, un aura de color dorado surgió alrededor de él pero no fue suficiente para llegar a convertirse en súper saiyajin.

Agotado, Trunks cayó de rodillas y ya sin fuerzas al suelo respirando agitadamente. Estaba molesto ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? No podía creerlo, llevaba muchos meses entrenando arduamente con Gohan y no llegaba a alcanzar la transformación que lo ayudaría a derrotar a los androides, elevó su vista encontrándose con Gohan arrodillado frente a él, quien tenía una pequeña expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo, Trunks? ¿necesitas ayuda?-preguntó Gohan queriendo ayudarlo a incorporarse pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas rechazó su ayuda, se levantó bruscamente del suelo y comenzó a caminar alejándose de su sensei-¡Trunks! ¡Espera! ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿a dónde vas? El entrenamiento aún no ha terminado-

-¡Explícamelo, Gohan! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no puedo transformarme aún?! ¿Eh? Dímelo-le gritó Trunks enojado, Gohan se quedo callado porque no sabía muy bien que responderle al adolescente que estaba frente a él-sabía que no serías capaz de responderme…-

Sin perder más tiempo, Trunks emprendió vuelo alejándose de la playa, alejándose de Gohan, alejándose de todo, necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba calmarse, a lo lejos escuchó la voz de su amado sensei llamándolo diciéndole que volviera pero él no pensaba volver, al menos no por ahora. Por otro lado, Gohan pensó seriamente en ir volando a buscar a Trunks pero supuso que no valdría la pena, después de todo, comprendió que el menor estaba molesto y necesitaba un tiempo a solas así que tomó un camino distinto dirigiéndose a la Corporación Capsula, al entrar se dirigió al laboratorio de Bulma y encontró a la científica de cabellos celestes trabajando de nuevo con su proyecto secreto… y ya que estamos hablando de eso, el proyecto secreto en el que ella trabaja, que solo Gohan conocía y del cual Trunks no estaba enterado desde hacía ya un largo tiempo, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de una máquina del tiempo, Bulma había invertido mucho tiempo encerrada en su laboratorio trabajando duro en ella con la intención de enviar a su hijo al pasado para salvar no solamente a Son Gokū, sino también para impedir la invasión de los androides y poder reparar la línea de tiempo en la que vivían. Volviendo a la situación actual, Bulma desvió su mirada por un segundo de la pantalla holográfica donde estaba ajustando coordenadas y cálculos para el mecanismo de la máquina para ver a Gohan.

-Gohan, bienvenido otra vez-le dijo Bulma-¿por qué Trunks no está contigo? Creí que iban a volver juntos luego del entrenamiento-

-En eso estaba pero él se enojó conmigo por una tontería y se fue volando-le respondió Gohan, eso solo molestó a Bulma quien dejó de lado la pantalla que llevaba en las manos.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejar que Trunks se fuera? ¡Debiste haberlo detenido, Gohan! No puede estar solo tanto tiempo, menos con los androides rondando cerca ¿tienes al menos una idea de dónde puede llegar a estar?-preguntó Bulma enojada, no solo con el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, si no también consigo misma.

-Gomenasai, Bulma pero como dije antes, se alejó volando y no sé donde podría estar-dijo Gohan apenado por no haber detenido a Trunks e intentar calmarlo antes de que se fuera volando a quien sabe dónde.

-Conociéndolo, lo más probable es que…-dijo Bulma, reaccionó rápidamente dándose una idea fugaz de a donde podría haber ido su hijo-¡debió haber ido a buscar a los androides solo! Maldición, yo le dije que no fuera a buscarlos, no era una buena idea-

-Pero… ¿Por qué iría a buscar a los androides solo?-preguntó Gohan sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo que está sucediendo? Cuando Trunks te trajo herido a casa no soportó verte así y mucho menos que hayas perdido el brazo, es probable que haya ido a vengarse de los androides por lo que te hicieron-respondió Bulma-si es así, debemos ir a buscarlo lo más pronto posible-

* * *

Trunks volaba por el paisaje nocturno sin un destino fijo, estaba molesto porque aún no era capaz de alcanzar a dominar la transformación de súper saiyajin y eso lo desesperaba a tal grado de sentirse inútil al querer ayudar a Gohan en las batallas contra los androides… y hablando de los androides, Trunks alcanzó a ver unas explosiones a lo lejos, supuso que se encontraban no muy lejos de donde él estaba volando ¡perfecto! Era el momento que necesitaba para poder vengarse de ellos por arrebatarle el brazo derecho a Gohan y herirlo de gravedad hasta casi matarlo. Rápidamente descendió volando al área y pudo ver a #17 practicando sus disparos de energía contra unos árboles, #18 no se encontraba cerca pero eso no le importaba, atacaría a uno y se vengaría del otro después, en un movimiento sorpresa se teletransportó y apareció cerca del androide de cabellos oscuros quien no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar puesto que el semi-saiyajin le propinó una fuerte patada que lo lanzó lejos de él haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared rocosa.

-Pero… ¿qué rayos haces tú aquí? ¿no es pasada tu hora de dormir niño?-preguntó #17 sarcásticamente saliendo del hueco que creó en aquella pared rocosa, se lanzó volando hacia Trunks deteniéndose a solo unos pocos centímetros de él para propinarle una fuerte patada que lo lanzó lejos de él haciendo que cayera contra el suelo.

-Gggh… ¡c-cállate! V-vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a Gohan-respondió Trunks incorporándose lentamente del suelo.

-No lo creo.

#17 y Trunks se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque, el semi-saiyajin usaba lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas porque estaba más que determinado en vencer al androide de cabellos oscuros y así le haría pagar por quitarle el brazo a Gohan, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas comenzó a lanzar una esfera de ki tras otra contra el androide sin lograr dañarlo, es más, #17 no se inmutaba en devolver siquiera el ataque, solo se concentraba en esquivarlo como si de un juego se tratara, aunque Trunks no le encontraba lo divertido. Estaban haciendo tanto estruendo que de forma inesperada, #18 apareció en escena y la androide rubia empujó a Trunks con una patada en sus costados y un golpe en el rostro que por poco le rompió la nariz.

-¿Quieren callarse los dos? ¡están interrumpiendo mi sueño de belleza!-exclamó la androide molesta, su hermano y Trunks se miraron entre ellos sin poder creerlo.

-¿Por qué me mandas a callar a mí, hermana? Si él me está molestando-dijo #17 señalando a Trunks.

-¡Basta ya! No me importa quien empezó-dijo #18 llevándose una mano a la frente por la frustración, enseguida se puso en posición de ataque junto a su hermano y Trunks imitó la acción de los androides-como sea, vas a pagar por venir a molestarnos, niño-

Ambos androides volaron junto con Trunks para comenzar una batalla en el cielo abierto, se lanzaron al ataque repartiéndose ataques, golpes y defensas, aunque las defensas iban más por el lado de Trunks, no tenía mucha energía como para hacerle frente a aquellas perversas maquinas pero no se rendiría, debía vengarse por lo que le hicieron a Gohan. De repente, #18 se desvaneció de la vista del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas, quien comenzó a buscarla con la mirada pero eso no ayudo de mucho ya que la androide rubia volvió a reaparecer detrás de él dándole una patada en la espalda baja, empujándolo frente a #17, este no perdió el tiempo y movió su brazo hacia atrás, luego envió un golpe directo al estómago de Trunks causando que este tosiera algo de sangre y cerrara los ojos por el dolor. #17 y #18 se miraron entre ellos asintiendo con la cabeza antes de lanzarse nuevamente al ataque repartiendo golpes múltiples, dolorosos y casi letales por todo el cuerpo del menor, el cual intentaba protegerse más no le era posible debido a que ya casi se estaba quedando sin energías, #18 tomó al semi-saiyajin del cuello de su playera con el logo de la Corporación Capsula, aventándolo al suelo tan fuerte como le fue posible desde las alturas, lugar donde se llevó a cabo la batalla en la que Trunks sin mucho éxito intentó vengarse de ellos por lo sucedido en el parque de diversiones. Cuando la nube de polvo se estaba por desvanecer, ambos androides elevaron sus manos creando unas enormes esferas de energía que fueron lanzadas hacia el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas provocando una explosión que creó un cráter en la tierra donde yacía y gracias a ello, la nube de polvo se había vuelto más densa y más oscura.

-¿Ves que se está moviendo, hermana?-preguntó #17 intentando localizar a Trunks en el cráter junto a su hermana.

-No, no hay señales de él pero es un alivio que todo esto haya acabado-respondió #18, entre la densa nube de polvo, alcanzó a ver al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas intentando incorporarse-¿sigue vivo? Pero… ¿cómo es posible?-

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo-#17 estaba a punto de ir a acabar con Trunks pero la androide rubia lo detuvo a tiempo-¿qué estás haciendo? No me digas que ya te apiadaste de él-

-Por supuesto que no, pero tengo una idea.

Trunks intentaba trepar por las paredes del cráter pero no podía, cada vez que intentaba treparlas, se resbalaba y se caía de espaldas al suelo, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando pudo ver que #17 se acercaba volando al cráter, intentó huir retrocediendo pero terminó chocando su espalda contra una de las paredes del cráter, pudo ver que el androide de cabellos oscuros aterrizo a unos pocos metros de él y avanzaba con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro, el adolescente comenzó a respirar agitadamente temiendo por su vida, cuando #17 estuvo a pocos centímetros de él, Trunks cerró los ojos, todo su cuerpo temblaba, sintió al androide tomando bruscamente una de sus manos apretando su muñeca con fuerza, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas al notar esto intentó escapar pero fue inútil, ya no tenía energías para poder escapar y ahora se encontraba a completa merced de aquel malvado androide.

-No te preocupes, no pienso matarte ¿sabes? No aún-le dijo #17 en el oído haciendo que Trunks abriera los ojos de golpe mirándolo fijamente, sin comprender a que se refería.

-¿D-De qué estás?-Trunks no pudo terminar su frase debido a que soltó un quejido de dolor, #17 acababa de tomar el dedo pequeño de su mano y se lo torció al grado de rompérselo dejándolo completamente inútil e incapaz de moverse por un tiempo.

El androide al ver la expresión de sufrimiento que ponía el menor decidió proseguir con los dedos restantes, uno por uno los fue torciendo lentamente para luego rompérselos con fuerza haciendo que soltara quejidos, gritos y sollozos por el dolor que estaba experimentando con semejante tortura. Cuando termino, iba a proseguir con la otra mano pero sintió un toque en el hombro, era #18, al parecer había visto a Gohan aproximarse por lo tanto debían abandonar el área lo más pronto posible, ambos androides salieron del cráter para esconderse en el bosque dejando a Trunks tendido en el suelo, con los dedos rotos y llorando de dolor.

Bulma y Gohan habían llegado unos cuantos minutos después de haberse desatado la batalla, la científica de cabellos celestes frenó de golpe al divisar el cráter, bajó rápidamente del auto junto con Gohan quienes se acercaron al cráter. Con cuidado, Bulma bajó al cráter, caminó hacia Trunks y Gohan bajó después de ella, se sobresaltó al escuchar un grito proveniente de la científica de cabellos celestes, quien en cierto tiempo fue la mejor amiga de su padre, corrió a ver qué había pasado para que ella emitiera un grito así y se encontró con una imagen desoladora: Bulma, con lagrimas en los ojos, cargaba en sus brazos a un Trunks gravemente herido y con los dedos de su mano izquierda quebrados. Gohan no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no podía creer que Trunks se hubiera atrevido a ir a buscar a los androides solo por él e intentar vengarse por lo que le habían hecho en la batalla en el parque de diversiones; por un lado, estaba agradecido de que Trunks haya querido hacer eso y solo por él pero por otro lado, estaba preocupado porque no sabía con exactitud si el menor lograría reponerse de sus heridas.

-Trunks, Trunks… despierta, despierta-dijo Bulma entre sollozos esperando a que su hijo reaccionara-necesito que abras los ojos, por favor, te necesito, Gohan te necesita… despierta-

Por unos breves segundos no hubo respuesta, hasta que Trunks comenzó a toser y abrió lentamente los ojos viendo todo borroso al principio, los cerró y al abrirlos nuevamente se encontró con el rostro lloroso de su madre frente a él, Gohan también estaba allí aunque un poco alejado de donde se encontraban, esto no estaba pasando ¿acaso ellos habían venido a salvarlo? ¿a pesar de que se había enfadado con Gohan por una tontería hace unas horas atrás? Sonrió y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos otra vez, cosa que preocupó a Bulma.

-Oh, Trunks-dijo ella secando las lágrimas del rostro del menor-tranquilo, no tienes por que llorar, estamos aquí-

-N-No estoy triste, e-estoy feliz de verlos-respondió Trunks intentando contener las lágrimas sin poder lograrlo-¿mamá?-

-¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?

-M-Mamá… n-necesito que me des un abrazo…

Bulma asintió y abrazó a su hijo con fuerza, Trunks correspondió al abrazo como pudo a pesar de las heridas. La científica de cabellos celestes desvió su mirada hacia Gohan y con una seña lo invitó a unirse al abrazo, estaba segura de que Trunks también lo quería allí con ellos, compartiendo aquel cálido abrazo, aunque no servía de mucho para curar las heridas que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas había recibido.

* * *

Cerca de las tres y media de la mañana, Gohan, Bulma y Trunks llegaron a la Corporación Capsula, Bulma bajo del auto seguida de Gohan quien cargaba al menor en sus brazos, ambos se dirigieron corriendo al laboratorio del padre de Bulma, el fallecido Doctor Briefs, donde se encontraban unas cámaras regeneradoras que él mismo había construido con el propósito de ayudar a Gokū y a Vegeta a tratar sus heridas con la misma rapidez que las semillas del ermitaño pero ahora que ellos habían muerto, Bulma no le veía el propósito de seguir usándolas, al menos hasta ahora. Llegó a una de las cámaras regeneradoras, oprimió un código en el panel de control abriendo la cámara automáticamente, Gohan recostó al pequeño amor de su vida (quien tenía la mano rota completamente vendada) en el interior de aquella cámara, Bulma tomo unos cuantos cables que conecto en su cuerpo, después volvió a cerrar automáticamente la puerta de la cámara y al instante, el interior de esta comenzó a llenarse de agua, junto a la cámara una pantalla holográfica se encendió mostrando el pulso cardíaco del menor, su respiración y cuanto tiempo tomaría que sus heridas sanaran, al igual que sus dedos rotos. Cinco minutos pasaron, Bulma permaneció parada junto a la cabina contemplando a Trunks dentro de ella, estaba triste, destrozada, quería llorar y gritar de rabia pero no podía, debía mantenerse fuerte por su hijo, Gohan estaba en la misma situación que ella, si hubiera detenido a Trunks nada de esto hubiera pasado y él no estaría dentro de esa cámara regeneradora.

-Lo sabía, siempre tuve razón, Gohan… yo… yo sabía que Trunks haría algo tonto alguna vez pero no esperaba encontrarlo así y mucho menos saber que fue a enfrentar a los androides solo-dijo Bulma sin dejar de ver a su hijo dentro de la cámara regeneradora, su vista se desvió a los orbes oscuros del semi-saiyajin frente a ella-¿por qué dejaste que se fuera? Debiste detenerlo antes y nada de esto habría pasado-

-Gomenasai, quise hacerlo pero no pude, ya era demasiado tarde-respondió Gohan apenado-aunque no lo creas, yo también estoy mal por él, Bulma-

-Si tan solo Gokū viviera, las cosas serían diferentes…

-¡PERO NO LO SON!-le gritó Gohan enojado, estaba un poco cansado de tener que oir a Bulma decir como hubieran cambiado las cosas si su padre aún estuviera vivo-mi padre está muerto, Bulma ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo? Y aunque viviera, las cosas no cambiarían, él también hubiera muerto peleando contra los androides…-

No pudo seguir hablando, Bulma le dio una fuerte bofetada haciéndolo entrar en razón, Gohan se llevó una mano en la mejilla para calmar el ardor que sintió al recibir la bofetada.

-¡No puedo creer que digas eso, Gohan! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que tu padre podría haber muerto bajo los ataques de esos… esos monstruos?-preguntó Bulma enojada.

-Solo estaba diciendo lo que podría haber pasado en realidad, no era necesario que te lo tomaras literalmente-respondió Gohan, respiró profundo para calmarse, soltó el aire y decidió que lo mejor era cambiar el tema de conversación antes de entrar en una discusión con la científica de cabellos celestes-¿cómo va el proyecto de la máquina del tiempo?-

-Todo está saliendo bien, solo necesito añadir unas coordenadas más, perfeccionar algunas cosas del mecanismo y en poco tiempo estará lista. Podre enviar a Trunks al pasado para cambiar el destino de nuestros amigos, el de tu padre y el de Vegeta, no solo el de ellos, si no el destino de toda la humanidad-respondió Bulma con cierto brillo de determinación en sus ojos.

-Y… ¿necesitas que te de una ayuda con algo? Solo dímelo y pondré mi mejor esfuerzo ¿sabes? Cuando era niño me fascinaba la ciencia y todos los proyectos que solías hacer junto a tu padre para ayudar a mi padre, a Vegeta y a sus amigos-dijo Gohan.

-Hm, por ahora lo único en que puedes ayudarme es en detener a los androides-respondió Bulma divertida dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo a Gohan, contempló por última vez la cámara regeneradora donde estaba Trunks y salió del laboratorio para ir a descansar. Gohan en cambio se quedó allí sentado en el suelo contemplando la pantalla holográfica con el pulso cardiaco de Trunks hasta que sus ojos se cansaron y decidió desviarlos para observar al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas flotando dentro del agua de aquella cámara, rogó mentalmente a los dioses pidiéndoles que ayudaran a Trunks y que por favor se recuperara pronto para que pudieran continuar peleando contra los androides.


	16. Capítulo dieciséis: Juegos de seducción

_"Estamos solos en la selva_  
_Nadie puede venir a rescatarnos_  
_Estoy muriéndome de sed_  
_Y es tu propia piel_  
_La que me hace sentir este infierno_

 _Te llevaré hasta el extremo_  
_Te llevaré (eh, eh, eh)_  
_Abrázame, este es el juego de seducción"_

_Juego de seducción- Soda Stereo_

Ya habían pasado siete horas desde que Trunks fue colocado en la cámara de regeneración, durante ese período de tiempo, Gohan no se apartó de él en todo momento, cada cinco minutos miraba al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas dentro de aquella cámara y después desviaba la mirada al piso para descansar un poco, incluso llegó a quedarse dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta de la cámara alrededor de las seis de la mañana, Bulma lo encontró durmiendo junto a la cámara donde flotaba su hijo unos minutos más tarde y decidió llevarle una manta a Gohan para que no pasara frio dentro de aquel laboratorio, pudo ver que la mano de Gohan se asomaba por la manta quedando apoyada en la puerta de la cámara, sonrió y salió de allí para dejarlo descansar aunque sea un par de horas.

Tres horas después, luego de haber comido algo preparado por Bulma, Gohan salió al jardín de la Corporación Capsula para comenzar a entrenar, a pesar de haber perdido un brazo, no se daba por vencido, debía prepararse para vencer a los androides en su próximo encuentro, durante un par de horas pudo realizar su entrenamiento sin problemas pero conforme pasaban los segundos no podía concentrarse, su mente lo llevaba a divagar en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que estaban relacionados con cierto semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas el cual se hallaba flotando en una cámara de regeneración dentro del laboratorio del padre de Bulma. Decidido, voló hasta el techo del semi-destruido edificio con forma de domo, se sentó en el techo y se quedó allí por un largo rato contemplando el paisaje que el jardín le ofrecía, esperando a que Trunks se curara y pudiera salir de esa cámara lo más pronto posible.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció contemplando el jardín, solo sabía que para cuando salió de su trance ya casi era de noche (otra vez) y si no fuera por la voz de Bulma llamándolo, quizás se hubiera quedado sumido en su trance hasta el día siguiente.

-¡Gohan!

-¿Uh? ¿qué? ¿qué sucede Bulma?-preguntó Gohan quien bajó volando del techo y aterrizo frente a la científica de cabellos celestes.

-Quería decirte que la cámara de regeneración ya curó las heridas de Trunks, incluyendo su mano rota, así que puede que despierte mañana por la mañana-respondió Bulma, esa noticia alegró un poco a Gohan, el pequeño amor de su vida estaba bien y tenía muchas ganas de volver a verlo cuando despertara pero una parte de su mente le recordó que debía regañarlo por ir a buscar a los androides solo.

-Eso es genial, Bulma. Gracias por decírmelo, ahora me siento un poco mejor sabiendo que Trunks está bien-dijo Gohan sonriendo.

-Se nota que amas mucho a Trunks ¿no es así?-preguntó Bulma con una sonrisa casi divertida en el rostro haciendo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se sonrojara.

-Claro que si, Bulma. Amo demasiado a Trunks, que daría mi vida por él sin siquiera pensarlo-respondió Gohan, Bulma asintió dándole a entender que eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba escuchar, entró de nuevo al interior de la Corporación Capsula dejando a Gohan afuera con sus pensamientos, por si acaso dejó la puerta abierta pero ya sabía que el semi-saiyajin podía entrar solo.

Gohan vio a Bulma alejarse y se quedó por unos minutos afuera pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida, tanto para bien como para mal, sabía que nunca, NUNCA perdonaría a los androides por haberle arrebatado a todos los que quería, a su sensei y a su padre pero también estaba agradecido de tener a Trunks en su vida, porque tanto el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas como Bulma le habían brindado un nuevo hogar, una nueva oportunidad de re-empezar su vida pero lo más importante, es que Trunks le había dado su compañía, su amistad y sobre todo su amor… ahora que la palabra "amor" cruzo su mente, solo se había formulado un par de preguntas en su mente ¿Qué pensaría su padre si supiera de su relación con Trunks? Su opinión no importaba mucho, conociéndolo, lo más probable es que lo tomaría a la ligera y lo aceptaría pero ¿y Vegeta? Estaba casi seguro de que si el príncipe de los saiyajin viviera, él estaría en contra de dicha relación, se opondría por el solo hecho de que Gohan a pesar de ser un guerrero poderoso (aunque no tanto como lo fue Gokū) él era hijo de un guerrero de clase baja y no le agradaría mucho saber que Trunks estaba con alguien que no perteneciera a su misma clase social pero ¡por favor! Ellos eran semi-saiyajines, eran mitad humanos y a fin de cuentas, no estaban en el Planeta Vejitasei.

* * *

Tal y como le había dicho Bulma, a la mañana siguiente la cámara de regeneración había terminado con su tarea de curar por completo las heridas de Trunks, incluyendo sus dedos rotos, una pequeña alarma sonó dentro del laboratorio, despertando a la científica de cabellos celestes quien había pasado la noche en vela en el laboratorio esperando a que la cámara completara su trabajo, rápidamente se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a la cámara donde descansaba Trunks, oprimió el mismo código que uso para abrirla, la pantalla holográfica que mostraba los pulsos cardíacos y la respiración del menor se apagó, la puerta de la cámara se abrió automáticamente y Bulma se ocupo de retirar todos los cables conectados en su cuerpo. Gohan paso caminando por aquel pasillo y al ver que Trunks había despertado y ya se encontraba mejor entró corriendo a verlo, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas apenas despertó se puso a mirar el ambiente a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que no se encontraba en su habitación, mucho menos en el área de enfermería, estaba en una especie de laboratorio y supuso que era el de su madre, aunque lo dudaba un poco porque él jamás había ido hasta allí, salvo la vez en que llego a la Corporación Capsula con Gohan gravemente herido e inconsciente en sus brazos.

-Oh, gracias a los dioses, estas despierto, Trunks-exclamó Bulma aliviada, sonriéndole a su hijo

-Me alegra volver a verte, Trunks-dijo Gohan sonriendo-¿cómo te sientes?-

-Um, b-bien, eso creo… aún me siento mal ¿qué me paso?-preguntó Trunks mirando primero a su madre y luego a Gohan.

-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que paso?-preguntó Bulma, Trunks negó con la cabeza-¿estás seguro de que no recuerdas absolutamente nada de lo paso?-Trunks volvió a negar-¿podrías decirme al menos que es lo que recuerdas con exactitud?-

-Yo… recuerdo… recuerdo que me estrelle contra el suelo, mejor dicho, sobre un cráter y luego… luego no recuerdo nada más, solo sé que terminé con la mano rota-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas.

-Trunks, quiero que escuches bien lo que te diré porque no lo pienso repetir-dijo Gohan, el menor asintió dándole a entender que escucharía-tuviste una batalla con los androides, terminaste gravemente herido, aunque no tanto como en la batalla que tuvimos en el parque de diversiones ¿recuerdas?-Trunks asintió-bien, Bulma y yo te encontramos minutos más tarde, lo de la mano rota pudimos notarlo, te llevamos rápidamente a la Corporación Capsula para poder tratar tus heridas-

-Como ya no quedan más semillas del ermitaño, tuve que usar una de las cámaras de regeneración que construyo mi padre, es decir, tu abuelo, Trunks-continuó Bulma-estuviste dentro por dos días, Gohan no se apartó de ti en todo momento con la esperanza de que te recuperaras pronto-

Trunks no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Gohan había estado a su lado todo este tiempo esperando a que se recuperara? ¿aún después de haberse enfadado con él y luego de haber ido a buscar a los androides para vengarse por lo que le hicieron? No supo por qué, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, se sentía feliz, inmensamente feliz, le dieron ganas de llorar pero se contuvo, no era momento para derramar lágrimas, no ahora que estaba mejor y se había recuperado de sus heridas y su mano rota también había sanado, hablando de ello, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas movió un poco la mano para verificar si había sanado totalmente y en efecto, si lo estaba.

-Bulma ¿te molestaría si me dejas estar unos minutos a solas con Trunks?-le preguntó Gohan, la científica de cabellos celestes asintió y se retiró del laboratorio dejando a ambos semi-saiyajines solos, una vez que se aseguro de que estuvieran completamente solos, Gohan miro seriamente a su aprendiz, también amante.

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?-preguntó Trunks con cierto nerviosismo en la voz.

-Trunks, lo que hiciste hace dos días estuvo mal, no debiste haber ido a buscar a los androides tu solo, gracias a ello, acabaste dónde estás ahora-lo regaño Gohan.

-Lo sé, gomenasai pero… no podía soportar quedarme sin hacer nada y ver que esos desgraciados androides te quitaron un brazo y te hirieron hasta casi matarte ¡debía hacer algo, Gohan! Debía vengarme de ellos ¡tenían que pagar! Pero…-dijo Trunks, enseguida bajo la cabeza desviando su mirada de la de su amado sensei-aún así, no pude lograrlo, te falle, no pude vengarme como quería-

-Entiendo que hayas querido vengarte por lo que me hicieron y te lo agradezco-dijo Gohan colocando su mano en la cabeza del menor acariciando sus cabellos lilas-pero por favor no vuelvas hacer algo así, sé que peleaste duro intentando vengarte pero mira a que te ha llevado eso, la próxima vez… déjame pelear contra los androides solo a mi ¿de acuerdo?-

Trunks iba a protestar pero se contuvo recordando que no estaba en posición de discutir nada y mucho menos con su sensei, así que solo se limitó a asentir, Gohan sonrió y con cuidado ayudo al adolescente a salir de la cámara de regeneración donde estuvo descansando por dos días para poder llevarlo a su habitación, necesitaba buscarle ropa, ya que al parecer Bulma lo había olvidado.

-Estarás bien, todo lo que necesitas hacer ahora es recuperar tus energías si quieres seguir entrenando para pelear contra los androides-le dijo Gohan mientras caminaban a la habitación del menor.

-Hai, supongo que tienes razón, Gohan-san.

Gohan sonrió internamente, hacía mucho tiempo que Trunks no lo llamaba así ¿qué rayos había pasado con él el tiempo que estuvo en la cámara de regeneración? Sin dudas, el tratamiento en la cámara había logrado sacar un lado adorable y completamente inocente de Trunks que ni el propio Gohan conocía, un lado inocente que no tardaría en utilizar a su favor, ya que en cierta forma, esa nueva actitud en el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas lo excitaba y lo provocaba, queriendo volver a poseerlo en ese mismo instante, pero después recordó que aún estaba débil por lo que debía esperar y ser paciente… el momento pronto llegaría.

* * *

Dos días después de la batalla con los androides, un pequeño semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para él y para Gohan, era la primera vez que lo hacía, normalmente su madre era la que se encargaba de cocinar en aquella semi-destruida edificación, pero por esta vez haría una excepción e intentaría preparar algo sencillo, después de pensarlo por unos minutos optó en hacer unos hotcakes, por supuesto que no pudo hacer todo solo, tuvo que pedirle ayuda a su madre en algunas cosas, más de diez se le habían quemado pero eso no importaba, lo que más importaba era el esfuerzo y la intención que puso en prepararle algo a Gohan para desayunar. Salió de la cocina con una bandeja que tenía el plato con hotcakes y algo de miel por si habían quedado demasiado secos, caminó directo a la habitación del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros con una sonrisa en el rostro, pensando que quizás con eso lograría disculparse por lo que había sucedido hace dos días atrás, sabía que Gohan aún estaba molesto con él pero quería hacer las paces.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Gohan, abrió con cuidado sin dejar de sostener la bandeja para que no se cayera al suelo, entro encontrando al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros leyendo un libro, sentado junto a la ventana, sosteniéndolo con su única mano, al ver a Trunks en su habitación con una bandeja en las manos, dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y se acomodó para verlo de frente.

-¡Gohan-san, buenos días!-lo saludo Trunks al darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando.

-Hola, Trunks yo… no sabía que estabas aquí-dijo Gohan fingiendo sorpresa porque ya había notado la presencia del adolescente en la habitación.

-Um, yo… p-prepare unos hotcakes-dijo Trunks colocando el plato en la mesita de noche junto a la cama del semi-saiyajin mayor-vamos a comerlos juntos ¿no?-

-S-Sí, claro-Gohan se levantó de su lugar y fue directamente a sentarse en la cama, su vista se enfocó en el plato con los hotcakes-se ven bien ¿de verdad los hiciste tu solo, Trunks?-

-Bueno, no los hice solo, me ayudo mi mamá-respondió Trunks sonriendo, se levantó de su lugar en la cama de su sensei y fue a buscar el tenedor junto con el frasco de miel-casi lo olvido, supuse que también querrías ponerle miel a los hotcakes ¿verdad, Gohan-san?-

En serio, algo no estaba andando bien con Trunks, comenzaba a sospechar que la cámara de regeneración le había hecho algo durante su proceso de curación pero desconocía la causa, decidió despejar ese pensamiento de la cabeza, el pequeño amor de su vida estaba siendo amable con él y hasta le había preparado el desayuno, dioses, ¿qué más podía pedir? Asintió con la cabeza rápidamente dándole a entender a Trunks que si quería que pusiera miel en los hotcakes, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas abrió el frasco y comenzó a echar la miel sobre los hotcakes pero para desgracia o alivio de Gohan, los dedos del menor se ensuciaron un poco con aquella sustancia natural dulce pero pegajosa al mismo tiempo…

¡Ya no lo aguantaba más! Esa actitud inocente y amable lo estaba provocando de una forma que no era fácil de describir ¿por qué tenía que tentar su suerte de manera tan indirecta y sin que él siquiera lo notara? Reaccionó y tomó bruscamente la mano de Trunks justo cuando este estaba por terminar de quitarse la miel sobrante, sus orbes azules chocaron con nerviosismo sobre los orbes oscuros de Gohan pero a este no le molesto, inclinó su rostro hasta que sus labios rozaron con los dedos del menor y con sumo cuidado comenzó a pasar su lengua sobre ellos para quitarles la miel, provocando que un sonrojo se hiciera presente en el rostro del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas.

-¿Gohan-sa…?-Trunks no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Gohan posó su mano en la mejilla y cerró la poca distancia que los separaba con un cálido beso.

Trunks correspondió y poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando, Gohan bajó su mano de la mejilla del menor para posarla en su hombro y lentamente lo empujo hasta quedar recostado en la cama y él se unió después quedando encima suyo. Trunks puso sus manos en los costados del rostro del semi-saiyajin mayor, lo atrajo nuevamente hacia él para volver a besarlo con intensidad, Gohan correspondió el beso mientras Trunks colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándolo más a él y profundizando más el beso al grado en que sus lenguas comenzaron a tocarse, reconocerse y jugar entre ellas, luego de unos breves minutos se separaron, sus ojos se reencontraron con los del contrario, se rieron nerviosamente mientras un pequeño hilo de saliva unía aún sus bocas. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros no perdió más tiempo y cortó aquel hilo de saliva que los mantenía conectados, bajó su cabeza al cuello del adolescente comenzando a dejar pequeños besos en él, logrando que gimiera y se estremeciera debajo suyo.

-¡Gohan-san!... ah, G-Gohan-san ¡d-detente!-gimió Trunks debajo suyo intentando detener al semi-saiyajin pero no pudo lograrlo, sintió como comenzaba a desabrochar la chaqueta que llevaba puesta con la única mano que tenía-ha-hablo en serio, detente… nngh ¡o los hotcakes se enfriaran!-

-No te preocupes por los hotcakes-le dijo Gohan separándose de él una vez que termino de desabrocharle la chaqueta-puedo comerlos después de que te coma a ti-

-¡Gohan-san!-el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se sonrojó violentamente porque no tenía ni idea de que rayos estaba hablando.

Gohan intento quitarle la chaqueta sin mucho éxito pues con una sola mano y a falta del otro brazo le era imposible así que Trunks tuvo que ayudarlo, se quitó la chaqueta mientras Gohan desabrochaba el botón del short que llevaba puesto y se lo bajo como pudo junto con la ropa interior hasta las rodillas dejando el cuerpo del adolescente casi desnudo debajo suyo. Trunks se sonrojó violentamente y si seguía así, probablemente sería confundido por una manzana, sintió como Gohan besaba su barbilla suavemente para enseguida apartarse de él y comenzar a bajar el cierre de su chaqueta, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se acercó a él para ayudarlo a quitarse la ropa que cubría su parte superior dejando al descubierto su pecho pero cuando estaba por retirar sus pantalones, Gohan volvió a posar su mano sobre su hombro y lo recostó nuevamente en la cama quedando él otra vez encima suyo. El menor intentó zafarse pero no pudo, Gohan tenía más fuerza que él a fin de cuentas y aunque se resistiera, terminaría por hacerlo suyo de todas formas, la decisión ya estaba tomada, no había marcha atrás. El semi-saiyajin mayor volvió a besarlo con ternura como al comienzo, tomó su mano y la llevó hacia sus labios besando su palma y cada uno de sus dedos, luego soltó su mano para comenzar a dejar un camino de besos por todo su pecho, su abdomen y su estómago, sacándole unos cuantos gemidos hasta llegar a su miembro.

-Nn,,, G-Gohan-san,,,-Trunks gimió al sentir la lengua del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros recorrer con delicadeza su miembro haciendo que gimiera más y más por la sensación, aferró sus manos con fuerza a las sábanas de la cama cuando Gohan introdujo su no tan desarrollado miembro a su boca sin ningún rastro de vergüenza invadiendo su rostro-¡¿ah?! n-no… n-no, G-Gohan-san… ¡ah!-

Gohan lamía el miembro de Trunks con lentitud, sacándolo de vez en cuando para lamer de forma seductora la punta, provocando al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas a mover un poco sus caderas para incrementar la velocidad y el ritmo, desobedeciendo la petición del menor, sacó aquel miembro de su boca sin dejar de verlo mientras se quitaba con la mano los restos de saliva y pre-semen.

-¿Eso se sintió bien, Trunks?-preguntó Gohan a lo que un sonrojado Trunks asintió con la cabeza incapaz de responder-perfecto, porque recién estoy comenzando-acarició sus cabellos lilas con su mano-eres tan adorable…-enseguida se llevó dos dedos a la boca comenzado a lamerlos para que quedaran completamente húmedos si quería prepararlo sin causarle dolor, una vez que terminó los dirigió a la rosada entrada del menor, rozándola apenas con la yema de sus dedos previamente ensalivados-tendrás que resistir con esto aunque sea por un momento más…-

-¿Eh?-dijo Trunks, soltó un quejido de dolor al sentir el primer digito invadir su entrada y eso que no era la primera vez que Gohan introducía sus dedos allí, ya lo había hecho antes pero ahora era diferente, más sabiendo que tenía a un Trunks inocente y completamente dócil bajo su control-n-no… aaah, no ¡G-Gohan-san, onegai detente! Onegai…-era imposible pedirle que se detuviera, por mucho que se negara sabía que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros no iba a ceder, comenzó a mover el primer digito en su interior haciendo pequeños círculos, queriendo alcanzar aquel punto que lo hacía perder la cabeza por el placer, más no fue posible así que probo con ambos dedos moviéndolos como tijeras para dilatarlo mejor-¡aah! Aah…-

-Ya te estás acostumbrando a la intromisión otra vez, bien hecho-dijo Gohan inclinándose para dejar un beso en la sonrojada mejilla del menor, una vez que la entrada estuvo completamente dilatada, retiro sus dedos sin cuidado y separo sus piernas dejando expuesta aquella estrecha cavidad-pero como dije antes, solo estamos comenzando, esto fue solo el calentamiento, ahora viene lo mejor…-

Sin más interrupciones, Gohan introdujo de una sola embestida su miembro en el interior de Trunks provocando que soltara fuertes gritos y quejidos de dolor, eso no le estaba gustando en lo más mínimo y rogaba mentalmente que se detuviera, que sacara ese enorme miembro que estaba volviendo a desgarrar su interior por segunda vez, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas inconscientemente comenzó a mover sus caderas haciendo que Gohan lo tomara como una señal para comenzar a penetrarlo y así lo hizo, al principió comenzó a moverse despacio para no herirlo pero luego de un tiempo los gemidos de Trunks incrementaron rogándole por más haciendo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros comenzara a penetrarlo con dureza y rapidez sin piedad alguna, las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de los orbes azules del adolescente pero estas, a diferencia de las anteriores, no eran de dolor si no de placer mezclado con dolor.

-¡Gohan-san!... No… ¡no puedo resistir mucho más!…-dijo Trunks entre gemidos, con tan solo un par de embestidas más, Gohan se corrió dentro del menor y este se corrió ensuciando las sábanas, ambos se quedaron por unos momentos recostados en la cama uno junto al otro intentando calmar sus respiraciones agitadas luego de lo que acaban de hacer.

Un rato más tarde, Gohan decidió comer los hotcakes que le había hecho Trunks aunque el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas le recriminaba que los hotcakes estaban fríos y por lo tanto no se podían comer, a Gohan no le importó, después de todo, la intención es lo que cuenta y Trunks se había esforzado mucho preparándolos esa mañana así que le dio otro beso como gesto de agradecimiento, incluso le ofreció compartir los hotcakes, cosa que el adolescente no rechazó, quizás, solo quizás, eso significaba que él había aceptado sus disculpas y por fin habían hecho las paces, justo como él quería.

¿Quién diría que luego de haber hecho las paces con Gohan ese sería probablemente el último momento que Trunks viviría junto a su sensei?

* * *

La tarde del día siguiente parecía tan perfecta, tan tranquila, Gohan y Trunks se encontraban entrenando en un campo lejos de la ciudad para impedir que alguna persona saliera herida. Trunks se concentraba en darle puñetazos y patadas al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros pero este las esquivaba con una habilidad que hasta impresionaba al adolescente, luego de unos minutos de entrenamiento, llegó el momento en que Trunks debía avanzar más en su transformación de súper saiyajin, volvió a canalizar toda su ira y su fuerza pensando en los androides, en las personas que sufren día tras día la pérdida de sus seres queridos o a alguien que alguna vez conocieron, un aura blanca comenzó a aparecer alrededor de él y sus cabellos lilas se pusieron en punta, algo muy característico en la transformación de súper saiyajin, Gohan solo lo observaba, ponía toda su buena voluntad en él, casi estaba alcanzando la transformación y si seguía así, lo más probable es que pronto podrían vencer a los androides.

-Vamos, Trunks… sé que puedes hacerlo, tienes un poder y una determinación sorprendentes-pensó Gohan viendo a su aprendiz intentando alcanzar la transformación-se nota que todo eso lo has heredado de Vegeta-

Trunks gritó con fuerza incrementando más su rabia contra los androides, el aura blanca apenas pasaba a dorado por unos breves segundos junto con el cambio de color en su cabello producto de la transformación pero lamentablemente, llegó otra vez a su límite y cayo otra vez de rodillas al suelo casi sin fuerzas con la vista fija en Gohan quien no decía nada, solo lo veía un poco ¿decepcionado? Quizás pero esa no era la palabra que estaba buscando, él lo veía más… afligido por así decirlo. Ahora ambos semi-saiyajines se encontraban descansando en una montaña rocosa que ofrecía una increíble vista de la Capital del Norte, la brisa soplaba refrescando un poco sus sudorosos cuerpos y despeinando sus cabellos mientras contemplaban el paisaje frente a sus ojos.

-No lo entiendo, Gohan-dijo Trunks, Gohan se decepcionó al ver que el menor ya no lo llamaba "Gohan-san"-¿por qué no puedo transformarme aún en súper saiyajin?

-No te preocupes, no es tan fácil lograrlo la primera vez. Entiendo por lo que estás pasando, Trunks, a mí también me costó mucho dominar esa transformación-respondió Gohan con la cabeza apoyada en su único brazo-cuando mi padre, mis amigos y mi sensei murieron pude transformarme en súper saiyajin-

-Pero… ¿qué pasa si nunca logro convertirme en súper saiyajin? No podre ser más fuerte y no podre ayudarte a pelear contra los androides-preguntó Trunks con las lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos, Gohan lo notó y rápidamente se levantó de su posición para acercarse al menor.

-Shhh, no digas eso… por favor, no llores, Trunks-dijo Gohan secándole las lágrimas con su única mano-no estés triste, confió plenamente en ti y sé que lo lograrás-

En ese preciso instante, ambos semi-saiyajines se vieron obligados a interrumpir su conversación, pues una fuerte explosión acababa de ocurrir no muy lejos de ellos.


	17. Epílogo malo

En ese preciso instante, ambos semi-saiyajines se vieron obligados a interrumpir su conversación, pues una fuerte explosión acababa de ocurrir no muy lejos de ellos, pudieron ver más explosiones que provenían de la ciudad, humo negro salía por entre los edificios… dioses, eso solo podía significar una cosa y nada bueno iba a venir de aquella situación.

-¡Los androides!-dijeron ambos semi-saiyajines al unísono mirándose fijamente el uno al otro.

-¡Maldición! Finalmente lograron llegar hasta aquí-exclamó Gohan molesto formando unos puños con ira, lanzó un fuerte grito y gracias a que su ira se incrementó, se convirtió en súper saiyajin, Trunks comenzó a preocuparse al ver que su sensei estaba dispuesto a ir a hacerle frente a los androides solo. No podía permitir que eso pasara ¡debía hacer algo! ¿qué le hacía creer que saldría con vida de aquella batalla?

-Gohan, déjame ayudarte-dijo Trunks viendo fijamente a su sensei.

-No, Trunks. Es demasiado peligroso, quédate aquí.

-¡De ninguna manera! No pienso dejar que vayas allí sin mí, somos un equipo Gohan, cada día me estoy volviendo más fuerte, sé que puedo vencerlos-dijo Trunks, Gohan iba a volver a decirle que no pero nuevamente pudo ver el brillo de determinación sus ojos azules, aquellos ojos azules que lo cautivaron la primera noche que paso en su casa-cápsula en el bosque y ahora lo estaban hipnotizando otra vez, haciendo que cediera, no podía decirle que no pero tenía un plan.

-Muy bien, Trunks. Tu ganas-dijo Gohan sonriéndole al menor poniéndose en posición de pelea-¿estás listo?-

-¡Claro que sí, Gohan!-respondió Trunks con la determinación aún brillando en sus ojos, listo para ir a pelear contra los androides.

-De acuerdo, aquí vamos-pero antes de que Trunks pudiera siquiera emprender vuelo hacia la ciudad junto a su amado sensei, Gohan le dio un golpe certero en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente, Gohan logró atraparlo con su único brazo antes de que cayera al suelo-lo siento, Trunks. Eres la última esperanza de la tierra y no me perdonaría a mi mismo si algo te pasara-

Se despidió de él por última vez con un beso en los labios que le recordaría lo mucho que lo amaba al despertar y rápidamente emprendió vuelo hacia la Capital del Norte para tener su última batalla con los androides.

* * *

Mientras Gohan se dirigía volando hacia la ciudad lo más rápido que podía, los androides estaban caminando por las calles de la casi destruida ciudad destruyendo todo a su paso y matando a quienes se cruzaran en su camino, después de un rato, #18 se "aburrió" y decidió apoyarse contra la pared de una casa mientras su hermano se encargaba de lanzar esferas de energía por todas partes, destruyendo edificios, autos, calles, matando personas, una chica paso cerca del androide lo más sigilosamente posible pero al parecer, #17 la notó y lanzó un rayó de energía hacia ella acabando con su vida en un instante, su cuerpo se desplomó contra el suelo cerca de #18 quien solo observaba desde su posición.

-¿Ya terminaste?-preguntó #18 aburrida sin dejar de ver a su hermano.

-Aún no, #18, ya casi termino-respondió el androide de cabellos oscuros sin dejar de disparar esferas de energía por todas partes.

-Honestamente, #17, eres como un niño pequeño, todo lo que quieres hacer es jugar-respondió #18, en eso ella reaccionó al ver a Gohan acercándose velozmente hacia el androide, proporcionándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo envió a estrellarse contra un edificio creando un enorme hueco y una ligera nube de polvo. Gohan aterrizó con una expresión de ira reflejada en su rostro, de los escombros salió #17 con la ropa algo rota debido al impacto que causo su cuerpo al estrellarse contra el edificio, #18 lo miro asombrada pero luego una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-hmm… jajajaja ¡#17, mirate! Luces muy gracioso jajaja-

-Cállate, hermana-dijo #17 molesto viendo a la androide rubia y luego vio a Gohan-me gustaba mucho esta ropa, es una pena que no pueda cambiarla tan seguido, solo me quedan cuatro conjuntos-

-¿Cómo estás, Gohan? Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos ¿cuánto paso ya? ¿un año quizas?-dijo #18 alejandose de la casa en la que estaba apoyada viendo al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros con cierto deje de burla y ¿picardía? No, Gohan estaba imaginando cosas-aún sigo recordando el beso que te robe durante la batalla en el parque de diversiones-

-C-Cállate ¿d-de qué estás hablando? Además, ese beso no significo nada-comentó Gohan desviando la mirada hacia otra parte.

-Oye, no te hagas el tonto conmigo, se que te gustó jejeje-dijo #18 riéndose.

-Ya basta de charla, acabemos con esto de una buena vez-gritó Gohan poniéndose en posición de pelea al igual que los androides.

-Está bien, pero ese día no usamos ni la mitad de nuestra fuerza cuando te vencimos a ti y a tu aprendiz por cierto ¿dónde está él?-preguntó #17, al ver que Gohan no le respondía decidió ignorar el hecho-olvídalo… esta vez no te dejaremos escapar, Gohan porque vamos a matarte-

La batalla comenzó, ambos androides desaparecieron de la vista de Gohan y reaparecieron frente a él lanzándole ataques que para el semi-saiyajin le eran imposibles de esquivar debido a que tenía un solo brazo, los tres se teletransportaron por distintos puntos de la ciudad lanzándose ataques hasta volver al lugar donde comenzaron, Gohan estaba parado en el techo de la casa donde había estado #18 mientras que los androides estaban en el suelo, el semi-saiyajin comenzó a juntar todo su ki en su única mano para crear un kame hame ha que probablemente acabaría con los androides, pero ellos también concentraron su energía, enviando un potente rayo al mismo tiempo para acabar con él. Ambos rayos de energía chocaron creando una ola de fuerza que destruyo gran parte de los vidrios de los edificios ubicados a su alrededor, los androides iban tomando ventaja pero Gohan incrementó más su fuerza y concentró más su ki logrando enviar su kame hame ha directamente hacia los androides, estos esquivaron el ataque haciendo que se estrellara contra la calle creando una densa nube de polvo.

Cuando la nube de polvo de disipo, Gohan había logrado volar lo más lejos que pudo de la explosión y ahora buscaba a los androides con la mirada desde las alturas pero no los veía por ninguna parte, de repente #17 y #18 se teletransportaron detrás de él, #17 le propino una fuerte patada en los costados enviándolo lejos, #18 se volvió a teletransportar apareciendo frente a Gohan queriendo darle un golpe en el rostro pero el semi-saiyajin mayor lo impidió bloqueando su puño con su mano y le propinó un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago a la chica rubia, nuevamente ambos se lanzaron al ataque y Gohan esquivaba como podía los golpes de la androide, hasta que #17 se unió a la pelea dándole un golpe en la cabeza que lo envió a estrellarse contra el suelo. Ambos androides volaron hacia abajo aterrizando en el suelo bloqueando el camino, Gohan miró hacia ambos lados y supo que ese sería su fin, no tenía escapatoria. Se posicionó firmemente en el suelo, elevó su mano dispuesto a preparar un masenko pero los androides se le adelantaron y lanzaron sus rayos de energía contra el semi-saiyajin quien comenzó a gritar de dolor por el inesperado ataque, #17 y #18 sonrieron con malicia al ver a Gohan retorciéndose de dolor bajo sus pies y aumentaron más su poder dándole un golpe letal y certero al semi-saiyajin quien terminó cayendo muerto al suelo, los dos hermanos se acercaron a ver a Gohan quien yacía en el suelo sin vida, se miraron uno al otro en silencio hasta que #17 decidió hablar.

-¿Y ahora que haremos, hermana?-preguntó #17 mirando a la androide rubia.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, ya está muerto de todos modos, vámonos de aquí-respondió #18. Ambos hermanos asintieron y se alejaron volando de aquel lugar abandonando el cuerpo sin vida del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros.

Trunks yacía inconsciente en la montaña rocosa donde vio a Gohan por última vez antes de que fueran a enfrentar a los androides, abrió los ojos y al despertar reconoció que aún seguía en el mismo lugar donde hace unos momentos había estado hablando con Gohan… no… eso solo podía significar una sola cosa…

- _No ¡maldición, Gohan! ¿por qué? ¡¿por qué tuviste que ir a enfrentar a los androides tu solo?!_ -pensó Trunks sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, rápidamente se dirigió volando hacia la Capital del Norte para buscar a Gohan.

Aterrizo en la semi-destruida ciudad, estaba lloviendo con fuerza, las gotas de agua fría mojaban su cuerpo y su ropa, avanzó con lentitud entre los escombros buscando el ki de su sensei pero por mucho que lo buscara por alguna razón no podía sentirlo ¿por qué? No, no, esto no estaba pasando… no estaba pasando, Gohan no podía estar…

-¡Gohan!-gritó el adolescente al ver a su sensei tendido boca abajo en un charco de agua el cual estaba levemente teñido por su propia sangre, como pudo corrió hacia su sensei rogando que solo estuviera inconsciente por la falta de sangre y las heridas de la batalla con los androides-Gohan, Gohan despierta… onegai, despierta ¡no me asustes así!-

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas comenzó a sacudir el cuerpo de su sensei pensando que lograría despertarlo pero no hubo respuesta, haciendo uso de su fuerza lo giró hasta que quedó boca arriba, el gi naranja de Gohan estaba completamente empapado y con algunas manchas de tierra producto del polvo y los escombros de la batalla, sus ojos no reflejaban brillo algunos pero estaban completamente abiertos.

-Gohan no…-dijo Trunks intentando contener las ganas de llorar, colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de su sensei y estaba muy fría…-no, no, no… Gohan, Gohan ¡Despierta! Despierta, no me asustes así-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Trunks, malditos androides, ahora los odiaba más que nunca, le habían arrebatado a la persona que él más amaba y quizás para siempre, cerró los ojos con fuerza junto con sus manos formando un puño, su sensei, **su** Gohan, se había ido y #17 y #18 tenían la culpa de ello, de pronto las palabras del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros llegaron a su mente, las mismas palabras que usó para motivarlo a convertirse en súper saiyajin

_"Tú puedes, Trunks. Tienes que pensar en los androides, concentra toda tu ira en ellos. Piensa en todas aquellas personas que sufren día tras día gracias a ellos"_

Sintió como estas tenían efecto en él, su ira se incrementó cada vez más, comenzó a gritar bajo aquella intensa lluvia mientras un aura de color dorado surgía alrededor de él, sus cabellos lilas cambiaron de forma y cambiaron a un color dorado, abrió los ojos, estos eran completamente blancos pero las lágrimas de dolor no dejaban de salir de ellos, se arrodilló en el suelo golpeándolo con fuerza bajo aquella lluvia logrando crear algunas grietas alrededor de él.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, en la montaña Paoz, una mujer pelinegra conocida como Chi-chi se encontraba sentada en una silla tejiendo cuando de pronto la puerta de la casa de abrió anunciando la llega de su padre, Ox Satan, quien venía un poco agitado luego de venir lo más rápido que pudo desde la ciudad hasta la casa de su hija, donde también habían vivido en cierto tiempo Gokū y Gohan. Chi-chi dejó de lado su tejido para ver a su padre, se podía ver que sus rasgos faciales habían cambiado mucho durante esos trece años, tenía unas leves ojeras producto del cansancio y su cabello recogido en un rodete estaba un poco despeinado pero aún así continuaba trabajando en su hogar a pesar de estar completamente sola, bueno, no totalmente sola, su padre aún estaba con ella.

-Papá, ¿qué sucede? ¿pasa algo malo?-preguntó Chi-chi preocupada acercándose al hombre que acababa de entrar en su casa.

-Me temo… me temo que tengo una mala noticia para darte, se trata de Gohan y-y los androides-respondió Ox Satan viendo a su hija.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Qué sucedió con Gohan? ¿Y qué tienen que ver esos androides con todo esto?-preguntó ella ahora al borde de la preocupación y la histeria.

-Gohan… Gohan volvió a enfrentar a los androides pero, él… él no sobrevivió-respondió Ox Satan, Chi-chi se quedó sin palabras, rápidamente se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar sus gritos mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos-cuanto lo siento, de verdad-

-No, no, no… esto no está pasando-dijo Chi-chi retirándose la mano de su boca, se acercó a su padre y lo tomó fuertemente de la camisa con las lágrimas desbordando de sus ojos-¡por favor! ¡dime que eso no es cierto! Gohan… no, él no… ¡Gohan no puede estar muerto!-

-Como me gustaría decir que no es cierto, hija. Pero es verdad, Gohan está muerto, los androides lo asesinaron-dijo Ox Satan, Chi-chi soltó la camisa de su padre y se alejó unos pasos de él, se arrodillo en el suelo comenzando a gritar y a llorar por la muerte de su hijo, maldiciendo al destino por ser tan cruel con ella, primero una enfermedad desconocida del corazón le arrebató la vida de su esposo y ahora unas despiadadas máquinas creadas por un científico demente le arrebataron la vida de su hijo. La mujer pelinegra siguió llorando mientras su padre la consolaba dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda, comprendía su dolor y entendía que debía desahogarse.

Dos días después de la batalla, se realizó el funeral de Gohan, nadie hablaba, nadie se miraba, solo se daban palabras de apoyo y consuelo, enterraron el cuerpo del semi-saiyajin bajo un árbol, era uno especial, donde a veces su padre solía pasar las tardes pensando en todo lo que pasó en su día y en todas su batallas ganadas y los amigos que había hecho en el camino, en la madera de ese árbol incrustaron una placa con el nombre de Gohan escrito en Kanji junto con su fecha de nacimiento y su fecha de muerte, además de la inscripción que decía que él fue un guerrero valiente, el cual siempre peleó hasta el final y que todos lo extrañarían. Casi llegando el anochecer, todos se retiraron a sus casas, excepto Trunks quien se quedo unos minutos más contemplando la placa de su sensei y su foto junto a la de su padre, Gokū, llevó sus dedos a sus labios y después depositó un beso indirecto en la foto del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, la observó una última vez antes de volver a la Corporación Capsula con su madre.

* * *

_Tres años después…_

Ya casi se cumplían tres años desde la muerte de Gohan, durante ese periodo de tiempo, Trunks estuvo entrenando solo para ser más fuerte, derrotar a los androides y vengar la muerte de la persona que el amó y aún seguía amando a pesar de estar muerto, ahora ya no lloraba con el recuerdo de la muerte de Gohan pero sí sufría con solo pensarlo, si no fuera por la ayuda de su madre quizás no hubiera podido seguir adelante. Había salido a enfrentar otra vez a los androides luego de haber vuelto a casa después de comprar comida para él y para su madre. Bulma intentó detenerlo por todos los medios necesarios pues la máquina del tiempo ya estaba lista y podría ir al pasado a resolver las cosas pero Trunks no quería quedarse quieto, sabía que debía intentar vengar a Gohan y demostrar que su muerte no había sido en vano, salió de la Corporación Capsula y voló hacia la ciudad que estaban atacando los androides para poder hacerles frente, más no resulto como él quería, a pesar de haber adquirido la transformación del súper saiyajin, no pudo herir a los androides, siquiera les produjo un rasguño, con cada día que peleaban parecía que se volvían más fuertes, al finalizar la batalla terminó gravemente herido y tuvo suerte de que Bulma hubiera pasado por el área donde lo encontró porque a los androides no los vio, probablemente ya se habían ido, aburridos de "jugar" con el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas.

Cuando sus heridas sanaron completamente, considero la opción que le dio la científica de cabellos celestes hace unos días atrás y decidió que esta vez le haría caso: usaría la máquina del tiempo para viajar al pasado, salvar la vida de Gokū, prevenir a los guerreros Z de la llegada de los androides y quizás podría conocer a su padre, no sabía nada de él, salvo la poca información que le dieron Gohan y su madre, además de que había visto algunas fotos de cómo era pero hasta entonces, no tenía nada más, siquiera había aprendido una técnica de él. Quizás, cuando lo vea, podría entrenar con él para poder derrotar a los androides de su tiempo.

Esa misma mañana, después de que Trunks se recuperara de sus heridas, fue al jardín de la Corporación Capsula para reunirse con su madre quien lo esperaba junto a la máquina del tiempo con una capsula en la mano, apenas el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se acercó a ella, le explicó como fucionaba el mecanismo de la máquina, como se abría y se cerraba y por último, pero no menos importante le entregó la medicina para curar a Gokū.

-Es muy importante que tengas esta medicina contigo en todo el viaje, no debes perderla, es la única oportunidad que tienes para poder salvar a Gokū-le dijo Bulma colocando la pequeña capsula en la mano de su hijo-por favor salúdalo de mi parte y asegúrate de darle la medicina apenas llegues-

-No te preocupes, mamá. Protegeré la medicina con mi propia vida si es necesario-dijo Trunks, al decir la última frase recordó a Gohan y sonrió con melancolía, su madre notó esa sonrisa y colocó una mano en su hombro.

-Lo sé, lo sé, yo también lo extraño, Trunks-le dijo la científica de cabellos celestes, enseguida lo abrazo a modo de despedida-cuídate mucho, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien y te estaré esperando hasta que vuelvas-

Trunks se separó de su madre, subió a la máquina del tiempo y la programó para poder viajar al pasado, la máquina comenzó a elevarse, antes de que desapareciera, vio por última vez a su madre y cuando vio que una luz azul rodeaba por completo la máquina, desapareció, comenzando lo que sería un largo viaje para poder salvar a Gokū, a los guerreros Z, a su padre, a Gohan y así poder restaurar la paz en el mundo, justo como su sensei lo habría deseado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí tienen el epílogo malo, sé que es triste pero es lo mejor que pude escribir y no había forma de hacer que quedara mejor, solo... solo hice lo que me dictaba la mente ¿de acuerdo?
> 
> Fans del truhan: ¡DESGRACIADA! ¿Cómo pudiste escribir la muerte de Gohan? *levantan los brazos dispuestos a arrojar piedras, tomates, lo que sea*
> 
> ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! no me arrojen piedras ni tomates aún, les prometo que pronto trabajare en el epílogo bueno y sera mejor que este *vuelven a levantar los brazos con las piedras sujetas fuertemente en las manos* ¡LO JURO! lo haré mucho mejor, por favor, confíen en mi.
> 
> Ah, de seguro se estarán preguntando por el beso de Gohan y #18 ¿no es así? bueno... resulta que esa parte iba a escribirla en el capítulo donde se llevó a cabo la batalla en el parque de diversiones y cuando revisé el capítulo corregido y terminado me di cuenta de que faltaba esa escena ¡me quería morir por no haberla incorporado! así que directamente, no la escribí, la ignore jejeje.
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado el epílogo malo, por favor dejen reviews y nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Sean pacientes, tengo que pensar bien en lo que voy a escribir el epílogo para que quede más o menos coherente n_n
> 
> N3k00Ch4n.


	18. Epílogo bueno

(Aparece con un control que quien sabe de dónde lo sacó en las manos)

Hey, si, ya sé que no debería aparecer en este fanfic como narradora pero no quiero tomarme toda la maldita molestia de transcribir que pasó en el epílogo malo pero como ficker me veo forzada a hacerlo para aquellos que no entendieron bien de que se trataba todo el asunto (hace click en el botón de "play" en el control remoto). En el epílogo malo se puede ver que los androides finalmente llegaron a la Capital del Norte para acabar con las personas que hay allí, crear destrucción a su paso, etc. Gohan y Trunks se percatan de esto, Gohan se transforma en súper saiyajin para ir a enfrentarlos por última vez pero Trunks trata de impedirlo pidiéndole que lo deje ir a la batalla, obviamente, Gohan se niega, pero luego de que Trunks le insistiera, accede pero al final termina noqueándolo (hace  _fast foward_  hasta la parte de la batalla final de Gohan contra los androides) Gohan llega, se enfrenta a los androides (sigue haciendo  _fast foward_ ) bla bla bla, hasta que… (Ve que una ráfaga de ki salió de la nada y hace pausa en el momento exacto de la explosión) un momento ¿qué fue eso? ¿de dónde vino esa ráfaga de ki? Oke, Oke para explicar exactamente qué es lo que está pasando aquí tendremos que retroceder un poco y ver un par de escenas que no fueron escritas en el epílogo anterior pero que decidí incorporar aquí (empieza a rebobinar con el control hasta llegar al punto de inicio exacto de toda la historia y hace click en el botón de "play") ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, en este epílogo, Gohan no perdió su brazo durante la batalla en el parque de diversiones.

#17 y #18 estaban ocultos en una montaña observando la ciudad a lo lejos, solo #17 observaba desde su posición con las manos en las caderas, su hermana estaba recostada en una roca, aburrida, debido a que ellos no tenían nada que hacer, de pronto una mariposa se posó en los dedos de la androide rubia y ella la miro fijamente para después mover la mano y dejar que volara unos pocos centímetros lejos de ella solo para después dispararle con una pequeña ráfaga de energía. La mariposa cayó al suelo con parte de las alas completamente quemadas, intentando levantar vuelo sin mucho éxito, #18 se levantó de la roca, caminó hacia la mariposa y la aplastó con su bota haciendo presión en la tierra seca, cuando terminó, se acomodó un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de su oído para ver a su hermano.

-#17, estoy aburrida-dijo #18 sin dejar de ver al androide de cabellos oscuros, este no respondió, solo observaba la ciudad a lo lejos. La androide suspiró con algo de enojo y se acercó a su hermano, tocándole su hombro para llamar su atención-¿qué acaso no me escuchas? ¡estoy aburrida!-

-Pues ve a hacer algo para entretenerte, hermana-respondió #17 como si nada encogiéndose de hombros, eso solo enojo más a la chica rubia, #17 desvió la mirada ignorando que su hermana estaba aburrida y volvió a ver a la ciudad que estaba frente a él y de repente tuvo una idea-vamos a jugar un nuevo juego-

-No te creo.

-No, hablo en serio, acabo de inventarlo-dijo #17-¿ves aquella ciudad frente a nosotros?-#18 asintió-todo lo que tenemos que hacer es lanzar nuestros mejores ataques contra lo que se interponga en nuestro camino: edificios, autos, humanos, lo que sea y el que mayor número de daños provoque es el ganador-

-Hmmm… suena divertido-comentó #18 sonriendo con determinación, le estaba comenzando a gustar el nuevo juego que le propuso su hermano-¡muy bien! hagámoslo-

Ambos androides se dirigieron volando a la ciudad dispuestos a comenzar su nuevo juego, mientras eso sucedía, una luz azul apareció detrás de uno de los callejones de la ciudad revelando una máquina del tiempo, la cúpula de cristal se abrió y del interior de la máquina salió un joven que no tendría más de dieciséis o diecisete años con cabello largo de color lila y hermosos ojos azules ¿pueden reconocer quién es? ¿no? Es Trunks, había viajado hasta la fecha en la que supuestamente, Gohan moriría con la intención de cambiar ese hecho e impedir que fuera asesinado por los androides, se alejó un poco de la máquina del tiempo y pudo ver a los androides comenzando a causar destrozos por toda la ciudad, nuevamente se escondió para no ser visto, no podía dejar que lo descubrieran o si no todo su plan se arruinaría.

- _Ya estoy aquí, si mis cálculos no fallan, Gohan llegará en pocos minutos_ -pensó Trunks- _dioses, solo espero que mi madre no esté molesta conmigo por tomar la máquina del tiempo para esta tontería_ -

* * *

En la línea de tiempo de Mirai Trunks, Bulma caminaba por los pasillos de la Corporación Capsula directo a su laboratorio, se le hizo extraño no escuchar ruidos o golpes de su hijo cuando entrenaba en todo el día y quería saber que había pasado y donde estaba, tal vez había vuelto a salir sin avisar siquiera, cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Una vez que entró a su laboratorio comenzó a buscarlo creyendo que quizás podría estar allí.

-Trunks ¿Trunks? ¿Estás aquí?-preguntó Bulma mirando a su alrededor sin obtener respuesta, pero pudo notar que algo importante faltaba en aquel laboratorio-que extraño, la máquina del tiempo no está-

En eso vio un papel doblado en su mesa de trabajo, se acercó, lo tomó y lo desdoblo viendo que adentro de dicho papel estaba escrita una nota de su hijo, lo que leyó en la nota fue lo siguiente:

_"Lamento mucho en desperdiciar la energía en la que trabajaste tan duro para recargar la máquina pero, tuve que volver al pasado por un momento, lo siento y no te preocupes, regresaré enseguida"_

-Agh, maldición, Trunks-dijo Bulma molesta volviendo a doblar el papel con la nota escrito en ella-más vale que sepas lo que estás haciendo…-

* * *

De vuelta al pasado, Trunks pudo ver a Gohan aproximándose al lugar donde se encontraban los androides, debía detenerlo y advertirle que si iba a enfrentar a los androides iba a morir, debía decírselo ahora o nunca antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, apenas lo vio, salió de su escondite y fue volando hacía él dispuesto a detenerlo. Gohan seguía volando como si nada pero apenas escuchó una voz llamándolo se detuvo, volteó su mirada encontrándose con el joven de largos cabellos lilas al que no pudo reconocer pero se le hacía familiar.

-¡Gohan!-dijo Trunks deteniéndose frente a él-lamento molestarte pero… necesito decirte algo importante-

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿acaso te conozco?-preguntó Gohan mirando al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas con desconfianza-por alguna razón te me haces familiar ¿nos hemos visto antes?-

-Créeme que me conoces más que a mí mismo-respondió Trunks pero enseguida reaccionó recordando el motivo por el cual se encontraba allí-pero, volviendo al caso, necesito hablar contigo, Gohan. Esto es algo serio y muy importante-

-Escucha, lo que sea que quieras decirme, dímelo más tarde, no tengo tiempo para esto-Gohan estaba a punto de irse pero nuevamente Trunks lo impidió, se teletransportó y apareció frente al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros bloqueando su camino-¿qué quieres? ¿no ves que tengo prisa? Debo enfrentar a los androides-

-Gohan, hablo en serio ¿qué acaso no me reconoces?-dijo Trunks, Gohan se quedo mirando al joven de cabellos lilas y pudo reconocerlo, finalmente se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, iba a decir algo, pero Trunks lo interrumpió-escucha, tienes que irte de aquí lo más pronto posible, no permitiré que vayas a la batalla-

-No puedes decirme que debo hacer, Trunks. La vida de cientos de personas corre peligro y debo protegerlos-respondió Gohan, intentó volver a retomar su vuelo pero Trunks lo impidió colocando su mano en su hombro-¿qué quieres ahora? ¿no me has dicho lo que debías decirme? ¡ya déjame en paz!-

-No, Gohan, esto es serio, si vas a pelear contra los androides vas a morir.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿uh? ¡explícalo!

-Lo sé porque, porque… bueno… yo…-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas desviando la mirada un poco nervioso.

-Trunks…-lo llamó Gohan, esta vez con un tono de voz más suave que el anterior, Trunks involuntariamente hizo que su mirada se chocara con la de Gohan-tranquilo, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿acaso tienes algo más que decirme?-

-Yo…

En eso ambos semi-saiyajines reaccionaron al escuchar una nueva explosión no muy lejos de donde estaban, Gohan reaccionó, volvió a transformarse en súper saiyajin, ya que había abandonado esa transformación cuando "hablo" con Trunks y rápidamente retomó su vuelo dispuesto a ir a derrotar a los androides de una buena vez pero el viajero en el tiempo intentó impedirlo, aferrándose a su gi anaranjado, Gohan sintió el agarre y vio a Trunks molesto, sin dejar de lado su transformación de súper saiyajin.

-¡Gohan, espera! No vayas-volvió a insistirle Trunks pero era muy tarde, Gohan deshizo el agarre que aplicó en su gi y salió volando velozmente a enfrentar a los androides, Trunks, presa del pánico y la preocupación de volver a perder a su amado sensei, voló velozmente para alcanzarlo y ayudarlo a vencer a los androides.

* * *

Mientras eso ocurría, los androides estaban caminando por las calles de la casi destruida ciudad destruyendo todo a su paso y matando a quienes se cruzaran en su camino, después de un rato, #18 se "aburrió" y decidió apoyarse contra la pared de una casa mientras su hermano se encargaba de lanzar esferas de energía por todas partes, destruyendo edificios, autos, calles, matando personas, una chica paso cerca del androide lo más sigilosamente posible pero al parecer, #17 la notó y lanzó un rayó de energía hacia ella acabando con su vida en un instante, su cuerpo se desplomó contra el suelo cerca de #18 quien solo observaba desde su posición.

-¿Ya terminaste?-preguntó #18 aburrida sin dejar de ver a su hermano.

-Aún no, #18, ya casi termino-respondió el androide de cabellos oscuros sin dejar de disparar esferas de energía por todas partes.

-Honestamente, #17, eres como un niño pequeño, todo lo que quieres hacer es jugar-respondió #18, en eso ella reaccionó al ver a Gohan acercándose velozmente hacia el androide, proporcionándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo envió a estrellarse contra un edificio creando un enorme hueco y una ligera nube de polvo. Gohan aterrizó con una expresión de ira reflejada en su rostro, de los escombros salió #17 con la ropa algo rota debido al impacto que causo su cuerpo al estrellarse contra el edificio, #18 lo miro asombrada pero luego una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-hmm… jajajaja ¡#17, mirate! Luces muy gracioso jajaja-

-Cállate, hermana-dijo #17 molesto viendo a la androide rubia y luego vio a Gohan-me gustaba mucho esta ropa, es una pena que no pueda cambiarla tan seguido, solo me quedan cuatro conjuntos-

-¿Cómo estás, Gohan? Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos ¿cuánto paso ya? ¿un año quizas?-dijo #18 alejandose de la casa en la que estaba apoyada viendo al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros con cierto deje de burla y ¿picardía? No, Gohan estaba imaginando cosas-aún sigo recordando el beso que te robe durante la batalla en el parque de diversiones-

-C-Cállate ¿d-de qué estás hablando? Además, ese beso no significo nada-comentó Gohan desviando la mirada hacia otra parte.

-Oye, no te hagas el tonto conmigo, se que te gustó jejeje-dijo #18 riéndose.

-Ya basta de charla, acabemos con esto de una buena vez-gritó Gohan poniéndose en posición de pelea al igual que los androides.

-Está bien, pero ese día no usamos ni la mitad de nuestra fuerza cuando te vencimos a ti y a tu aprendiz por cierto ¿dónde está él?-preguntó #17, al ver que Gohan no le respondía decidió ignorar el hecho-olvídalo… esta vez no te dejaremos escapar, Gohan porque vamos a matarte-

La batalla comenzó, ambos androides desaparecieron de la vista de Gohan y reaparecieron frente a él lanzándole ataques que para el semi-saiyajin le eran imposibles de esquivar debido a que tenía un solo brazo, los tres se teletransportaron por distintos puntos de la ciudad lanzándose ataques hasta volver al lugar donde comenzaron, Gohan estaba parado en el techo de la casa donde había estado #18 mientras que los androides estaban en el suelo, el semi-saiyajin comenzó a juntar todo su ki en su única mano para crear un kame hame ha que probablemente acabaría con los androides, pero ellos también concentraron su energía, enviando un potente rayo al mismo tiempo para acabar con él. Ambos rayos de energía chocaron creando una ola de fuerza que destruyo gran parte de los vidrios de los edificios ubicados a su alrededor, los androides iban tomando ventaja pero Gohan incrementó más su fuerza y concentró más su ki logrando enviar su kame hame ha directamente hacia los androides, estos esquivaron el ataque haciendo que se estrellara contra la calle creando una densa nube de polvo.

Cuando la nube de polvo se disipo, Gohan había logrado volar lo más lejos que pudo de la explosión y ahora buscaba a los androides con la mirada desde las alturas pero no los veía por ninguna parte, de repente #17 y #18 se teletransportaron detrás de él, #17 le propino una fuerte patada en los costados enviándolo lejos, #18 se volvió a teletransportar apareciendo frente a Gohan queriendo darle un golpe en el rostro pero el semi-saiyajin mayor lo impidió bloqueando su puño con su mano y le propinó un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago a la chica rubia, nuevamente ambos se lanzaron al ataque y Gohan esquivaba como podía los golpes de la androide, hasta que #17 se unió a la pelea elevando su brazo dispuesto a lanzarle un rayo de energía a Gohan pero de pronto, una ráfaga de ki apareció de la nada chocando contra el rayo de energía que lanzó #17 creando una pequeña explosión. #18 desvió la mirada para saber donde había provenido el rayo y cuando menos lo esperó, Trunks llegó volando pasando justo cerca de ella y le propinó una fuerte patada a #17 que lo envió a estrellarse contra unos escombros.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Trunks? Esto es entre los androides y yo-le dijo Gohan molesto al ver a su aprendiz junto a él.

-¡Ni creas que voy a dejarte enfrentar a los androides solo! Vine hasta aquí para salvarte, no quiero volver a perderte otra vez-respondió Trunks.

-Entiendo, no puedes dejar a un amigo ni aunque quisieras ¿no es así?-preguntó Gohan sonriendo, Trunks correspondió la sonrisa pero ambos se vieron obligados a interrumpir ese momento al escuchar la risa de #18.

-Aaaaw ¿no son tan tiernos?-comentó ella con sarcasmo viendo a ambos semi-saiyajines, su sonrisa se borro y en sus ojos volvió a hacerse presente la ira-¡yo odio las cosas tiernas!-Trunks no respondió, en su lugar levantó su mano comenzado a crear una poderosa ráfaga de ki-espera, supongo que no vas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer ¿o si?-

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas siguió sin responderle, lanzó la ráfaga de ki contra la androide rubia enviándola lejos, logrando que se estrellara contra un edificio creando una poderosa explosión de la cual ella desafortunadamente, no pudo sobrevivir. #17 vio la explosión que causo la muerte de su hermana apenas salió de los escombros y no podía creer que ella no hubiera sido capaz de evitar ese ataque.

-¡#18!-gritó el androide de cabellos oscuros, la ira recorrió su cuerpo y vio fijamente a Trunks desde su lugar-tú…-salió de los escombros y se dirigió volando velozmente hacia él preparando su mejor golpe-¡vas a pagar por haber matado a mi hermana!-#17 lanzó su mejor golpe contra el viajero del tiempo pero lo esquivó fácilmente-¿qué? Pero… ¿cómo es posible?-

El androide no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Trunks elevó su mano frente a él, la seriedad no se desvanecía de sus ojos y con un solo golpe de ki acabó fácilmente con el androide. Cuando todo acabó, Gohan y Trunks aterrizaron en un edificio casi destruido y se sentaron allí uno junto al otro para descansar, Trunks apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Gohan mientras este solo se concentraba en acariciar su largos mechones lilas, por unos minutos ninguno de los dos hablo o se miró, solo se quedaron allí disfrutando de su mutua compañía cuando de pronto, Gohan decidió hablar para romper esa atmósfera silenciosa que los rodeaba.

-Bien, supongo que finalmente todo acabó…-dijo Gohan encogiéndose de hombros.

-Parece que ganamos, los androides ya no están-dijo Trunks sin abandonar su posición junto a Gohan-por fin hay paz en la tierra-

-Necesitaba algo de tranquilidad-comentó Gohan ahora aliviado, estaba casi seguro de que no habría más amenazas a la tierra por un largo tiempo… si tan solo lo supiera-hay algo que no entiendo ¿cómo es que te volviste tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo, Trunks?-

Trunks comenzó a contarle a Gohan todo lo que había estado haciendo en su viaje al pasado, le contó que se había encontrado con su padre, con Gokū con los guerreros Z, con su padre, le habló de la batalla contra otros dos androides de los que no sabía su existencia: los androides #16 y #19, el enfrentamiento con #17 y #18 en el pasado, el entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo con su padre, sobre todo, le habló de Chibi Gohan, a pesar de que él y Mirai Gohan fueran la misma persona; sin duda eran diferentes en cuanto a personalidad y línea de tiempo, además, por mucho que lo intentó, no podía ver a Chibi Gohan de la misma forma que lo hacía con el semi-saiyajin mayor, ya que el niño apenas lo conocía, por lo tanto, en el tiempo que Trunks estuvo en el pasado solo pudo entablar una relación amistosa con el niño.

-Así que finalmente pudiste conocer a Vegeta ¿uh? Está bien, y me alegra saber que mi padre está bien en otra línea de tiempo-dijo Gohan sonriendo, enseguida recordó algo, llevaban varios minutos ahí escondidos, el otro Trunks ya debió haber despertado y probablemente estaba volando hacia la ciudad en ese preciso instante-estoy orgulloso de lo mucho que has progresado, Trunks, de verdad lo estoy y te debo un favor, gracias a ti pude derrotar a los androides, pero… deberíamos ir con el Trunks de esta línea de tiempo para decirle que los androides ya no están, tiene que conocerte y saber cómo se verá en unos años-

-Sería un honor para mí conocer a mi yo de este tiempo pero tengo que irme-dijo Trunks un poco apenado-no me queda mucho tiempo aquí y le prometí a mi madre que volvería pronto-

-Está bien, no quiero demorar tu partida, buena suerte. Saluda a Bulma de mi parte-dijo Gohan sonriendo, ambos semi-saiyajines se levantaron del suelo, Trunks se despidió de su sensei con un abrazo el cual fue correspondido, enseguida se separaron y cada quien se fue por su propio camino, el viajero del tiempo regresó a su máquina para volver a su línea de tiempo actual no sin antes ver a su sensei por última vez antes de irse.

Gohan fue a reencontrarse con su Trunks quien llevaba un largo rato buscándolo, llamándolo por su nombre, cuando el semi-saiyajin mayor lo encontró pudo ver que el menor estaba llorando, al parecer le dio un feo susto por accidente pensando que quizás estaba muerto, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Gohan estaba bien, rápidamente corrió hacia él y fue a abrazarlo, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se sorprendió y correspondió al abrazo sin poner demasiada fuerza en su cuerpo, Trunks escondió su rostro en el cuello de Gohan sin dejar de llorar, las lágrimas caían sin control por sus ojos rodando por sus mejillas, mojando el gi de su sensei.

-Tranquilo, no llores, Trunks. Siento mucho haberte asustado de esa manera pero…-dijo Gohan mirándolo-mírame, estoy bien ¿sí? No tienes porque llorar-

-E-Estaba muy preocupado por ti, G-Gohan… c-crei que te había perdido para siempre-dijo Trunks secándose sin éxito las lágrimas que aún caían de sus ojos azules, Gohan se ocupó de quitarlas con su mano izquierda mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba la mejilla del adolescente a modo de consuelo.

-No te preocupes, no me vas a perder, yo estoy aquí contigo y mientras esté aquí, prometo que nada malo te pasará-dijo Gohan sonriéndole, Trunks asintió y correspondió su sonrisa-por cierto, hay algo que debo contarte…-

* * *

_Dos meses después…_

Y ambos semi-saiyajines caminaban cansados mientras el sol comenzaba a salir y calentar sus pieles frías, habían pasado por tanto juntos y ahora, tomados de la mano se miraban esporádicamente el uno al otro mientras avanzaban agotados entre el verde césped de la mañana. Aunque Gohan lo cargó la mayor parte del camino, Trunks estaba cansado al igual que su sensei, ambos deseaban llegar a casa, meterse bajo la cama, acurrucarse bajo las sábanas y dormir juntos el día entero, habían traspasado todos sus obstáculos y ahora estaban más determinados que nunca a amarse y estar juntos para siempre ¿qué importaba si no estaba bien visto por la sociedad? ¿qué importaba si no era moralmente correcto? A fin de cuentas, eran sus vidas y las querían usar para dedicarse a amar al otro con locura.

Trunks elevó la mirada para ver a Gohan, tenía leves ojeras, estaba cansado pero ya todo había terminado y podría estar con el hombre que amaba por el resto de su existencia.

Al instante una pequeña llovizna de agua tibia calentada por el sol comenzó a caer como brisa sobre el césped, Trunks suspiró por la sensación y comenzó a saltar haciendo volar gotas de agua por todas partes, saltaba con el propósito de quitarse las botas con la mano libre. Gohan lo miraba, era tan kawaii, su cabello lila era tan suave y sus ojos azules eran claros como si pudieras ver su alma, justo cuando el menor se quito las botas, se echó a correr liberando la mano de Gohan pero el semi-saiyajin lo detuvo, Trunks volteó para ver que había detenido a Gohan y cuando se giró vio como este se arrodillaba sobre el césped y le sonreía como si se fuera a morir mañana o algo así.

Gohan metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una pequeña cajita forrada en terciopelo azul oscuro, sin soltar la mano de Trunks, la abrió usando su mano libre mientras lo atraía con delicadeza hacia él, al acercarlo, metió la mano dentro de la cajita colocada en el piso, tomando lo que llevaba en su interior. Se acercó más y lo miró a los ojos, sin soltar su pequeña mano, entrelazando los dedos entre los suyos por un momento antes de sostenerla por completo.

-Trunks, tu sabes que te amo, eres lo más importante en mi vida, arriesgaría mi vida por ti y eres todo lo que necesito para que sea feliz… ¿te casarías conmigo?-preguntó Gohan mostrándole un anillo de plata trenzado con pequeños destellos alrededor.

Trunks retuvo su aliento por unos segundos y enseguida comenzó a saltar y a gritar "si", incluso si no era real, le gustaban ese tipo de gestos y más viniendo de su sensei. Gohan colocó el anillo en su dedo con delicadeza y lo deslizó para acomodarlo, sonriendolé agotado pero feliz. Cuando terminó de ponérselo, acercó sus manos a la cabeza de Trunks, pasando sus dedos entre sus hebras lilas, atrapando su cabeza para acercarlo y besar sus dulces labios, luego deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo y al llegar a la altura de la marcada cintura, lo atrapó y comenzó a atraerlo más cerca de él. Trunks correspondió el beso poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gohan.

-Te amo, Gohan-medio susurró perdiéndose en el beso.

-También te amo, mi Ouji-lo besó con suavidad-también te amo-

El semi-saiyajin sintió una fuerza leve empujarlo para acostarlo en el césped, se sorprendió al principio pero fue lindo, así que correspondió la sonrisa de su sensei y extendió sus brazos para recibirlo. Gohan se posó encima de él, presionó suavemente su rodilla entre las piernas del menor obligándolas a separarse, Trunks lo miro por unos segundos y sonrió ¿sobre el césped? ¿bajo la plena luz de la mañana? Se oía bien…

* * *

En una línea de tiempo paralela, Trunks acababa de regresar en la máquina del tiempo luego de ese breve viaje al pasado que cambió todo el curso de la historia. Apagó el motor de la máquina, bajo de ella y caminó directo a la cocina donde lo estaba esperando su madre, al parecer no estaba molesta por haberse llevado la máquina del tiempo porque apenas entró, ella lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-Oh, Trunks. Volviste, bienvenido a casa ¿la máquina del tiempo funciono correctamente?-preguntó Bulma, Trunks solo asintió mientras se preparaba una taza de té, se sentía un poco triste, a pesar de haberle salvado la vida a Gohan, nada en su línea de tiempo había cambiado, su Gohan, el que él conocía, aún estaba muerto-la próxima vez que la uses, asegúrate de recargarla-

-Lo haré, mamá.

-Por cierto… hay alguien que quiere verte desde ayer-dijo Bulma desde su lugar en la mesa de la cocina-se parecía mucho a Gohan pero no puede ser él ¿verdad? Como sea, te está esperando en el jardín, ve a verlo si quieres-

-¿Qué?

Trunks dejó la taza de té que estaba bebiendo, volcando su contenido en el proceso, salió corriendo rápidamente al jardín de la Corporación Capsula sin poder creer lo que le había dicho su madre ¿acaso...? ¿eso era posible? No, no, tenía que tratarse de un sueño nada más, Gohan no podía estar vivo en su línea de tiempo ¿o sí? Si todo era un sueño, solo podía esperar a que algún día se hiciera realidad. Llegó a la puerta que daba al jardín de la Corporación Capsula, los nervios recorrían todo su cuerpo y su corazón latía con fuerza, con cuidado abrió la puerta y salió al jardín, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que allí, parado bajo el atardecer de aquel día, se encontraba Gohan, el semi-saiyajin se refregó los ojos esperando que no estuviera imaginando cosas y no fue así, Gohan estaba ahí parado frente a él mirándolo y con una linda sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Hey, Trunks ¿cómo estás? Bienvenido a casa-dijo Gohan sin dejar de sonreírle, Trunks sintió las lágrimas de felicidad caer por su rostro, enseguida reaccionó saliendo de su trance y fue corriendo a abrazar a su amor con todas sus fuerzas, durante un largo tiempo había soñado que Gohan regresaba y finalmente, ese sueño se había vuelto realidad, ahora que Gohan estaba vivo y a su lado, quizás… ellos podrían estar juntos para siempre.


End file.
